LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA
by sailor mercuri o neptune
Summary: EL AMOR ENTRE SERENA Y DARIEN SUFRIRA UNA ULTIMA PRUEBA, DE LA QUE DEPENDERA QUE EL FUTURO SEA CUMPLIDO, ¿LOGRARA EL FUTURO LLERGAR A CUMPLIRSE?
1. LA PELEA

TITULO: LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA

CAPITULO 1.- LA PELEA

En una hermosa tarde del mes de abril un grupo de jóvenes preparatorianos reunidos en el Crown, se encontraban platicando sobre giras, conciertos, exámenes, entre muchas otras cosas. 

─ ¿En serio visitaron todos esos lugares?, wow – dijo emocionada una rubia de media coleta.

─ Así es Mina y si no le hechas ganas a tu carrera olvídate de llegar a ser alguien famosa – le recrimino un peli plateado.

─ Yaten no seas tan malo con Mina.

─ Pero si yo no soy malo con Mina.

─ Si Seiya él no está siendo malo, solo la está aconsejando verdad Yaten – dijo la rubia de coletas.

─ Mala amiga.

─ Así es yo solo la aconsejaba, pues quiero lo mejor para ella.

─ En serio, gracias Yaten – mientras decía esto lo llenaba de besos.

─ Bombón y tú que cuentas como va todo, ah por cierto déjame darte algo que te compre durante mi viaje.

─ En serio a ver que es dime.

─ Dame un minuto pero aún no me contestas lo que te pregunte.

─ Todo bien de hecho a lo mejor me voy con Darién a Estados Unidos como ya falta un año para terminar la prepa, él dijo que me va a esperar (si aja, si supiera que Haruka tuvo que ver).

─ En serio que bueno – comento el pelinegro con tono de voz triste.

─ Bien Seiya ya te conté ahora dame mi regalo.

─ Está bien toma – decía esto mientras sacaba una cajita de su mochila – espero te guste.

─ Seiya son hermosos.

─ ¿Que Serena que es hermoso? - pregunto la castaña.

─ Si Seré que es hermoso – indago Rei.

─ Chicas si no dejamos hablar a Serena no vamos a saber de qué está hablando – exclamo la peli azul.

─ Bueno ya dinos.

─ Esto es lo que es hermoso – mostrándoles a sus amigas el contenido de la cajita.

─ Pero que aretes tan lindos.

─ Aretes, Rei la gargantilla es bellísima.

─ Aretes, gargantilla por favor la pulsera, esta estupenda.

─ Chicas todo el conjuntito esta hermoso, Serena es un regalo increíble, Seiya eres lo máximo.

─ ¿Qué?, así que Seiya es lo máximo y yo – exclamo un ofendido Taiki.

─ Jajajajajaja.

─ Bueno Taiki que esperabas a todas las mujeres nos encantan este tipo de detalles o es que tú también le trajiste algo tan lindo a Ami.

─ Este bueno yo.

─ Claro Serena que no vez el montón de libros que le trajo, jajaja.

─ Jajajajaja.

─ Bueno chicas él pensó en mi futuro, verdad – contesto Ami, volteando a ver a Taiki.

Y así pasaron las horas, mientras que en un departamento se encontraba un chico de cabellera negra azabache, pensando en su novia, y en qué tan buena fue la participación de Haruka al hacer que el no viajara a Estados Unidos y esperar a su Serena, pues había conseguido una mejor propuesta para ambos en Inglaterra y ya solo era cuestión de que ella terminara la prepa para irse, por lo cual empezó a revisar y preparar las cosas para la cena romántica que tenía en mente para anunciarle a su novia y re afianzar su compromiso.

Una vez que la cena ya estaba lista, el arreglado y ansiosos por ver a su novia, para darle la noticia, se dispuso a esperar, pues solo era cuestión de minutos para que ella apareciera, pero los minutos se convirtieron en una media hora y ya molesto se dispuso a llamarla al celular.

En el Crown, de repente se escucha el ruido de un celular: 

─ Y ese ruido.

─ Ay, mi celular está sonando.

─ Y qué esperas para contestar Serena tonta.

─ Ya Rey no molestes – y una vez abierto el celular – Bueno, ¿Quién habla? – pues no se había fijado de quien era la llamada.

─ Serena, donde estas.

─ Darién, estoy con las chicas ¿Por qué? – pues no recordaba su cita.

─ ¿Qué?, estás diciendo que olvidaste nuestra cita.

─ Nuestra cita – dice exaltada – es verdad, Dar, espérame ya voy saliendo.

─ Olvídalo Serena – pero no logra decir más pues la chica ya había colgado.

─ Chicas, muchachos lo siento pero me tengo que ir, ciao.

─ Y ahora porque tanta prisa por irte.

─ No me digas que olvidaste una cita con Darién.

─ Ups, pues si, bueno adiós.

─ Ay Serena.

─ Espera Bombón yo te llevo.

─ Si Seiya gracias.

Una vez que gracias a Seiya logra llegar al departamento de Darién, se escucha el timbre que anuncia su llegada. 

**_Hoy quiero quedarme solo_**  
**_sin prender la luz_**  
**_Sentir el dolor tan hondo_**  
**_que me causas tú_**

─ Vaya hasta que llegas, porque tardaste tanto.

─ Darién, perdóname lo que pasa es que me entretuve platicando con los chicos, que acaban de regresar de su gira.

─ Los chicos, los chicos, siempre los chicos que si están en gira, que si ya regresaron y yo, eh Serena yo que, yo me la paso como idiota esperándote.

─ Darién, eso no es cierto, además no tienes por qué ponerte celoso ellos son mis amigos.

─ Si como no y sobre todo Seiya no, por cierto y ese conjunto (pues Serena ya había estrenado el regalo de Seiya), quien te dio eso.

**_Hoy quiero quedarme solo_**  
**_para lamentar_**  
**_Que un día lo tuve todo_**  
**_y lo deje escapar_**

─ Fue un regalo de Seiya, que me compro – no pudo terminar de explicar ya que Darién la interrumpió.

─ Vez, carajo Serena siempre Seiya tiene que ver en todo, ¿Es que acaso prefieres estar con el que conmigo?

─ Eso no es cierto.

─ Sabes que Serena lo nuestro se acabó, ya estoy harto.

─ Darién, no me – sin poder terminar.

─ Ya estoy harto de que ese tipo siempre se meta donde no lo llaman, ya estoy cansado, incluso ya me canse de este maldito compromiso que nos ha unido desde nuestra otra vida.

**_¿En qué momento paso? ¿Cómo fue?_**  
**_No quise alejarte_**  
**_la noche me sorprendió_**  
**_Te busque ya era muy tarde_**

─ Darién tú no puedes decir eso.

─ Claro que puedo, pues no estoy dispuesto a seguir al lado de alguien para quien no le importan mis sacrificios, solo por un supuesto futuro de cristal.

─ Darién, ¿Acaso estas terminando conmigo?

─ Así es Serena eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana ahora lárgate de mi vida.

─ Darién – mientras este la echaba de su departamento.

_**¿En qué momento paso? ¿Cómo fue?**_  
_**No quise alejarte**_  
_**la noche me sorprendió**_  
_**Te busque ya era muy tarde**_

─ Que pasa ahora que quieren, es que Serena las envió a que me hicieran cambiar de opinión – decía este en tono molesto.

─ Así que fue usted, el causante.

─ De que idiotez estás hablando Michiru.

─ La princesa esta tirada en las escaleras, acaba de sufrir un accidente por ir llorando – gritaba desesperada – la princesa está muy grabe no reacciona y está sangrando de la cabeza.

─ Basta Michiru, no me voy a creer ese invento capaz y ella está bien y ustedes solo quieren preocuparme.

─ Usted cree que esto es broma – mostrando sus manos – usted cree que yo sería capaz de mancharme las manos con sangre de mi princesa, a la que he jurado proteger.

─ Entonces es verdad, por Dios Serena – y sale corriendo hacia las escaleras.

CANCION: EN QUE MOMENTO DE MOENIA

**Disculpen: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Naoko T., pero la locura de historia si es mía, espero que les guste


	2. LA CULPA

TITULO: LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA

COMO LO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENCEN A **NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA AUNQUE CON MUCHA AYUDA DE UNA GRAN AMIGA Y HABLANDO DE AMISTADES GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, BUENO AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

CAPITULO 2.- LA CULPA

Una vez que divisa a Serena en las escaleras la intenta cargar para llevarla a su departamento pero es convencido por Michiru de que es mejor llamar una ambulancia o de lo contrario podrían perderla.

─ Si bueno, por favor envíen de inmediato una ambulancia a la zona de departamentos del distrito Jiubanya es una emergencia.

─ Enseguida, pero dígame de que trata el accidente, es un incendio, un arroyado – preguntan al otro lado del teléfono.

─ Mi mujer se cayó de las escaleras y esta muy grave, contenta, ahora manden la ambulancia.

─ Ahora si es tu mujer no, pero que tal la lastimaste.

─ Ya basta Michiru, si no vas a ayudar es mejor que te largues.

─ Y dejar sola a la princesa JAMÁS. 

En eso se escucha el sonido de una ambulancia llegando al lugar, por lo cual Darién baja corriendo para llevar a los paramédicos al lugar pues tanto el como Michiru temían que al moverla mas de lo que Michiru la había movido la pudiera lastimar.

─ Señorita, cuanto tiempo lleva la joven inconsciente.

─ Lleva ya quince minutos, pero sigue respirando aunque ahora lo hace con mucha dificultad.

─ Bien señorita no se preocupe que a partir de este momento nosotros no encargamos.

En eso un oficial se acerca a la chica, pues hay que recordar que cada que se llama a urgencias siempre van juntos una patrulla y una ambulancia.

─ Señorita, ¿Que fue lo que pasó aquí?

─ Mi prin – callando de inmediato porque para los humanos en general de ahora, no sabían de la existencia de la princesa de la Luna – mi amiga venia bajando las escaleras muy apresurada y creo que llorando, porque cuando yo llegue a su lado solo pude evitar que siguiera cayendo y se lastimara mas – y dejándose llevar por el sentimiento deja derramar unas lagrimas, para convertirse en un gran llanto – y y trate de reanimarla, pero no pude, entiende no pude protegerla no pude evitar que saliera lastimada.

─ Señorita tranquilícese, pero porque dice que no evito que la lastimaran es que usted sabe algo más.

─ No te atrevas a subirte, déjala en paz – y acercándose a el – como te atreves a querer seguirla si por tu culpa esta así, tu la lastimaste, tu has borrado su brillo – una vez dicho esto se sube a la ambulancia al lado de su princesa.

_**Mírame fijamente a los ojos**_  
_**Y comprueba tu misma que digo**_  
_**La verdad que tú siempre has querido**_  
_**Escuchar de mis labios amor**_

─ Muy bien jovencito tiene derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que diga – decía esto mientras se acercaba a ponerle las esposas.

─ Un momento oficial que le pasa, es que acaso usted cree que yo soy capaz de lastimar a mi mujer, quítese – decía esto empujando al oficial y dirigiéndose hacia su carro con la finalidad de seguir a la ambulancia – yo no iré a otro lado que no sea el hospital hasta estar seguro de que mi Serena esta bien.

**_No te engaño al pedirte perdón_**  
**_Por el daño que pude causarte_**  
**_No des vueltas buscando un culpable_**

─ Joven por favor no se resista o resultara peor para usted.

─ Ya le dije que yo no voy a ningún lado hasta estar seguro de que ella esta fuera de peligro.

─ Lo entiendo pero antes debe ir a declarar.

─ Declarare y are todo lo que quiera después ahora solo me importa ella, carajo entiéndanlo – decía esto ya con la voz entrecortada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

─ Esta bien pero iré detrás de usted.

─ Como quiera.

**_Culpable soy yo_**  
**_Por haberte tenido olvidada_**  
**_Por dejar que muriera el amor_**  
**_Por haberte negado mi mano_**  
**_Culpable soy yo_**

En la ambulancia:

─ Princesa por favor reaccione, por favor no nos abandone – decía esto tomando de la mano a Serena.

─ Señorita cálmese por favor, estamos haciendo todo lo posible porque su amiga siga con nosotros.

─ Princesa que fue lo que el le hizo, que fue capaz de lastimarla de esa forma, como para – deteniendo sus palabras por miedo a hacer realidad su mas grande temor (la muerte de la Luna) – no por favor, tiene que ser fuerte, usted es todo para nosotras.

─ Enfermera déle algo a esta señorita para que se calme.

─ Esta bien, señorita por favor – dándole una pastilla para los nervios.

─ No quiero nada, solo limítese a salvarla a ella, por favor olvídese de mí.

_**Mírame fijamente a los ojos**_  
_**Y procura tratar de entenderme**_  
_**No eres tú solamente quien pierde**_  
_**Este golpe nos hiere a los dos**_  
_**Pero a mi no me falta valor**_  
_**Pero jamás he callado ante nadie**_  
_**Por favor no te sientas culpable**_  
_**Culpable soy yo**_

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, bajaron a Serena para llevarla a la sala de urgencias para que fuera revisada y en determinado caso operarla, mientras esto ocurría Michiru se encargo de llamar a Haruka y esta a su vez de llamar a las demás Sailors y la familia de Serena, mientras que Darién buscaba quien le diera información respecto al estado de salud de Serena.

─ Enfermera por favor dígame cual es el estado de salud de la paciente que acaban de traer en la ambulancia por favor.

─ Lo siento joven pero aun no se tienen informes, además no es posible dar información a cualquier persona, que es de usted la señorita.

─ Es mi prometida -decía con tono triste en la voz, pues sabía que minutos antes había terminado con ella.

─ Lo lamento mucho joven, pero se ve que es una chica muy fuerte y estoy segura que se va a salvar. 

Al otro lado del hospital en la sala de espera: 

─ Michiru, que fue lo que paso, que tiene la princesa.

─ Si Michiru dinos que le paso a Serena

─ Quien la lastimo.

─ Como es que sufrió el accidente.

─ Chicas, por favor no asfixiemos con tantas preguntas a Michiru que no ven como esta – haciendo ver lo destrozada que se encontraba.

─ Gracias Ami, la princesa sufrió una caída de las – sin poder concluir, al ser bombardeada por preguntas por parte de Kenji e Ikuko.

─ Que paso, que tiene mi niña.

─ Que le hicieron, ya hay noticias, como esta.

─ Señor y señora Tsukino, aun no se sabe nada del estado de salud de Serena, recién la están atendiendo.

─ Mi pequeña que es lo que te pudo haber ocurrido.

En eso ven llegar a Darién a la sala de espera.

─ Darién que averiguaste.

─ Que te dijeron como esta mi hija.

─ Habla ya Darién dinos algo.

─ Aun no tienen informes.

─ Me imagino que ahora estarás contento, pues ya te deshiciste de ella – decía con rabia en su voz.

─ Niña de que hablas, que le hizo este tipo a mi bebe.

─ Michiru que dices, como es que le hablas así al príncipe – decía esto cerca del oído de Michiru, para evitar problemas.

─ Déjame en paz Haruka y si tu hubieras visto el rostro de ella estarías de acuerdo conmigo – y volteando a ver a Darién – si su luz nos abandona tu serás el único culpable – y se disponía a salir del lugar, en ese momento no soportaba la presencia de Darién, pues lo hacia responsable por lo ocurrido a su princesa, pero en eso es interceptada por Setzuna.

─ Michiru, que ocurre, porque le dices eso al príncipe.

─ El sabe porque déjame pasar – pero no puede dar un paso mas pues el dolor que le ocasionaba el haber visto tan mal a su princesa y el tener que enfrentarse al culpable, la habían desgastado y cae desmayada pero es detenida por Setzuna.

─ Michiru – y en eso llegan a su mente imágenes de lo ocurrido, por lo cual comprende el dolor de su amiga.****

_Serena al sentirse sola, sale del lugar y cuando pretende bajar por el elevador se da cuenta de que este se encuentra atorado, por lo cual se dirige a las escaleras, pero debido a las lágrimas la vista de ella se encontraba borrosa._

_─ Darién dime como es que me enamore de ti no lo entiendo, si tu solo me has hecho daño – y al decir esto pisa mal un escalón lo que provoca su caída._

_Pero logra ser vista por Michiru, quien por medio de su espejo se entero de la aproximación de la glaciación del planeta, por lo que salió a ver al príncipe de la Tierra, sin imaginarse lo que verían sus ojos._

_─ Serena – grita desesperada y corre en su auxilio, pero llega tarde pues esta ya había perdido el conocimiento y se encontraba muy golpeada de la cabeza – princesa, por favor despierte que le paso – y al percatarse de las lagrimas que habían surcado por su rostro segundos antes – quien la ha hecho llorar, princesaaa._****

─ Haruka, por favor detén y cuida de Michiru, por favor yo tengo que ir a otro lado a – siendo interrumpida por Haruka, quien entendía a donde se iba a dirigir su amiga.

─ Esta bien Setzuna, ve a donde tengas que ir, yo estaré al pendiente de Michiru y de lo que ocurra con nuestra princesa.

─ Gracias, príncipe no se lo que haya pasado pero en verdad espero que lo que ningún enemigo logro, este error no lo logre.

─ Setzuna – decía comprendiendo el significado del mensaje y una vez que la Sailor del tiempo desapareció se escucho a Darién decir – maldición fue mi culpa, porque fui tan imbécil.

─ Darién no se lo que haya ocurrido pero por favor no te mortifiques, no le hagas esto a mi niña ella te necesita entero, por favor no te derrumbes, estoy segura de que mi pequeña no te culpa de nada.

─ Pero es que si yo no – sin poder terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Ami.

─ Darién la señora Ikuko tiene razón ya no te mortifiques mas, hazlo por Serena, es mas es mejor que te vayas a descansar nosotras nos quedaremos por cualquier cosa.

─ No muchachas, es mejor que todas se vayan a descansar, no ven lo que le paso a esta chica, que se desmayo por tanto estrés, además ustedes tienen escuela pasado mañana y deben estar descansadas.

─ Pero nosotras – sin poder concluir.

─ Chicas el señor Kenji tiene razón debemos irnos además alguien deberá venir a cuidarla en el día para darles la oportunidad a los señores de descansar.

─ Hotaru tiene razón, váyanse a descansar, yo me quedare por cualquier cosa, pues en estos momentos creo me voy a tener que quedar también para que revisen a Michiru.

─ Esta bien Haruka, buenas noches.

─ Ami, espera crees que pueda ser posible que Hotaru duerma hoy en tu casa.

─ Pero yo – siendo interrumpida.

─ Por favor Hotaru no mas problemas, quieres – haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia Michiru.

─ Por mi esta bien.

─ Esta bien papá Haruka, vámonos Ami.

─ Darién, vamos – haciéndole una señal para que salieran, cuando es interceptado por el oficial que lo había seguido.

─ Joven ya pudo enterarse de la situación ahora acompáñeme, por las buenas, por favor.

─ ¿Qué?, pero como se atreve oficial, que no sabe – siendo interrumpida por Darién.

─ Haruka tranquila esta bien oficial vamos.

Y mientras Darién acompañaba al oficial Haruka llevaba a Michiru a que la revisaran, pues hasta ese momento se había percatado que las manos de su sirena tenían sangre seca pero que temía fuese de su chica, mientras la pareja Tsukino se disponía a esperar noticias y a rezar por la salud de su pequeña.

CANCIÓN: CULPABLE SOY YO DE JOSÉ LUÍS RODRÍGUEZ EL PUMA


	3. EL RELATO

TITULO: LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENCEN A **NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA AUNQUE CON MUCHA AYUDA DE UNA GRAN AMIGA Y HABLANDO DE AMISTADES GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, BUENO AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

CAPITULO 3.- EL RELATO.

En el ministerio público un joven de escasos 26 años se encontraba a punto de dar su declaración acompañado de un abogado amigo suyo, pero esta era una declaración que le partía el corazón solo de pensar que realmente él era culpable por lo ocurrido a su princesa.

**Amanece con el dolor**  
**camino por tus palabras**  
**que no han dejado que vuelvas.**  
**ayúdame a detener**  
**este llanto que no aguanto.**

─ Bien joven Chiba, iniciemos con el interrogatorio.

─ Bien.

─ Podría decirme donde se encontraba en el momento del accidente.

─ En mi departamento.

─ Que fue lo que ocurrió previamente al accidente.

─ Serena y yo discutimos.

─ Dígame que fue lo que discutieron.

Darién comienza el relato de los hechos omitiendo solo aquellas palabras que mencionaran su pasado y futuro, al lado de la mujer que amaba.

**Y nada que hacer,**  
**no te puedo recordar sin caer.**  
**y nada que hacer,**  
**esto ha terminado y no sé por qué.**

_─ Vaya hasta que llegas, ¿Porque tardaste tanto?_

_─ Darién, perdóname lo que pasa es que me entretuve platicando con los chicos, que acaban de regresar de su gira._

_─ Los chicos, los chicos, siempre los chicos que si están en gira, que si ya regresaron y yo, eh Serena yo que, yo me la paso como idiota esperándote._

_─ Darién, eso no es cierto, además no tienes por qué ponerte celoso ellos son mis amigos._

_─ si como no y sobre todo Seiya no, por cierto y ese conjunto (pues Serena ya había estrenado el regalo de Seiya), quien te dio eso._

_─ Fue un regalo de Seiya, que me compro – no pudo terminar de explicar ya que Darién la interrumpió._

_─ Vez, carajo Serena siempre Seiya tiene que ver en todo, es que acaso prefieres estar con el que conmigo._

_─ Eso no es cierto._

_─ Sabes que Serena lo nuestro se acabó, ya estoy harto._

_─ Darién, no me – sin poder terminar._

_─ Ya estoy harto de que ese tipo siempre se meta donde no lo llaman, ya estoy cansado, incluso ya me canse de este maldito compromiso._

_─ Darién tú no puedes decir eso._

_─ Claro que puedo, pues no estoy dispuesto a seguir al lado de alguien para quien no le importan mis sacrificios._

_─ Darién, acaso estas terminando conmigo._

_─ Así es Serena eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana ahora lárgate de mi vida._

_─ Darién – mientras este la echaba de su departamento._

─ Eso es todo.

─ Así es.

─ Y como se enteró del accidente si es que usted se quedó dentro del departamento.

─ Una ami, perdón una conocida de ambos – temía decir la palabra amiga pues sabía que Michiru era más amiga de Serena que dé el, pues solo lo veían como el novio de su princesa – fue quien me aviso, ya que ella venia subiendo las escaleras.

─ Esa conocida vive en los departamentos.

─ No y la verdad desconozco que hacía en el lugar, me imagino que quería hablar con Serena.

─ Y donde se encuentra esa chica.

─ Esta en el hospital, sufrió un desmayo poco antes de que yo saliera de ahí.

─ Muy bien joven Chiba, por el momento queda absuelto, pero por ningún motivo podrá abandonar el país, entendió.

─ Si

─ Puede retirarse – y agrego más para sí que para ser escuchado – no fue más que un pleito de enamorados.

**Esperando con el temor**  
**de no volver a decirte**  
**que siempre estés a mi lado,**  
**que contigo se apartó mi silencio.**

Mientras que en el hospital Michiru estaba siendo atendida y fue llevada a un cuarto donde permaneció en reposo, reposos que fue vigilado por Haruka.

─ Sirena, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, tú no eres de las que se dejan caer tan fácilmente, no sin luchar – tomando su mano – o ¿Que carambas fue lo que viste? – siendo interrumpida por una enfermera.

─ Joven, es mejor que no le hable a la señorita, es necesario para su recuperación que ella se encuentre tranquila, sus nervios estaban casi destrozados, mejor descanse en el sillón – y tomando unas frazadas – tome para que se cubra del frio.

─ Está bien gracias señorita – y dándole un beso en la frente a Michiru – descansa sirena ya mañana hablaremos.

Y así paso el resto de la noche, para todos los demás, mientras que para la princesa los doctores aún se encontraban en quirófano, pues la herida en la cabeza, les había preocupado por la cantidad de sangre vertida (según informe del paramédico), además de que cierta zona de su cabeza se había inflamado de forma preocupante y ni que decir de los golpes que recibió el cuerpo tras su caída y si a eso le aumentamos el hecho de que Serena era quien estaba renunciando a la vida.

**y con esto**  
**Nada que hacer**  
**es mas facil olvidar que volver,**  
**y nada que hacer,**  
**solo el tiempo me dira si podre**

Motivo principal por el cual la Sailor del tiempo regreso a la puerta del tiempo, que conectaba con la entrada al mundo de los muertos, para evitar que su princesa las abandonara esta vez para siempre.

En el inframundo:

─ Debo encontrar a la princesa cuanto antes, debo saber por ella que fue lo que paso – decía mientras caminaba, a lo lejos en una montaña vio un resplandor tan fuerte y cálido como el de su princesa, por lo cual corrió, con la esperanza de estar a tiempo para que volviera.

─ Sailor Plut ayúdame, no puedo moverme sin mi cristal.

─ Princesa, suéltenla – gritaba a las manos que salían del suelo sujetándola.

─ Plut, libérame pronto – decía suplicante.

─ Grito mortal – con lo cual libero completamente a su princesa.

En el hospital:

─ Doctor la perdemos, sus pulsaciones son casi nulas – grito una enfermera.

─ Acerca el desfibrilador*, no podemos darnos por vencidos.

─ Doctor pero parece que es la chica la que se esta dejando morir.

─ No importa nuestro deber es procurar la vida.

─ Bien, enseguida lo preparo.

Regresando al inframundo:

─ Gracias Plut ahora podre seguir mi camino.

─ ¿Qué?, princesa me está diciendo que acabe con la única posibilidad de que usted vuelva – decía esto con los ojos cristalizados.

─ Plut, por favor no llores a demás es lo mejor, así ustedes podrán vivir sus vidas, sin tener que estarme cuidando todo el tiempo.

─ Pero eso no es verdad, princesa usted es nuestro mundo, nuestra razón de vivir, por favor no nos abandone – ya con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

─ Plut, por favor entiende sin Endimión mi vida no tiene sentido, para que vivir si él no va a estar conmigo, Plut dime antes de que me vaya como es y en qué momento me enamore de él.

─ Eso princesa es algo que ni yo misma se – y viendo una oportunidad para regresarla a la vida – pero dígame piensa irse sin siquiera averiguar cómo es que paso, se piensa ir con esa duda.

─ Plut eso no es justo, se lo que pretendes.

─ Pero el motivo es válido, además le estoy ofreciendo esa oportunidad.

─ Pero ambas sabemos que eso solo es posible si se requieren algunos recuerdos para la batalla.

─ Y lo que yo pretendo es hacerle conocer este hecho para evitar que un nuevo enemigo la tome desprevenida.

─ Plut, es que acaso sabes algo que yo desconozca, en el presente.

─ No pero prefiero evitar algún otro daño, "si como no Plut, aunque espero que lo que he dicho no se cumpla jamás" - decía y pensaba.

─ Esta bien Plut, vamos.

─ Deme su mano princesa.

Y al momento de tomar su mano, en el quirófano del hospital:

─ Bien listos, uno, dos, tres – pero es interrumpido.

─ Espere doctor, la paciente está reaccionando, su pulso regreso.

─ ¿Qué?, estas segura.

─ Así es, mire – mostrándole el monitor.

─ De todos modos es muy débil, debemos estabilizarla un poco más despejen.

Una vez que la estabilizaron y lograron concluir la operación:

─ Bien señores la operación en general fue todo un éxito logramos salvarla, ahora solo falta esperar que salga del coma y no sufra consecuencias.

─ Doctor yo creo que esta niña no va a tardar en reaccionar tiene mucha gente que la quiere, solo me basto ver cuando llego cuantas jóvenes estaban en la sala de espera, preocupados por ella.

─ Tienes razón, eso es un buen aliciente para que le eche muchas ganas.

─ Doctor, disculpe pero a qué área de terapia intensiva la vamos a llevar- pregunto dudoso un camillero.

─ No es necesario que este en terapia intensiva, yo considero que sea llevada a un cuarto normal.

─ Está bien.

Y así paso el resto de la noche, al amanecer como a eso de las 9 de la mañana en el cuarto de hospital donde se encontraba Michiru, quien recién despertaba:

─ Michiru, ¿Como estas, como amaneciste?

─ Estoy bien, un momento ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Porque estoy en un cuarto de hospital?, ¿Cómo está la princesa?

─ Michiru tranquila y si estas en un cuarto de hospital es porque anoche te pusiste muy mal y te desmayaste, cosa que sigo sin entender como paso pues tu eres muy fuerte.

─ Pero eso no es verdad, mi fuerza viene del amor a la princesa, no lo entiendes – decía esto a punto de llorar, pero es interrumpida por el ingreso de Lita.

─ Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?

─ Hola, ¿Cómo estas Michiru? -pregunta una curiosa Mina.

─ Hola, chicas – responde la sailor del viento.

─ Hola, gracias por preocuparse pero yo estoy bien, por cierto saben algo – sin poder terminar pues vio la cara de tristeza de las chicas y comprendió que aún no había noticias.

En otra parte del hospital:

─ Doctor dígame cual es el estado de salud de la chica que ingreso anoche por una caída de las escaleras – pregunta la doctora Mizuno.

─ En lo que cabe está bien, pero cayó en coma.

─ ¿Qué?, Serena en coma, doctor eso no puede ser, no ella no – decían dos chicas mientras comenzaba a llorar una pelinegra y otra peli azul.

─ Tranquilas, de seguro el doctor nos puede explicar a qué se debe – mientras decía esto abrazaba a su hija y a la amiga de esta.

─ Señoritas, la verdad es que fue a lo mucho lo que logramos hacer ahora solo queda que ella esté dispuesta a volver, pues durante la operación la perdimos por unos segundos y aunque su estado es estable dentro de todo ya no está en mis manos que ella despierte.

─ Puedo verla, por favor – pidió Ami.

─ Si por favor déjenos verla – dijo Hotaru.

─ Claro que si, por aquí por favor – y fueron llevadas al cuarto de Serena.

Regresando al cuarto de Michiru:

─ Hola chicas, Michiru ¿Cómo estás?

─ Hola Rei, estoy mal aún no sé nada de la princesa.

─ Bueno ya Michiru, tú aun nos debes una explicación.

─ Haruka no quiero hablar de ese, por favor.

─ Michiru, recuerda que ESE es el príncipe de la Tierra y – siendo interrumpida por Michiru.

─ Valiente príncipe de la Tierra, que ha sido capaz de lastimarla a ella, a la mujer más bella y cariñosa del universo – decía esto ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

En eso se ven interrumpidas por un oficial, que ingresa a interrogar a Michiru.

─ Buenos días, ¿la señorita Michiru Kaio?

─ ¿Quién la busca y para qué? - pregunta con cierto recelo Haruka.

─ Vengo a hacerle unas preguntas, sobre – siendo interrumpido por Michiru.

─ Adelante oficial, estoy a sus órdenes que es lo que quiere saber.

─ Es sobre el atentado que sufrió la señorita Tsukino.

─ Haruka, podrías dejarme a solas con el oficial, por favor y oficial ha dicho usted ¿Atentado? - pregunto irónicamente.

─ Pero Michiru, no puedo dejarte – sin poder concluir ya que fue interrumpida por Lita.

─ Haru, ven vamos a afuera, además ya somos muchas adentro y tú debes descansar, verdad Mina – haciéndole una seña a esta última para que asintiera y salieran.

─ Si Haru, además de que Rei se quedara con Michiru para cualquier cosa.

─ Si Haruka tranquila yo me quedo, pues según tengo entendido nadie puede hacer una declaración sin su abogado o persona de confianza presente o si oficial.

─ Así es.

─ Bueno Haruka ya escuchaste a Rei ella se quedara conmigo, además así podrás saber cómo esta ella.

─ Está bien, vámonos – dirigiéndose a las otras chicas.

Una vez que Haruka y las otras salieron:

─ Bien oficial ahora si me va a decir a que se refiere con eso de atentado, por favor.

─ Señorita usted cree que yo me voy a ir con la finta de que la señorita se cayó por sí sola, por favor no me subestime.

─ ¿Qué? pero – siendo interrumpida por Michiru.

─ Rei por favor, en cuanto a usted oficial esta muy equivocado, aquí el único culpable es ese tipo – mientras decía esto último sus ojos se llenaron de un odio que a Rei le causo mucho miedo.

─ ¿Se refiere al joven Chiba?, si es así el ya dio su versión.

─ Bien entonces ahora es mi turno de hablar - y comienza a contar lo ocurrido con Serena, ante una asombrada Rei.

_Serena al sentirse sola, sale del lugar y cuando pretende bajar por el elevador se da cuenta de que este se encuentra atorado, por lo cual se dirige a las escaleras, pero debido a las lágrimas la vista de ella se encontraba borrosa._

_─ Darién dime como es que me enamore de ti no lo entiendo, si tu solo me has hecho daño – y al decir esto pisa mal un escalón lo que provoca su caída._

Pero logra ser vista por Michiru, quien por medio de su espejo se enteró de la aproximación de la glaciación del planeta, por lo que salió a ver al príncipe de la Tierra, sin imaginarse lo que verían sus ojos.

─ Serena – grita desesperada y corre en su auxilio, pero llega tarde pues esta ya había perdido el conocimiento y se encontraba muy golpeada de la cabeza – princesa, por favor despierte que le paso – y al percatarse de las lágrimas que habían surcado por su rostro segundos antes – quien la ha hecho llorar.

_Después de unos minutos de haberla sujetado e incluso de intentar cargarla para llevarla al departamento de Darién, decide dejarla en las escaleras, pero la coloca de tal forma que no fuera a lastimarse más su cuerpo y la cubre con una chamarra que esta traía y se dispone a ir al departamento una vez ahí y después de haber tocado el timbre._

_─ Príncipe, por favor abra pronto la puerta, por favor._

_─ ¿Que pasa ahora que quieren, es que Serena las envió a que me hicieran cambiar de opinión? – decía este en tono molesto._

_─ Así que fue usted, el causante._

_─ De que idiotez estás hablando Michiru._

_─ La princesa esta tirada en las escaleras, acaba de sufrir un accidente por ir llorando – gritaba desesperada – la princesa está muy grabe no reacciona y está sangrando de la cabeza._

_─ Basta Michiru, no me voy a creer ese invento capaz y ella está bien y ustedes solo quieren preocuparme._

_─ Usted cree que esto es broma – mostrando sus manos – usted cree que yo sería capaz de mancharme las manos con sangre de mi princesa, a la que he jurado proteger._

_─ Entonces es verdad, por Dios Serena – y sale corriendo hacia las escaleras._

─ Y al temer que ella sufriera algún daño al ser nuevamente movida, le pedí a el que no lo hiciera que solo se limitara llamar una ambulancia, ahora entiende que aquí el único culpable es el -diciendo todo esto con lágrimas en los ojos y sin temor de hablar de ella como lo que es una princesa.

─ Ja, ahora resulta que la señorita es incapaz de lastimar a una joven a la que le dice princesa, después de haberla aventado por favor, no soy tan imbécil – siendo interrumpido por el médico que atendió a Serena.

─ Pues está demostrando lo contrario, además la señorita Tsukino no fue ni empujada ni lanzada por ninguna persona, según lo que demuestran sus golpes ella se cayó por no fijarse.

─ ¿Está usted seguro?

─ Así es, de hecho aquí está el reporte médico.

─ Bien entonces me retiro, pero de una vez le digo señorita que hasta que este caso no sea resuelto usted no podrá salir del país.

─ Señorita, estese tranquila, puede ya salir de aquí ya está dada de alta, con permiso.

─ Gracias doctor – y volteando hacia Rei – Rei en que piensas, habla ya por favor.

─ Pero como pudo ser capaz ese miserable, como se atrevió a tratarla así, ahora vera Michiru, discúlpame pero alguien me va a tener que escuchar – decía ya con enfado en su voz – va a pagar por cada una de sus lágrimas lo juro.

En eso va entrando Mina, que al ver tan furiosa a Rei se asusta y se hace a un lado y una vez que entro a la habitación y Rei estuvo fuera.

─ ¿Michiru que paso porque Rei va con esa cara?

─ Ella está así por lo que se enteró cuando me escucho declarar.

─ Ah, no entiendo – pero al ver como Michiru intentaba pararse – oye espera que pretendes, aun no te puedes parar.

─ Tranquila Mina el doctor me acaba de dar de alta.

─ Siendo así déjame ayudarte – y la ayuda a parase y cambiarse.

CANCION: YA NADA QUE HACER DE MOENIA

GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SIN DEJAR REVS, SIGUEN MI FIC MUCHAS GRACIAS.

sOL MALFOY GRANGER: NENA GRACIAS PORQUE EL QUE UNA GRAN ESCRITORA COMO TU SIGA MI FIC ME ANIMA MUCHO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI TE GUSTE


	4. CULPABILIDAD

TITULO: LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENCEN A **NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA AUNQUE CON MUCHA AYUDA DE UNA GRAN AMIGA Y HABLANDO DE AMISTADES GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, BUENO AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

CAPITULO 4.- CULPABILIDAD, PARTE 1

Una vez que Rei saliera del hospital se fue, de inmediato al departamento de Darién y ahí estaba el, bueno parecía él ya que desde el momento que se fue a dormir lo hizo más por inercia que por necesidad y el levantarse igual, ya que su motivo, su única razón de existir el mismo la había destruido, de momento se escucha el timbre de su apartamento y una vez que abre la puerta.

**No dije que te amaba, jamás supiste la verdad.  
Lo mucho que me amaste no lo supe valorar.**

─ Darién ¿Cómo te atreviste?, ¿Cómo pudiste, que carajos tienes en la cabeza?

─ Rei tranquilízate y no te preocupes pues ya estoy pagando por mi estupidez, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

─ Ja, tu pagando por favor no has pagado ni lo más mínimo o que no te das cuenta que es Serena la que está en el hospital mientras tu estas aquí tratando de causar lastima no sé a quién – y volteando a ver el departamento que se había quedado sin cambio alguno desde la partida de Serena – no perdón ya veo que ni siquiera es eso más bien lo único que buscabas era deshacerte de ella para ir detrás de otra tipa.

**Me equivoqué, yo me equivoqué.  
Vacío me dejaste el corazón**

─ ¿Que estupidez estás diciendo Rei?

─ Por favor Darién no me quieras ver la cara de estúpida o que es todo este numerito – decía esto mientras señalaba el departamento.

─ Para tu información todo este numerito lo prepare ayer para ella, pero gracias a él todo se fue a la basura.

─ ¿Perdón?, ¿Que dijiste?, ¿Ahora a quien vas a culpar?, digo no te basta con echarle la responsabilidad a Michiru, sino que ahora pretendes culpar a alguien más.

─ Yo no pretendo culpar a nadie es la verdad, si él no hubiera aparecido Serena y yo ahorita estaríamos bien, o que me vas a negar que estuvo con él, me vas a negar que fue por el por quién me dejo votado.

**Y hoy que ya no estás aquí,  
que sé lo mucho que perdí  
no tengo ganas de vivir  
me duele ver que todo terminó.  
Tú siempre fuiste todo para mí  
y nunca te enteraste de mi amor.**

─ ¿El?, ¿A quién carajo te refieres con él?

─ Como que a quien al imbécil entrometido.

─ Volvemos con lo mismo, ¿Quién es él?

─ El entrometido de Seiya Kou.

─ Con que te pusiste celoso por Seiya su amigo, el que la consoló mientras sufría porque tú te habías ido y de buen gesto le trajo unos accesorios después de su gira, porque su novio nunca le compra nada.

**Dijiste que lo amabas que él robó tu corazón.  
Creía que lo nuestro sería eterno pero no**

─ Y que esperabas que hiciera que le festejara, llego media hora tarde, sin siquiera darme una razón.

─ Acaso dejaste que te explicara, no me contestes se la respuesta ¡no! Preferiste decirle cualquier barbaridad y luego echarla, NO.

**Me equivoqué, yo me equivoqué.  
Es increíble se acabó**

─ ¿Y que esperabas?, estaba furioso, además como se atrevió a llegar con eso puesto, me hizo sentir humillado – con los ojos cristalizados.

─ Humillado, y como se sintió ella cuando Seiya le regalo algo siendo su amigo y sin embargo su novio nunca nada, como crees que se sintió.

─ Eso no es verdad yo, yo si le he regalado, además ella jamás ha dicho nada, jamás se quejó.

─ Y que iba a decir "Darién cómprame un regalo ya que nunca lo haces " ella no es interesada, nómbrame un regalo.

**Y hoy que ya no estás aquí,  
que sé lo mucho que perdí  
no tengo ganas de vivir  
me duele ver que todo terminó.  
Tú fuiste todo para mí  
y nunca te enteraste de mi amor.**

─ El traje que le compre de la Boutique, las zapatillas, sus golosinas.

─ Las zapatillas regalo que fallo porque tenía un demonio dentro que casi la mata y encima te tuve yo q decir que era su cumpleaños lo recuerdas, las golosinas Darién hazme el favor eso no es un regalo hasta yo le compraba golosinas y jamás lo compare con un regalo, y el traje bueno respecto a eso ella te lo pidió.

─ Además estuve ahorrando para nuestro viaje y para comprar un departamento, ahora que nos fuéramos a Inglaterra.

**y hoy que ya no éstás aquí  
perdí las ganas de vivir**

─ Darién en tal caso ¿Porque te sentiste humillado?

─ Ya te dije sentí que prefería estar con él y no conmigo y y el hecho de restregarme el regalo en la cara me hirió.

─ Te hirió no y gracias a eso Serena está en coma y no sabemos si va a despertar o no, ¿Eso querías escuchar no?, sabes que en el quirófano casi se muere y es porque ella se estaba dejando, así nos dijo el médico - dijo mientras las lágrimas se le resbalaban por el rostro pero aun así miraba a Darién con odio.

─ ¿Qué?, Serena en coma, Rei eso no puede ser verdad, ella NO Dios, que he hecho – soltándose a llorar.

**As far as any man can see  
as far as any one can reach  
you'll always be the fantasy  
I can't believe that I was letting go  
She'll always be the one for me  
I can't believe that I was letting go**

─ Si escuchaste bien en COMA.

Darién estaba tambaleándose la culpa le hacía muy mal todavía recordaba cómo se había ido su princesa de su apartamento

─ ¿Porque no la detuve cuando pude?, ¿Por qué?

─ Yo te lo voy a decir no lo hiciste por imbécil, por idiota, tu estúpido orgullo e macho no te dejo ver la verdad y con ello el daño que le hiciste a ELLA.

─ No hables mas no quiero escuchar más, no más.

─ Si claro ahora el niño quiere evadir su culpa NO y mientras nosotras que, que a nosotras y a la familia de Serena se las lleve la fregada, es que no te das cuenta acabaste con su resplandor, con el brillo de sus ojos, con su VIDA.

─ No yo no quiero eso yo solo quiero estar con ella.

─ Si pues ya es muy tarde porque ni creas que Michiru y yo dejaremos que te le acerques, para que, para que la sigas lastimando, olvídalo y agradece que Haruka aún no se entera, porque de saberlo tú ya no estarías aquí.

─ Supongo que el idiota ya sabe ¿No?

─ Así que ni se te ocurra aparecerte por el hospital, si y lo tengo enfrente, ahora que si te refieres a su mejor amigo, no aun no lo sabe.

─ Tu no me dirás que tengo que hacer

─ Claro que si o ya se te olvido que a la mujer que lastimaste es MI PRINCESA, es la persona a quien yo debo proteger de quien sea y de lo que sea.

─ Y tú te olvidaste que es mi prometida.

─ Y a tu prometida la puedes tratar como un guiñapo NO, ja valiente prometido.

─ También soy príncipe.

─ Y, no me olvide de ello pero su seguridad, su salud es más importante que nada, además NO ERES MI príncipe, pues si te hemos respetado ha sido solo por ella, pero esto se acabó, estas advertido – mientras decía esto le soltaba tremenda bofetada que logro voltearlo y ella salió de ese lugar.

CANCION: HOY QUE YA NO ESTAS AQUI DE IL DIVO

GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS LAS LECTORAS ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO


	5. CULPABILIDAD PARTE 2

TITULO: LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENCEN A **NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA AUNQUE CON MUCHA AYUDA DE UNA GRAN AMIGA Y HABLANDO DE AMISTADES GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, BUENO AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

CAPITULO 5.- CULPABILIDAD, PARTE 2.

En el Hospital, en el cuarto de Serena se encontraban Ami, Lita y Haruka pues ninguna quería dejarla sola y menos al verla en ese estado tan diferente a ella, tan triste, tan falto de vida.

**No fue culpa mía que  
sus ojos reflejaran tanta soledad  
ni que derrotada tuviera la mirada  
en cualquier lugar.**

─ Cabeza de bombón, por favor reacciona, abre tus ojitos, por favor – decía esto último ya con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

─ Si Seré, abre tus ojos, por favor queremos escuchar tu voz- pidió una sollozante Lita.

─ Seré, por favor no nos dejes consumir por la soledad de la que tú nos arrancaste para llenarla de vida, entiende que sin ti nosotras estamos perdidas – le pidió Ami.

─Princesa, su luz es nuestra razón no nos abandone, por favor – le dijo la sailor más pequeña.

**no fue culpa mía que  
buscara en otros brazos la felicidad  
que tanto reclamaba en ti  
que nunca supiste dar.**

Mientras esto ocurría en el cuarto de Serena, en la cafetería, se encontraban dos chicas platicando de cualquier cosa cuando de momento:

─ Michiru, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

─ Si dime Mina, ¿Que me quieres preguntar?

─ ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer porque dijiste eso de Darién?

─ ¿En verdad quieres saber?

─ Si por favor

─ Esta bien Mina de todos modos en cualquier momento te va a enterar, la razón por la que lo dije es que,...

**Déjame que vuelva a verla  
necesito darle una explicación  
se que destroce sus ganas de vivir  
y cada gramo que quedaba de ilusión  
por favor habla con ella  
que la vida se me va si se va.**

Y le conto paso a paso lo ocurrido en ese momento, volviendo a llenar de lágrimas sus ojos.

─ ¿Qué?, ¿Pero cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso?, Michiru, por favor discúlpame veo que es muy doloroso para ti el recordarlo, pero ese me va a oír, ahora vengo.

─ No te preocupes Mina, ya Rei debe estar con él.

─ Pero ese tipo tiene que pagar por lo que hizo Michiru

─ No pierdas tu tiempo Mina estoy segura de que no le importa.

**No fue culpa mía  
tu sabias lo que te jugabas  
ella te quería, siempre lo decía  
y le rompiste el alma.  
por favor déjame verla**

En eso se acerca Rei que ya había vuelto de aquel lugar.

─ ¿Que pasa Mina porque llora Michiru, es que acaso le paso algo a Seré?

─ Rei tranquila, Michiru esta si porque me acaba de contar lo que hizo ese idiota

─ Así es Rei, afortunadamente no nos han dado malas noticias.

─ Pobre Serena ella no merece estar en ese estado y menos por su culpa, por cierto ¿Y Seiya, alguien le ha avisado?

─ Yo no ¿Y tú Michiru?

─ No yo tampoco y menos con eso de que estuve hospitalizada.

─ ¿Y las chicas no saben si ya le llamaron?

─ No

─ Entonces déjenme le llamo – dice esto sacando su celular para llamarle – mmm, que mal no contesta, le dejare un mensaje.

─ No Rei espera, si le dejas mensaje lo vas a asustar, además de seguro ahorita están ensayando.

─ Tienes razón Mina mejor le llamo en una hora.

─ Si Rei es lo mejor.

─: Bueno chicas yo ahora vuelvo.

─ ¿Mina dónde vas?

─ Tranquila Rei solo voy a dar una vuelta.

─ Mina, ¿Vas a ir ahí verdad? – pues Michiru intuía las intenciones de Mina.

─ No como crees a que voy a ese lugar – contesto al verse descubierta.

─ Si vas estás en tu derecho así que tranquila.

─ Bueno chicas me voy.

Y dirigiéndose al apartamento de Darién donde él se encontraba, tratando de recoger las cosas que había en la habitación, y digo tratar porque el dolor de saber a Serena en coma no le permitía siquiera estar en pie, de momento llega Mina y toca el timbre.

─ Voy – trato de gritar pues la voz la tenía entrecortada.

─ Aquí estas cobarde, ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Serena cómo pudiste?

─ Ya veo tú también vienes a lo mismo que vino Rei.

─ Y que fregados esperabas, lastimaste no solo a la princesa de la Luna, lastimaste a nuestra amiga a la persona más importante en nuestras vidas.

─ ¿Y tú crees que no lo sé?, por favor Mina, estamos hablando de MI Serena.

─ Ahora si es tu Serena, no, pero que tal anoche que tal el momento en que la botaste de tu departamento por la peor idiotez de tu vida.

─ Cállate Mina, basta no tengo porque soportar sus reproches, que crees que no daría cualquier cosa por haber sido yo el que en este momento estuviera en ese hospital en lugar de ella – decía ya con el corazón destrozado.

─ Ojala y eso pudiera cambiarse porque Serena no merece estar así, en cambio un ser tan despreciable como tú, merece eso y mucho más.

─ Bien y entonces qué esperas acaba conmigo, mátame si eso hace sentir mejor.

─ Sí que fácil no Darién – y burlándose de él – si Mina mátame así dejo de pagar por mi culpa y total si Serena despierta pues nada más le dices que me mataste porque yo te dije no, por favor Darién no me vengas con idioteces, tu no mereces esa clase de consideraciones, tu mereces pagar por lo que le hiciste.

─ Entonces golpéame hasta que te canses o si quieres puedes convertirte y atacarme todo lo que quieras, pues no pienso hacer nada, pues tienes razón no merezco ese privilegio de defenderme – esto lo decía ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

─ Basta Darién a mí no me vengas con tu carita de sufrido arrepentido, porque no te creo nada pero lo que si te digo es que si Serena no despierta nunca más yo misma te hare pagar, al grado de que ningún enemigo que te haya hecho daño tendrá comparación conmigo, eso te lo juro.

─ Y yo te digo que para qué esperas hazlo de una vez vamos.

─ Y yo ya te dije que no te voy a dar el gusto – y con el afán de acabar al discusión para salir de ahí además de herirlo en su orgullo – la verdad es que no entiendo como Serena se fijó en un tipo como tu teniendo a su lado a un hombre de verdad como Seiya, que el no solo es un caballero, sino también un gran hombre que la ama y la valora.

─ Vasta Mina lárgate de mi casa.

─ Descuida Darién claro que ya me voy no quiero estar un momento más en esta porquería de lugar – y azotando la puerta sale del lugar, dejando a un Darién completamente destrozado.

**por última vez tenerla cara a cara  
y mirar sus ojos para comprender  
que no es a mí a quien ama**.

De regreso al hospital en la mesa del comedor donde se encontraban Rei y Michiru se encontraban llegando cuatro chicas con el rostro macado por el dolor.

─ ¡Chicas!, ¿Que pasa que sucede, que pasa con la princesa, porque traen esas caras?

─ Tranquila es solo que nos tiene destrozadas el ver tan mal a Serena.

─ ¿Pero entonces eso quiere decir? – no concluye ya que fue interrumpida por Ami

─ Así es Serena aun no despierta del coma y no ha mostrado ni mejoría ni mucho menos baja en defensas.

─ Se ve tan frágil tan falta de vida, maldición Michiru dime que fregados paso en ese departamento, porque odias tanto a Darién que fue lo que él le hizo – decía esto (no perdón) gritaba esto, con la rabia y el coraje a flor de piel.

─ ¿Estas segura de querer saberlo?, créeme que a ti más que a nadie la va a lastimar.

─ Vamos Michiru habla ya, ¿Qué es eso que le pudo hacer Darién a Serena?

─ Habla con un carajo.

─ Bien, lo que ese maldito hizo – y comenzó a platicar lo ocurrido.

─ ¿Qué?, pero ese maldito me va a escuchar – poniéndose de pie.

─ Haruka, no pierdas tú tiempo, no vale la pena que gastemos nuestras fuerzas con él.

─Es verdad además, recuerden que por más que nos duela o independientemente de lo que él le haya hecho a la princesa, ella lo ama y si cuando se despierte se entera que le hicimos algo a quien vamos a lastimar va a ser a ella.

─ Es verdad, pero tampoco nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacerlo pagar – decía mientras cerraba los puños para tratar de contener su rabia.

─ Hotaru tiene razón, además Serena necesita toda nuestra atención para que se recupere, nos necesita fuertes y tranquilas.

─ Eso es verdad.

**No fue culpa mía que  
tuviera ante los otros toda la pasión  
y que paso a paso hieras en pedazos su corazón**

Después de platicar un rato Lita quien aún no lograba sacarse la rabia que albergaba en su corazón por lo sucedido a su amiga, se despide del grupo de chicas.

─ Chicas las veo mañana, tengo que ir a preparar unos bocadillos para la escuela de cocina.

─ Ok, Lita nos vemos y suerte con tu tarea.

─ Si chicas gracias.

**no fue culpa mía  
tomaras el amor como un estorbo más  
y ahora vuelvas a pedir  
que quieres volver atrás.**

Al salir del hospital se dirigió al departamento de Darién quien tras la visita de Mina prefirió dejar abierto para que en cuanto llegara alguna de las chicas que faltaban por insultarlo esta entrara directamente sin tener que molestarse en tocar a la puerta.

**Déjame que vuelva a verla  
necesito darle una explicación  
sé que destroce sus ganas de vivir  
y cada gramo que quedaba de ilusión  
por favor habla con ella  
que la vida se me va si se va.**

─ ¿Eh? – al ver que estaba abierta la puerta – ¿Y esto?, bueno que importa mejor así, me ahorro el estar esperando a que me abra – y al decir esto se introduce al departamento.

─ Vaya por lo visto no me equivoque al dejar la puerta abierta, sabía que alguien más vendría, dime quien más va a venir, digo para ver si solo dejo la puerta de mi departamento abierta o doy la indicación al portero de que también deje abierta la de la calle – decía un tanto en tono de burla, aunque seguía tirado en el sofá con una botella de tequila en su mano, pues empezaba a cansarle que solo lo vieran a él como culpable cuando según él había otro culpable.

─ Darién ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de nosotras de esa manera y más después de? – sin poder terminar.

─ Después de lo que nos hiciste, bla bla bla, por favor Lita ahórrate la letanía digo ya me la se pues no se saben otra más que culparme a mí de algo cuya principal culpa es de ese entrometido – dijo tratándose de levantar.

─ ¿Que carajos estas diciendo de quien fregados hablas?

─ De su adorado e intachable e incluso inocente – decía en tono de burla – Seiya Kou.

─ Con Seiya no te metas, él no tiene la culpa de tus idioteces, porque él no te dijo que la ofendieras o sí.

─ Pero su maldita presencia hizo que yo perdiera los estribos.

─ Y ahora me vas a decir que por su maldita presencia te emborrachaste no, por favor Darién madura y hazte responsable de tus actos.

Darién al no soportar el dolor causado por la culpa y los remordimientos, además de tratar de evadir la realidad, al lograr ponerse de pie intenta golpear a Lita, quien ágilmente y gracias al estado etílico de él logra evadir el golpe y este cae al suelo al no poder sostenerse de pie tras el impulso generado para tratar de golpearla.

**Déjame que vuelva a verla  
necesito hablarle por última vez  
quiero que sepa que la quiero junto a mí  
que fui un completo idiota  
y que me equivoque  
por favor habla con ella  
que la vida se me va si se va.**

─ Mejor me largo y vengo cuando estés en tus cabales, porque así no eres más que una piltrafa humana, indigna de la princesa de la Luna – palabras que calaron en lo más profundo del corazón de Darién.

─ Mi niña, mi Serena, ¿Dónde estás?, ven pronto, me muero sin ti – lloro Darien, ignorando ya la presencia de Lita.

─ Jajajajaja, ahora si mi niña imbécil ojala te pudras y desaparezcas de la vida de Serena, pues solo Seiya la merece – y diciendo estas últimas palabras sale del departamento.

**No fue culpa mía  
tu sabias lo que te jugabas  
ella te quería, siempre lo decía  
y le rompiste el alma.**

Mientras esto ocurría en el departamento de Darién, en el hospital en el cuarto de la princesa de la Luna, se encontraba la pequeña Hotaru, quien al enterarse de las reacciones del príncipe de la Tierra trato de comunicarse con la única persona que al igual que ella solo le importaba que su princesa estuviera bien y se mantenía al margen del problema con el príncipe.

─ Princesa, por favor reaccione pronto, las chicas han estado actuando muy rudas con el príncipe y temo que Urano en cualquier momento intente como ella dice tomar medidas drásticas, por favor.

─ Hotaru, ¿Que sucede?, habla pronto que estoy ocupada ayudando a la princesa – le incito él espíritu de Setzuna.

─ Plut las demás sailors han ido a reclamarle al príncipe y temo que el haga una locura que después dañe a la princesa y no sé qué hacer.

─ Pequeña solo procura que no se enfrenten a él usando sus poderes, yo veré que puedo hacer desde aquí.

─ Está bien, ¿Plut como esta ella?

─ Tranquila ella está bien he logrado ganar tiempo para convencerla ahora me voy.

─ Adiós plut y tráela de vuelta sana y a salvo.

**por favor déjame verla  
por última vez tenerla cara a cara  
y mirar sus ojos para comprender  
que no es a mí a quien ama.**

En eso sailor plut desapareció con una sonrisa en los labios que ayudo a la pequeña a encontrar consuelo y así paso la tarde dando lugar a la noche, mientras que en el inframundo.

─ Princesa, esta lista vamos a empezar el viaje pero necesito que usted recuerde desde el primer día que lo vio.

─ Bien Plut, hagámoslo ya.

─ Portal del tiempo, permítenos ver la sagrada ciudad del Milenio de Plata – al decir esto una puerta apareció permitiéndoles ingresar a esos recuerdos del pasado que la princesa ansiaba ver.

**no fue culpa mía  
fuiste tú quien agoto sus ganas  
porque así sabias que la perderías  
y no hiciste nada.**

_─Plut, ¿Segura que no te equivocaste de momento? según veo es mi cuarto cuando bebe._

_─ Princesa fue su corazón quien nos trajo a él, espere mire – al decir esto se empieza a escuchar movimiento cerca del cuarto._

__─_ Reina Atenea, sea usted bienvenida, por favor pase._

__─_ Reina Serenity es para mí un honor venir aquí para conocer a tan bello ángel del que mis guardianes hablan tanto al igual que mi esposo, Endimiun hijo ven acércate._

__─_ Ya voy madre, aunque no sé porque tanto alboroto por una escuincla que acaba de nacer ni que en realidad estuviera tan linda._

__─_ Hijo discúlpate con la reina y mejor acércate para que veas lo equivocado que estas._

__─_ Esta bien – y acercándose a la cuna al poder divisar a la pequeña sus ojos quedaron prendados con la presencia de la pequeña y esta al sentir su presencia esbozo una sonrisa._

__─ Plut, ¿Que es esta sensación en mi pecho siento un calor muy cálido, una especie de seguridad?

─ Eso se debe a que ahora que comparte el espacio con su yo del pasado puede volver a sentir aquello que sintió cuando paso ese evento, pero por favor sigamos – ya que de momento la imagen se fue desvaneciendo ante ellas para dar lugar a otro recuerdo.

Mientras esto pasaba en el inframundo en la Tierra, en el departamento de Darién que tras la visita de Lita se encerró en su cuarto, después de haber llorado y bebido tanto logro quedar dormido y luego de algunas horas de haber conciliado el sueño:

_─ Hijo discúlpate con la reina y mejor acércate para que veas lo equivocado que estas._

_─ Esta bien – y acercándose a la cuna al poder divisar a la pequeña sus ojos quedaron prendados con la presencia de la pequeña y esta al sentir su presencia esbozo una sonrisa, pero el pequeño con ciertos celos en el – esta mocosa esta horrible parece una rata, yo me largo – pero antes de retirarse de la cuna le arrebato a la pequeña su chupón con lo que la hizo llorar – uyyyyyy y aparte de todo escandalosa y llorona que horror de escuincla._

__─_ Endimiun ¿Que has hecho?, reina Serenity por favor discúlpelo es solo un pequeño de cuatro años._

__─_ No me disculpes esa mocosa es horrible, huele mal y es muy escandalosa no merece tantas atenciones – y dirigiendo un grito hacia la cuna – ya cállate escandalosa._

_En eso aparece un pequeño de escasos dos años._

__─_ Grosero – le grita a Darién y dirigiéndose a la pequeña- tranquila pequeña, yo te voy a cuidar toma – decía mientras le volvía a colocar su chupón – una nena tan hermosa no debe llorar -y le deposita un beso en su mejilla lo que logra hacer reír a la pequeña Serenity._

__─_ Tranquilo pequeño Seiya y gracias por ser tan lindo con la pequeña Serenity – y al ver como mimaban al otro pequeño Endimiun salió del lugar refunfuñando._

Darién se levanta extrañado pues no logra comprender a la primera el sueño.

─ ¿Qué caramba significo ese sueño que hacia ese tipo, es que hasta en mis sueños tiene que estar presente? – decía con coraje en su voz.

**sé que es tarde pero quiero  
que me vuelva a ver y sino siente nada  
dejare su vida para no volver  
aunque me duela el alma.**

Mientras que en la casa de las outers, ya que habían acordado que Mina y Lita se quedarían esa noche a cuidar de Serena, las dos adultas se encontraban hablando.

─ Michiru dime, ¿Que vamos a hacer si ella no despierta, es que no comprende que sin ella nuestra vida no tiene el mas mínimo sentido, dime que debo hacer para que despierte?  
─ Haruka yo también quisiera saber cómo hacerla despertar y más ahora que mi espejo refleja cada vez más cercano el momento de la glaciación, en mala hora ese imbécil la lastimo.

─ Por favor ni me lo menciones que nada mas de escuchar de él me dan ganas de matarlo, dime como pude ser tan tonta como para permitir que la reina Serenity aceptara ese compromiso, mira ahora ella se está muriendo por su causa.

─ Si pero – recordando que no se le había dicho nada a Seiya – y si le hablamos para que vaya a verla.

─ ¿Qué?, estás loca ese tipo no debe bajo ningún motivo acercarse a ella – exclamo creyendo que mencionaba a Darien.

─ No tonta no me refiero a ese me refiero a Seiya, ya vez que él siempre la ha hecho sonreír y ha estado a su lado en los momentos más difíciles para ella.

─ Tienes razón en cuanto antes debemos llamarle – y tomando su agenda para marcar el número, una vez que lo encontró se lo pasa a Michiru quien ya tenía en sus manos el aparato – toma aquí está el número.

─ Bien – y una vez marcado el número de teléfono, espera respuesta.

─ ¿Bueno casa de la familia Kou, quien habla?

─ Bueno, ¿Seiya eres tú?

─ Si, hola Michiru ¿Que sucede, dime le paso algo a Serena, como esta?

─ Tranquilízate Seiya, por favor, podemos ir a verte a tu casa – pues al ver la reacción que tuvo por teléfono temía que si le decía ocurriría una nueva desgracia.

─ Este si claro pero dime, ¿Cómo esta ella?

─ Bien en unos minutos estamos contigo, por favor tranquilízate.

─ Está bien las espero.

CANCION: No fue culpa mia de Cortés.

GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS LAS LECTORAS ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO


	6. ¿SERAS MEJOR QUE YO? PRIMERA PARTE

TITULO: LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENCEN A **NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA AUNQUE CON MUCHA AYUDA DE UNA GRAN AMIGA Y HABLANDO DE AMISTADES GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, BUENO AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

CAPITULO 6.- **¿SERÁS MEJOR QUE YO? PRIMERA PARTE**

Y colgaron ambos el teléfono, Michiru al momento en que colgaba le informaba a haruka que debían ir de inmediato a casa de Seiya, pues con la llamada basto para ponerlo nervioso, una vez ahí tocaron a la puerta.

─ Espero no habernos equivocado en hablarle – comento Michiru, esperando a que abrieran la puerta.

─ Chicas que paso me dejaron muy preocupado y en casa de bombón no contestan, digan ya que está pasando.

─ Seiya por favor cálmate y déjanos pasar antes que nada, pues para lo que venimos a decirte necesitamos que estés sentado.

─ Perdón pasen, por favor.

Una vez adentro y colocados en la sala:

─ Bien ahora si díganme que sucede.

─ Lo que veníamos a decirte es que – guardando silencio para encontrar las palabras adecuadas pues sabía que el podría tomar la noticia muy mal.

─ Que pasa Michiru, vamos habla.

─ La princesa está muy grave en el hospital.

─ ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que bombón está en el hospital, que fue lo que le paso desde cuándo, porque no me avisaron antes?

─ Gracias Haruka, lo siento Seiya pero no tuvimos tiempo de avisarte estábamos muy preocupadas.

─ Así es por favor discúlpanos, pero por favor ve lo más pronto que puedas mañana ya que hoy las chicas han montado guardia y en el hospital no dejan pasar a nadie después de las 8 de la noche (ya eran las 9).

SEIYA: Esta bien mañana a temprana hora iré a verla.

Mientras esto ocurría en la casa de Seiya en la casa de las outers una jovencita de aproximadamente 13 o 14 años se encontraba ideando un plan para saber más acerca del pasado del príncipe en esta época para poder comprender el porqué de su actitud y evitar que las chicas siguieran culpándole.

─ A ver veamos, ¿Quién me puede hablar sobre el príncipe?, ¿Quién le conoce mejor que nadie a parte de la princesa?, veamos ¿Tiene familia?, umm – buscando entre sus recuerdos – no, no tiene, compañeros de la universidad, umm no, amigos, a ver, umm, ah ya se investigare con ese tal Andrew, pero no puedo llegar y decirle oye cuéntame de la vida del príncipe así como así, a ver veamos, ummm.

─ ¿Y si le empiezas preguntando de donde lo conoce? – comento Setzuna, apareciendo como la vez pasada.

─ Umm, si eso estaría bien, ¿Eh? – alzando la vista y reaccionando pues se había sumergido en su pensamientos – Plut, me asustaste dime que ha pasado.

─ Tranquila la princesa está ocupada, y dime ¿Aquí que ha pasado?

─ Hasta donde se solo tres de las iners han ido a verlo y papá Haruka y mamá Michiru fueron a ver a Seiya para avisarle lo del accidente de la princesa y bueno yo aprovechaba para idear una forma de ayudar investigando sobre el pasado del príncipe.

─ Ya veo pero dime ¿A qué hora piensas ir a ver a ese chico si por las mañanas vas a la escuela y por las tardes debes volver a casa? – interrogo Setzuna a la pequeña.

─ Mmm, no había pensado en eso, pero mejor lo veo mañana porque ya empiezo a tener sueño.

─ Entonces a dormir pequeña y ten mucho cuidado.

─ Si plut, por favor cuida a la princesa y dile que la extrañamos mucho, buenas noches.

─ Así lo hare pequeña, buenas noches – y desapareció.

Al día siguiente para fortuna de la pequeña, en cuanto a sus planes se refería, despertaba tarde, pues la que normalmente se hacía cargo de levantarla y llevarla al colegio era Setzuna, a las otras dos sailors se les paso levantarla.

─ Por dios es muy tarde, ¿Y ahora qué hago?, no creo que me dejen entrar en la escuela -pero aun así se vistió con el uniforme de su escuela – pero tengo que salir de la casa, a ver a donde voy, umm, ya se voy a la escuela con las chicas.

Una vez fuera de su casa Hotaru se dirigió al colegio donde estudiaban Mina, Lita y Ami, encontrándose a esta última que por vez primera llegaba tarde a la escuela.

─ Ami – grito al estar un poco lejos de donde se encontraba la peli azul.

─ Hotaru – dice extrañada – ¿le paso algo a Serena? - pregunta preocupada.

─ No tranquila es solo que – bajando la mirada pues sentía un poco de pena – ¿Quería saber si puedo entrar contigo a clases?

─ ¿A clases conmigo, porque que paso? – tratando de dirigirse hacia el colegio.

─ Es que este, bueno es que como Setzuna no está, pues nadie me despertó y no pude llegar a la escuela y para no perder el tiempo creí que sería bueno venir aquí.

─ Ah ya veo, pues sería cuestión de preguntarle al prefecto si te puedes quedar, pues por mí no hay problema en que me acompañes.

─ En serio gracias Ami.

─ Bueno entremos que ya es un poco tarde.

Y así lo hicieron preguntaron al prefecto quien dio la autorización tras haber sido solicitada por la alumna más aplicada del colegio, por ende paso el horario de clases y a la salida.

─ ¿Hotaru que tal te la pasaste en clases?, espero que no te hayas dormido, pues las clases son muy aburridas.

─ En serio a mí me parecieron unas clases muy interesantes.

─ Hotaru lo que pasa es que a Mina no le gusta estudiar

─Ja ja ja ja.

─ Eso es cierto, ¿Pero dime Hotaru ahora que vas a hacer? – pregunto curiosa.

─ Pues no se -contesto – debo hacer algo para que me lleven a ver a ese chico – pensó para si – pero tengo hambre y no quiero llegar a casa porque ni papá Haruka ni mamá Michiru saben cocinar, pero no quiero molestar a nadie.

─ Oigan y si vamos al Crown.

─ ¿Dónde es eso? -dijo – mentira ya sé dónde es Riny me llevo, pero ellas no deben saber, además a él no lo conozco – pensó

─ ¿Cómo no lo conoces? – pregunto sorprendida

─ No Haruka no me deja ir a algunos lugares porque dice que me distraerían de los estudios.

─ ¿Qué?, eso no puede ser ahora que despierte Serena le voy a decir que regañe a Haruka mira que prohibirte estar en el paraíso – decía esto último con estrellas en los ojitos.

─ Al contrario yo creo que Haruka hace lo correcto.

─ Pero así no va a conocer el amor y mira que es un lugar perfecto para enamorarse – decía tratando de convencer a las demás.

─ Aja Lita y luego, tú lo dices porque ahí esta Andrew – y dirigiéndose a Hotaru como diciéndole un secreto – es el chico que le gusta

─ ¡Mina! – le reclamo – te escuche y no tienes por qué estarle diciendo a todo el mundo.

─ Pero Hotaru no es todo el mundo – trato de excusarse.

─ jajajajaja, chicas son muy graciosas.

─ Bueno que te parece si vamos al Crown y después te vamos a dejar a tu casa en cuanto vayamos de paso al hospital.

─ Está bien, vamos.

Y dirigiéndose al Crown fue platicando con las chicas sobre banalidad y media, además de ir investigando sobre el chico con el que quería hablar sobre Darién, una vez en el lugar.

─ Hotaru, ven vamos a que conozcas los videojuegos.

─ Este si vamos.

─ Mina no empieces mira que si Haruka se entera se va a enojar.

─ Además debe comer primero, vengan vamos a sentarnos en esa mesa, además ahí viene Andrew.

─ Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?

─ Hola Andrew, estamos bien gracias.

─ Oigan ¿Y Serena?, no la he visto a ella ni a Darién

─ A ese ni lo nombres.

─ Lita tranquila.

─ ¿Que pasa porque reaccionas así? – pregunto asustado ante la reacción de Lita pero confuso a la vez.

─ Serena está en el hospital.

─ Si y es por culpa de ese.

─ Chicas tranquilas no ven que él no sabe nada y lo están confundiendo.

─ Chicas no sé qué haya pasado y no sé porque Serena este en el hospital, pero no creo que Darién tenga que ver, él la adora.

─ Si ¿Y entonces porque la trato de esa forma?

─ Chicas es mejor que nos vayamos – comento Ami con el fin de evitar problemas.

En eso un grupo de niñas con el mismo uniforme de Hotaru y al parecer compañeras de grupo de esta:

─ Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí a la ñoña del salón – dijo la líder de las chiquillas.

─ Oye sí, pero que raro que la ñoña este en un salón de juegos y no haber ido hoy a clases – le respondió una de sus acompañantes.

─ Chicas que no ven que la ñoña ya se siente niña grande o que no ven que se junta con preparatorianas – les respondió la tercera.

─ Hola chicas – fue lo único que atino a decir.

─ Hotaru, ¿Quiénes son estas que te están molestando, dime y las pongo quietas?

─ Lita por favor tranquilízate.

─ No te preocupes Lita, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, mejor vámonos.

─ Chicas esperen, aun no me han dicho porque Serena está hospitalizada.

─ Si tanto quieres saber pregúntale a tu "inocente" amigo – y junto con las otras chicas salió del local, pero Hotaru volteo a verlo ofreciéndole con la mirada una disculpa.

─ Hotaru disculpa que no hayas podido comer algo ahí pero es mejor que no volvamos a ese lugar hasta que Seré se recupere y venga con nosotras.

─ Si tienes razón, bueno que les parece si mejor nos vamos a mi casa y ahí cocino algo rico, para olvidar lo sucedido aquí.

─ Siiiiii, vamos -grito emocionada – vamos para que Hotaru pruebe tus deliciosas comidas.

─ Si es verdad Lita vamos.

─ Gracias chicas pero no quiero molestar.

─ No te preocupes, vamos.

Y así paso la tarde, al día siguiente, Hotaru volvió a colocarse el uniforme, pero esta vez en lugar de dirigirse al colegio de las chicas o a su escuela aunque si llevo sus cosas por si fueran necesarias, se dirigió en primer lugar al hospital a visitar a Serena y pedirle su apoyo para que pudiera hablar con Andrew y después de eso se dirigió al Crown.

─ Bien ya estoy aquí ahora a buscarlo – no tardó mucho en buscarlo pues venia saliendo de un pasillo donde se encontraban unos juegos de video.

─ Hola que tal otra vez no pudiste entrar a clases verdad – pregunto más como broma que como otra cosa.

─ No, esta vez sí me daba tiempo pero quería ver si, bueno eso si no es indiscreción – empezó a decir dudosa – y si no es ninguna molestia.

─ Ven señalándole una mesa para sentarse, dime que me quieres preguntar no te preocupes, no me molesto porque alguien me pregunte algo.

─ Bien, ¿Me puedes decir desde cuando conoces a Darién, el novio de Serena?

─ A Darién, mmm, veamos – tratando de hacer memoria - lo conozco desde si no mal recuerdo y según lo que mis padres me dijeron desde que éramos unos bebes, porque tu pregunta, es que acaso tú crees que él pudo – sin poder terminar pues temía escuchar que inculpara a Darien por lo que fuera que le hubiese ocurrido a Serena.

─ No es solo curiosidad, por cierto me imagino que quieres saber porque Serena está hospitalizada, ¿no es así?

─ Si me gustaría.

─ Bien lo que pasa es que – y le conto lo ocurrido.

─ Ahora entiendo porque las chicas piensan así pero créeme que él no sería capaz de lastimarla el la adora, por ella el volvió a ser el mismo chico alegre y lleno de vida y sobre todo muy respetuoso con la gente y las chicas hasta lo de sus padres.

─ Como era él porque dices que era alegre y respetuoso es que dejo de serlo.

─Bueno mira lo que pasa es que Darién era un niño muy educado, su mamá aunque lo consentía mucho le enseño a respetar a las chicas y sobre todo a tratarlas bien y su papá aunque era estricto le enseño a comportarse y ambos eran muy cariñosos con él por eso el trataba bien a todos los que lo rodeaban, pero después de la muerte de sus papas él se encerró en un caparazón de odio, despotismo y rabia hacia los demás – hizo una pausa para tomar aire y darle tiempo a la pequeña para preguntar pues veía la duda en su mirada.

─ ¿En serio, pero y como es que cambio?

─ Pues eso lo hizo con el tiempo – y de momento interrumpió la plática al escuchar el estómago de la pequeña – jeje, quieres comer algo.

─ Gracias, pero no traigo mucho dinero además desayune en casa – mientras que decía en su mente – hay si por favor me muero de hambre.

─ Tranquila yo invito, pues las amigas de Serena y Darién son mis amigas y por eso tienen trato especial – al decir esto le guiño un ojo – quieres unos wafles, pastel o algo en especial para comer y para tomar una malteada o un leche sola.

─ Unos wafles y una malteada de chocolate, nada más por favor.

─ Bien enseguida regreso.

Y una vez que trajo lo que pidió Hotaru más un poco de flan para postre de la pequeña, continúo con su relato:

─ Bien, ¿En qué me quede?

─ En que Darién se encerró en un caparazón.

─ Es verdad, bueno mira como sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, Darién se culpó de ello al haber sido el único sobreviviente y como su familia no hizo por venir por él fue llevado a un orfanato, donde lo trataban horrible.

─ Pobre, pero como salió de ahí.

─ Una pareja de amigos y socios de sus papás lo saco del lugar, pero Darién ya iba muy lastimado y según me contaban mis padres pues ellos trataban de mantenerse en contactó con los señores, pues la casa donde vivíamos era de sus papas y nosotros la rentábamos, pues ellos siguieron pagando la renta del lugar, hasta que nos mudamos, pero bueno ya me estoy desviando.

─ Descuida.

─ Bien, bueno te decía, según lo que mis padres me contaban era que cuando lo veían él era muy grosero le pegaba a las niñas, vaya era muy diferente al Darién que conocemos y que conocí, con decirte que después de un tiempo dejo de hablar por dos años.

─ ¿Cómo que dejo de hablar no decía nada? – decía sorprendida.

─ Así es, después de que se le paso la rabia por la muerte de sus padres, durante dos años no volvió a emitir palabra alguna a nadie y solo lloraba.

─ ¿Y cómo es que volvió a hablar?

─ Por un accidente que sufrió la señora que lo cuidaba, la verdad es que la niñez y parte de la juventud de él fueron muy duras, por eso es que cuando conoció a Serena me dio mucho gusto verlo tan alegre y sobre todo tan feliz.

─ Si ya veo, ¿Pero me podrías seguir contando un poco más de su pasado antes de conocerla, que fue lo que le pasó a la señora? – pregunto inquieta.

─ Fue atropellada al empujar a Darién para evitar que le pasara algo.

─ ¿Y la señora murió? -pregunto con miedo.

─ Afortunadamente no fue así, lo malo es que quedo invalida y el señor culpo a Darién, para esto Darién ya tendría como once años y por si fuera poco en la escuela lo trataban como un fenómeno o un extraterrestre, porque no solo era un chico muy inteligente sino que decían que el tenia poderes.

─ ¿Poderes, a que te refieres con eso, a qué clase de poderes?

─ Pues no se eso es algo que mis padres jamás me supieron explicar.

─ ¡Ah ya veo pobre Darién, entiendo como se pudo haber sentido!

Y así paso la mañana, cuando de momento se ven interrumpidos por un grupo de adolescentes, que se sorprendieron de la forma en como Andrew platicaba tan amenamente con la chica.

─ Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí – dijo una de las chicas que no era la líder.

─ ¡Chicas!

─ Pero si es la ñoña del salón, quien lo diría de ñoña a conquistadora, jajajaja – se burló una de las otras chicas.

─ Eso no es verdad, déjenme en paz.

─ Chicas, basta, bien ñoña si no quieres que tus otras amiguitas y tus papas se enteren que estuviste aquí, es mejor que escuches – le chantajeo la líder.

─ Yo no tengo nada que escuchar.

─ Yo no estaría tan segura, pues no creo que a cierto corredor le agrade saber que su niña estuvo platicando con alguien más grande que ella y no fue a la escuela.

─ Esta bien dime que quieres, Adriana.

─ Como no has ido a la escuela estos dos días que nos han dejado mucha tarea sino quieres que hablemos nos vas a tener que hacer todas las tareas de todas nosotras- le respondió la susodicha.

─ ¿Qué, de todas?

─ Así es vas a tener que hacer las tareas de Ericka, de Joana y la mía.

─ Pero como sé que no van a hablar.

─ Podrás acusarnos como es tu costumbre con el profesor- le contesto una de las chicas que respondía al nombre de Joana.

─ Esta bien, Adriana pásame tus cuadernos para empezar de una vez.

─ Hotaru no te dejes manipular si quieres yo hablo con ellos – intervino Andrew.

─ No te preocupes Andrew, es mejor que les haga caso, pero puedo hacerla ahí contigo.

─ Si claro sirve que así te sigo platicando, si quieres.

─ Si por favor.

Una hora después de estar platicando, haciendo tarea y aprovechando para pasar apuntes.

─ ¡Hotaru!, ¿Qué, estás haciendo aquí y con ese? – entro gritando al ver donde se encontraba la pequeña.

─ Papá Haruka – dijo asustada.

─ Te pregunte que que haces aquí agarra tus cosas que nos vamos ya.

─ Señor lo que sucede es que Hotaru no fue a la escuela y – dijo la chiquilla que respondía al nombre de Ericka, siendo interrumpida por Haruka.

─ ¿Cómo que no fuiste a la escuela y entonces qué haces aquí?

─ Por favor no la regañe y no se preocupe que nosotras la estamos ayudando a ponerse al corriente verdad Hot – contesto la chica líder al ver la metida de pata de la tal Ericka.

─ Este si así es – respondió una sorprendida Hotaru.

─ ¿Y porque no has entrado a la escuela?

─ Es que desde lo que le paso a... a Serena tú y mi mamá Michiru no me hacen caso y como mamá Setzuna no está para despertarme y llevarme, pues no me ha dado tiempo – decía con temor.

─ ¿Qué?, eso no es excusa.

─ ¿Y si la es que sus padres se olviden por completo de una pequeña al grado de dejarla sin desayunar y no estar al pendiente de si va o no a la escuela? – volvió a intervenir Andrew.

─ Mira idiota tú no te metas, en cuanto a ti – refiriéndose a Hotaru – si ibas a faltar a la escuela bien te pudiste haber ido a otro lado y no al negocio del amigo de ese, no a un lugar tan de poca clase – no sabía que decir porque ella solía ir ahí.

─ ¿Qué?, ósea perdón pero por si no lo sabe este es el mejor lugar en todo Tokio para los estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria, ehh, y ósea es un lugar de súper lujo.

─ Haruka, por favor no te enojes además el solo me estaba explicando cosas que no entendí de la escuela porque mis compañeras aunque lo entendieron no me lo supieron explicar – decía tratando de disculparse – pues recuerda que él es universitario.

─ Bueno ya basta, ya te dije que tomes tus cosas y nos vamos.

─ Pero aun no término.

─ Si es verdad y si en tanto quiere a Hot, es mejor que la deje terminar de pasar sus apuntes porque en dos días tenemos exámenes de algunas materias.

─ Esta bien pero yo me quedo aquí.

─ Haruka no lo creo conveniente Darién no tarda en venir y por favor ya no más escándalos ponen en riesgo mi trabajo.

─ Si papá Haruka, en cuanto yo termine me voy a la casa, te lo prometo.

─ Solo porque no me quiero encontrar con ese maldito te dejo pero un minuto tarde y no vuelves a salir hasta que Setzuna regrese, entendido.

─ Si está bien – y sin que Haruka pudiera escuchar – gracias Andrew.

─ Tranquila y dime en que nos quedamos para seguirte explicando – decía esto para que Haruka que aún no se acababa de ir al escucharlo se fuera con esa idea.

─ Adriana aunque no sé porque lo hiciste la verdad es que te lo agradezco mucho, es más toma aquí están las dos primeras tareas – decía esto entregándole dos de las cuatro libretas que la otra chica le había dado – ¿Pero dime eso del examen es cierto? – pregunto con cierta duda.

─ Ósea ñoña obvio que no pero ósea como te explico – quedándose en actitud de estar pensando - ósea si no le decía eso a tu papi, obvio que no te iba a dejar y mis tareas se iban al caño, ósea vez.

─ Entiendo, y nuevamente gracias, bueno voy a seguir, con permiso – y se retiró del lugar, una vez con Andrew – uy no soporto a la gente tan odiosa y fresa – dijo fastidiada por la actitud de esa chica.

─ Ay ósea pero porque no, si somos tan nobles, jajajajaja - le burló Andrew.

─ jajajaja, si como no.

Y así paso la tarde entre hacer tarea y conocer más acerca de Darién, el cual obviamente nunca llego al estar tan metido en su dolor que no le importaba lo que ocurría afuera y aunque Andrew quiso ir a verlo, fue Hotaru quien le pidió le diera un poco más de tiempo, por lo cual pasaron dos días más en los cuales Haruka se puso más al pendiente de las actividades de la pequeña, por lo cual esta no podía ir a ver a Andrew a menos que el trio de engreídas convencieran a Haruka de que iban a hacer alguna actividad y con ello dejarla ir al Crown.

GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS LAS LECTORAS ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO


	7. ¿SERAS MEJOR QUE YO? SEGUNDA PARTE

TITULO: LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENCEN A **NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA AUNQUE CON MUCHA AYUDA DE UNA GRAN AMIGA Y HABLANDO DE AMISTADES GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, BUENO AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

CAPÍTULO 7.- ¿SERÁS MEJOR QUE YO? SEGUNDA PARTE

El jueves por la tarde Andrew al ver que su amigo no había ido para nada a visitarlo, se preocupó tanto que decidió ir a buscarlo a su casa.

─ Darién ábreme sé que estás ahí, vamos amigo – le grito al ver que no respondía.

Darién al escuchar el timbre y la voz de Andrew, se negó a abrir tras pensar que aquel que creyó su amigo ahora vendría a reclamarle y por ende a juzgarlo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar lo siguiente.

─ Hermano vamos, abre, yo no he venido a juzgarte al contrario estoy contigo vamos abre, necesito decirte algo sobre Seré que me acaban de informar – dijo tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo.

─ ¿Qué pasa con Serena dime? – lo que resulto ya que fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta.

─ Tranquilo o de lo contrario no digo nada y déjame pasar que no te voy a hacer nada hombre.

─ Esta bien pasa – y abrió mas la puerta lo que dejo ver a un hombre completamente descuidado al grado de que si alguien lo viera en la calle juraría que se trataba de un indigente.

─ ¡Darién por dios!, ¿Amigo que te has hecho? – y al ver algunas botellas de licor en la sala – estás loco como te puedes descuidar de esa forma que es lo que buscas, acaso quieres matarte – exclamo preocupado.

─ Si vas a reclamarme algo mejor lárgate – dijo al no soportar más reclamos.

─ No amigo tranquilo, es solo que me preocupa verte tan mal a ti que habías cambiado tanto.

─ Bueno pues ya vez tal parece que la vida se está encargando de fregarme cada que puede.

─ En fin a lo que venía, Hotaru ha estado visitándome – siendo interrumpido por Darién.

─ ¿Has dicho Hotaru?

─ Si así es

─ ¿Que te ha dicho? – pues temía más problemas.

─ Me ha preguntado por ti, por tu pasado.

─ ¿Como que ha preguntado por mi pasado y que le has dicho Andrew?

─ Le he contado todo, perdona si no debí pero me inspiro muchísima confianza.

─ Ya veo y como ha reaccionado que te ha dicho de lo que piensa, pues con lo que le sucedió a Seré lo más seguro es que me odia y piensa que me lo merezco.

─ Por lo que vi te entiende perfectamente y no te juzga al contrario pareciera que quiere ayudarte.

─ Lo que aun no entiendo es que Haruka y Michiru e incluso Setzuna la dejen acercarse a ti, digo saben que eres mi amigo.

─ Pues no me lo vas a creer pero gracias a un trio de cacatúas "amigas" de Hotaru, fue que Haruka la ha dejado ir al Crown.

─ Hotaru con amigas, eso si no lo creo ella es muy solitaria, según se.

─ Aunque no lo creas Hotaru se ha hecho amiga de tres chiquillas de lo más odiosas, pero en fin hasta eso buena onda pues nos cubren en nuestras platicas ya que Haruka va seguido por ella y las chicas para evitar problemas le inventan que les estoy explicando algo, sino ya se hubiera armado la de Caín.

─ ¿Y buen dime que es lo que te ha dicho sobre Serena?

─ Ah sí pues me ha dicho que Seré aun no despierta del coma pero Hotaru cree que si la vas a ver o siente tu presencia es muy seguro que reaccione.

─ ¿Tú crees, entonces vamos?

─ Amigo yo creo que eso lo dejamos para mañana, porque no creo que te dejen pasar ahorita.

─ Es verdad, amigo, ¿Entonces me acompañas mañana?, para ir a primera hora – pregunto ansioso.

─ Claro que si hermano sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

**Voy a enloquecer  
aun no lo puedo creer,  
hoy cuando desperté... al no encontrarte  
y al no poder tocarte  
mis caricias se morían  
y yo también.**

Mientras que en el inframundo, Serenity se enfrentaba al segundo recuerdo:

─ ¿Plut donde estamos ahora y porque estoy de dos años? – pregunto dudosa al no reconocer el lugar.

─ Princesa estamos en uno de los jardines que fue clausurado después de esto, pero por favor veamos porque estamos aquí.

_La pequeña Serenity estaba jugando con una pelotita que se le había ido lejos de donde se encontraba y por tratar de alcanzarla no se percata que había un hoyo al cual estaba a punto de caer, cuando de pronto._

─_ Serenity cuidado no te muevas – al percatarse de que estaba por caer y al acercarse la pelota queda cerca de donde él estaba, trata de dársela sin que ella se mueva._

─ El me protegió de caer – sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de un calor inmenso y estaba por dirigirse a un tercer recuerdo.

**Te busqué en todas partes  
bajo una lluvia de lágrimas,  
caminé y me arrastré entre nubes de dudas  
hasta que mis huesos y mi alma  
lloraron sangre.**

De regreso a la realidad una vez que dejo a un Darien calmado pero sobre todo con una ilusión por la cual luchar se fue a su casa, mientras que Darién se puso a arreglar el departamento que estaba hecho un asco, pues tenía los ánimos por los cielos y una vez que termino de arreglar su departamento se fue a duchar para posteriormente irse a dormir y después de unas horas de haber conciliado el sueño.

_Dos años después de la primer visita de Endimiun a la Luna._

_─ Hijo por favor se amable quieres recuerda que un príncipe como tu debe mostrarse educado y valeroso._

_─ Si mami ya lo sé no te preocupes me voy a portar bien._

─_ Bien hijo – y al divisar a la pequeña Serenity – mira hijo ahí está la princesita Serenity, porque no vas._

─_ ¿Y a qué?, no vez que me cae mal esa chillona._

─_ Hijo – mirándolo con ojos recriminantes – ve, saluda y compórtate._

─_ Si mamá ya voy – decía con cierto temor ante la mirada de su madre y diciendo para si – que linda se ve jugando – pero saliendo de sus pensamientos – pero que estoy pensando esta horrible esa niña llorona._

_La pequeña Serenity estaba jugando con una pelotita que se le había ido lejos de donde se encontraba y por tratar de alcanzarla no se percata que había un hoyo al cual estaba a punto de caer, cuando de pronto._

─_ Serenity cuidado no te muevas- grita preocupado al percatarse de que estaba por caer._

_Y al acercarse la pelota queda cerca de donde él estaba, trata de dársela sin que ella se mueva, pero al ver que se acercaba un grupo de personas preocupadas por haber dejado sola a la pequeña y al tener la pelota entre sus manos se la avienta y hace caer a la pequeña al hoyo provocando que esta se lastimase y empezara a llorar._

─_ Uy que niña tan escandalosa y chillona le grita._

_De momento llega un niño de ya cuatro años de edad a socorrer a la pequeña y consolarla._

─_ Grosero – le grita a Darién y dirigiéndose a la pequeña- tranquila pequeña, yo te voy a cuidar ya no llores– decía mientras intentaba limpiar su herida y levantarla del lugar, para después de darle un beso en la mejilla – una nena tan hermosa no debe llorar -y logra hacer reír a la pequeña Serenity._

─ ¿Que carambas está pasando porque sueño eso, es que acaso eso quiere decir que no la merezco que debo alejarme de ella, pero entonces porque me duele el pecho solo de pensar en estar lejos de ella? – decía preocupado.

**Quién mejor que yo  
te hará el amor  
y bailará con tu respiración**

Sin haber podido calmarse y con la sensación de duda al respecto toma la decisión de arreglarse y esperar a su amigo para ir a ver a la mujer de su vida, una vez que estuvo arreglado se sienta en la cama pero en eso escucha el timbre por lo cual sale inmediatamente a abrir la puerta.

─ Amigo que bueno que estás listo y sobre todo con buen semblante.

─ Hola Andrew, si me siento un poco mejor.

─ Que bueno hermano.

─ Bien que te parece si vamos cuanto antes a ver a mi niña, me muero por besarla.

─ Vamos ojala y ella despierte ahora que vayas a verla.

**Quién entenderá  
tu mundo interior  
y te abrirá de par en par  
el corazón**

En el hospital se encontraban Ami, Haruka, Seiya y aunque escondida también Hotaru pues se había enterado de que Darién iría a ver a Serena y trataría de ayudarlo pero sabía que si Haruka la veía, la retaría y no permitiría que ella ayudara a Darién y una vez que este llego.

─ Señorita disculpe, ¿me podría decir en que piso se encuentra la señorita Serena Tsukino, por favor?

─ Un momento por favor – y tras revisar sus registros – la señorita Tsukino se encuentra en el piso de recuperación que es el tercero, en la recepción de este piso le indican el cuarto.

─ Muchas gracias señorita.

─ No hay de qué joven, ojala y la señorita se recupere pronto.

Daríen al escuchar las palabras de la enfermera agradece con una sonrisa mientras su corazón se encontraba aún más lleno de ilusión porque lo que tanto le deseaban se hiciera realidad y subiendo por el elevador.

En la sala de espera:

─ Haruka en ¿Dónde está bombón y cómo sigue?

─ Si buenos días Seiya

─ Perdón chicas, pero estoy desesperado por ver a mi bombón.

─ Vamos Seiya de seguro le hará bien a Seré el que tu vengas a verla.

**Yo... sí!  
porque te sigo queriendo  
mi amor**

Para mala fortuna tanto de unos como de otros las chicas y Seiya tuvieron que pasar por el elevador que al momento en que pasaban se abría y saliendo de él iban Darién y Andrew, por su parte Hotaru se había escondido en las escaleras de emergencia para no ser vista pero mantenía entreabierta la puerta para saber que ocurría.

─ Vamos Andrew que me muero de ganas por verla – exclamo Darien nada más abrirse el elevador.

─ Vamos – pero al ver que Darién detiene su paso, este también lo hace pero con cierto temor.

─ ¿Qué hace este aquí? – refiriéndose a Seiya.

─ Hace lo que tú no deberías hacer aquí que es ver a NUESTRA PRINCESA.

─ ¿Qué carajos estas diciendo que este viene a ver a mí? – sin poder terminar

─ Si el viene a ver a Serena, cosa que tú no tienes derecho.

─ Pero como se atreven.

─ De la misma forma en que tú te atreviste a lastimarla.

─ Eso lo veremos él no va a entrar.

─ Por favor que vas a hacer eh, atrévete a hacerle algo y ya verás cómo te va.

─ Hermano mejor vámonos, por favor hazlo por ella.

─ No Andrew, no voy a dejar que este se acerque a mi niña.

─ Cállate como te atreves a nombrarla después de lo que le hiciste maldito – yéndose contra el con el puño cerrado, pero no logrando golpearlo porque Darién logra esquivar el golpe, pero este si le logra pegar a ella.

─ Haruka – grita al ver que logra ser golpeada – cómo pudiste, no te vasto lastimarla a ella que ahora te atreves a golpear a sus guardianas.

─ Por evitar que este, quien es realmente el culpable de lo que le paso a mi niña no se le acerque, no me importa enfrentarme contra quien sea.

─ Bien entonces a pelear.

─ ¿Ami que vas a hacer? – dice al notar que Ami saca su pluma de transformación.

─ Voy a hacer respetar a mi princesa y a Seiya.

─ Has lo que quieras.

─ Ami espera deja que sea yo quien me enfrente a este sin necesidad de – haciendo referencia a la pluma de transformación - pues la princesa solo puede ser vista por aquellos que realmente lo merezcan y este no lo volverá a hacer pues aquel que ha osado lastimar a mi princesa no merece ser llamado príncipe ni mucho menos hombre, no como Seiya que desde el milenio de plata ha sido capaz de velar y amar a Serenity, la princesa de la Luna.

**Y tú  
quizá y ojalá  
vuelvas a casa a tiempo.**

En cuanto esto ocurría una enfermera habla a seguridad para que los sacaran para evitar problemas, movimiento que percibe Andrew por lo cual al momento en que se abre la puerta del elevador y sale el policía jala a Darién para el lado de las escaleras donde estaba Hotaru para evitar que lo sacaran, situación que si ocurrió con los otros tres.

En las escaleras:

─ Príncipe, buenos días.

─ Hola Hotaru, ¿Cómo estás?

─ ¿Príncipe, Hotaru porque te refieres a Darién como príncipe?

─ No es nada Andrew, así me decía Serena cuando estaba con ellas y a ellas se les queda decirme así.

─ Este, si así es Andrew, se lo decimos de cariño.

─ Ah ya veo, bueno creo que ya se fueron, pequé sabes donde esta – sin poder concluir pues Hotaru se adelantó a contestar.

─ Por favor síganme, enseguida los llevo con ella.

─ Gracias – y comenzaron a seguirla.

Una vez en el cuarto de Serena, Darién se queda estático pues le lastima verla en esa forma, con el cable para el tanque de respiración que le ayudaba a mantenerla con oxígeno y con el típico cable para el suero en una de sus manos.

─ Pequeña, ¿Qué te he hecho? – y comienza a llorar al no poder contener más sus dolor.

─ Vamos hermano tranquilo mejor acércate.

Pero mientras Darién se acercaba, Hotaru se adelanta para susurrarle al oído a Serena que Darién estaba ahí con ella y una vez que él se acercó y apenas la tomo de la mano sufrió un desmayo provocado por la impresión y la falta de alimento.

─ Darien, ¿Qué te pasa? – se acerca preocupado y alcanzándolo a cachar pues Darién al desmayarse iba cayendo.

─ Príncipe – grita asustada

─ Hotaru ve por un médico de inmediato – le indica Andrew

─ Está bien, ¿Pero y si lo separan de Serena? – pregunta temerosa.

─ Pequeña lo importante es que este bien, vamos ve.

─ Pero es que es el único que la puede hacer despertar – comenta con lágrimas en los ojos.

─ Esta bien ayúdame a acostarlo en el sillón y yo iré por el médico, no te preocupes que Darien no sale de aquí hasta haber hablado con Serena- le dijo nada más ver su reacción.

─ Si, gracias.

Mientras esto ocurría en el cuarto de Serena, Darién por su parte se encontraba reviviendo un recuerdo más, como siempre en forma de sueño.

_A la edad de ocho años, del pequeño príncipe Endimiun, fallece su madre motivo por el cual son visitados por diversos reyes y entre ellos la Reina Serenity y su pequeña hija, para el funeral de la Reina de la Tierra._

─_ ¿Que hace toda esa gente?, como si en verdad hubieran querido a mi madre – decía molesto._

─_En eso tiene razón príncipe pero debe entender que eso es parte del protocolo real – le contesta su guardián Malachite._

─_Hijo ven por favor – decía el rey llamando a su pequeño pues ambos deberían recibir a toda la gente._

─_ ¿Qué hace esa escuincla aquí, es que ni en el entierro de mi madre podre estar tranquilo lejos de esa escuincla llorona? – grita al ver que la pequeña Serenity se acercaba._

─_ Endimiun cállate – le reto su padre al ver acercarse a la reina Serenity y su pequeña de ya cuatro años – pequeña Serenity, ¿Cómo estas preciosa?_

─_ Bien gracias – al decir esto hace una graciosa reverencia y le entrega una rosa al rey – lo siento mucho – sonríe._

─_ Como te atreves a tomar esa flor niña tonta –le reclamo y al ver que estaba por empezar a llorar – uy ya va a empezar con sus chillidos._

─_ Endimiun discúlpate de inmediato._

─_ No nunca esas rosas solo podían ser tocadas por mi mamá – y se aleja del lugar._

_De momento se acercan los Reyes del planeta de fuego con su hija y los guardianes de esta, por lo cual uno de ellos al momento de ver que la pequeña Serenity comenzaba a llorar, se acerca a ella._

─_ Princesa Serenity, estas bien, que paso porque lloras preciosa_

─_ Bua, es que, snif, Endimiun, snif, tiro mí rosa y la deshizo, bua._

─_ Pero que tipo tan imbécil como se atreve._

─_ Seiya, por favor compórtate, el rey está presente._

─_ Perdón princesa, Señor por favor discúlpeme pero nunca me ha gustado que hagan llorar a una damita._

─_ Descuida muchacho, pero para la próxima fíjate como hablas de mi muchacho._

─_ Vamos a jugar pequeña ven, ya no llores – ignorando las últimas palabras del rey._

─_ Siii – decía recuperando la alegría – mami puedo._

─_ Ve mi niña._

Regresando al cuarto de hospital, una vez que dejo a Darién en el sillón bajo el cuidado de Hotaru, Andrew salió en busca del médico:

─ Joven tranquilo solo se trata de un desmayo, aunque lo que me preocupa es que se ve que no ha probado alimento, pues sus pupilas y la resequedad de sus labios lo demuestran.

─ Lo se doctor pero es que mi amigo ha estado muy preocupado por su novia y se ha olvidado de el mismo.

─ ¿Pero él se va a poner bien verdad? – pregunta con cierto miedo en su voz.

─ Si pequeña tranquila, solo necesita reposo y que en cuanto despierte inicie a probar alimento.

─ Si doctor gracias.

En eso Darién va recuperando el conocimiento, pero a la vez que va abriendo los ojos comienzan a salir de él lagrimas que asustaron a su amigo.

─ ¿Qué pasa hermano que tienes?

─ Yo no la merezco soy lo peor.

─ Eso no es cierto, además ella lo ama – y tomándolo de uno de sus brazos lo jala hacia donde esta Serena – ve su rostro desde que tu estas aquí ha mostrado cierta alegría, ha vuelto a tomar su color característico de vida, mírala – grito ya con los ojos llorosos al ver que él no se atrevía a mirarla.

Al subir su mirada y posarla en el rostro de la joven se abalanza contra ella y:

─ Mi amor perdóname soy un idiota no debí hacerte tanto daño, por favor despierta, tu familia te necesita, te prometo que si despiertas y me pides que me aleje de ti así lo hare pero por favor despierta, no soporto verte en este estado, tu no mereces estar así, por favor – y al decir estas últimas palabras la besa con una ternura y desesperación que tanto Andrew como Hotaru lloraron al ver tan triste escena.

Una vez que la dejo de besar se retira del lugar con una rapidez digna de tuxedo mask, al grado de no ser alcanzado por su amigo dejándolo junto con la pequeña niña en el cuarto donde se encontraba su único amor.

Afuera del Hospital:

─ ¿Pero cómo se atreven a sacarnos de esa forma? – reclama molesta.

─ Y lo peor de todo es que el sigue adentro.

─ ¿Estas segura Ami?

─ Si Ami, ¡Estas segura?, maldición tenemos que sacarla de este lugar cuanto antes – dijo al ver como la peli azul afirmo con la cabeza.

─ Debemos informar a las demás.

─ Tienes razón – y así lo hicieron.

Pero omitiendo informarle a la pequeña Hotaru y a Setzuna, pues según Haruka la pequeña se encontraba en clases y si se enteraba al estar ahora muy sensible podría poner en riesgo hasta sus identidades como sailors y en cuanto a Setzuna que ella se encontraba ocupada en la puerta del tiempo, por lo cual no fueron informadas y mientras esto ocurría en el cuarto de Serena, aun se encontraban Hotaru y Andrew.

─ ¿Pero que carajos paso con Darién, porque salió de esa forma?

─ Descuida Andrew algo me dice que pronto todo va a estar bien, pero por favor sigue cuidando de él yo te prometo que los mantendré al tanto de lo que ocurra con ella, por el momento lo bueno es que ya recupero la calidez que la caracteriza, por cierto gracias, por ayudarnos tanto.

─ No tienes nada que agradecer, además Darién es mi amigo y tú te has convertido en una amiga muy especial – dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa.

En el inframundo, Serenity se enfrentaba al tercer recuerdo:

─ ¿Plut donde estamos parece la Tierra pero yo no recuerdo haber venido antes?

─ Al parecer estamos en la fecha del entierro de la Reina de la Tierra, mire – dijo señalando un adorno floral.

─ Ah ya veo, pobre Endimiun – dijo al ver a un pequeño muchacho con la carita triste y al cual reconoció como el príncipe de la Tierra.

_─ Princesa Serenity – le llamo para obtener su atención._

_─ Príncipe – dijo asustada y temiendo ser nuevamente lastimada – disculpe ya me retiraba._

_─ No pequeña por favor no te retires y por favor disculpa mi comportamiento de hace rato, es que son las rosas preferidas de mi madre y solo una persona con el corazón tan puro y con la belleza como la de ella pueden tocarlas – y cortando una rosa para después ofrecérsela – por favor tómala._

─_ Gracias príncipe Endimiun – decía al tomar la rosa y sonreírle además de permitirle tomar su mano para que este le diera un cálido beso en su mano._

─ Que caballero era Endimiun, ¿no crees Plut? – le comento un poco sonrojada.

─ Si Princesa, era muy caballeroso – dijo al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su princesa.

Y así se dirigieron al siguiente recuerdo.

Cancion: Quien mejor que yo de Camilo Sesto

GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS LAS LECTORAS ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y OJALA EN ESTE CAPITULO TENGA POR LO MENOS UN REVIEW SE SIENTE FEO NO RECIBIR UNO SOLO =(


	8. LA DECISION PARTE 1

TITULO: LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENCEN A **NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA AUNQUE CON MUCHA AYUDA DE UNA GRAN AMIGA Y HABLANDO DE AMISTADES GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, BUENO AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

CAPITULO 8.- LA DECISIÓN. Parte 1

Después de despedirse de Serena, Hotaru le pide ayuda a Andrew para salir del lugar, pues sabe muy bien que tanto Haruka como Ami se encuentran en la entrada del hospital.

─ Andrew, ¿Podrías ayudarme a salir del hospital?, es que Haruka no sabe que estoy aquí y si me ven puede haber problemas, pues ella cree que estoy en la escuela, por favor.

─ Claro pequeña no te preocupes, ven vamos, como me imagino que ellos subirán por el elevador que te parece si nos vamos por las escaleras, eh.

─ Si está bien.

**Irme sin ti no fue fácil,**

**creo que no funcionó tratar**

**de olvidar que difícil solo me**

**hice daño yo, y aunque pretendo**

**estar bien, a quién intento**

**engañar, todos notan como me**

**duele, estás dentro de mí, así no**

**puedo estar dime que sí, que me**

**quieres, quiéreme**

Saliendo del lugar Hotaru se apresuró a ir hacia la escuela pues después de lo ocurrido era seguro que Haruka fuese por ella al colegio, en donde al llegar por fortuna se encontró cerca de una barda a sus compañeras Adriana, Joana y Ericka, de las cuales la primera le ofreció ayudarla a entrar para que no tuviera problemas en clases, puesto que gracias al apoyo obligado de Hotaru esta había logrado mejorar el promedio y si quería seguir con este debía ayudarle y apoyándose de las otras dos consiguieron ingresar a Hotaru sin problemas, por lo cual a la hora de la salida Haruka no se percató de que la menor no había entrado a las primeras clases.

─ Hola papá Haruka – dijo tranquila – ¿Y ese milagro que vienes por mí? – pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

─ Oh bueno, ¿Que no puedo pasar por mi pequeña? – dijo tratando de ocultar la realidad de su presencia en ese lugar.

─ Ah ya veo ¿Y cómo estas has ido a ver a la princesa? – pregunto para no ocasionar sospechas pues siempre le preguntaba por ella al llegar a casa.

─ Este sí, bueno vámonos que nos tenemos que reunir con las chicas.

─ ¿Con las chicas? - pregunto temiendo lo peor – ha pasado algo malo con la princesa verdad – dijo con un tono de voz segura de lo que decía.

─ Algo así pero lo sabrás hasta que lleguemos con las chicas al templo.

─ Esta bien.

**Hoy sé que me equivoque,**

**no sé cómo te perdí,**

**hoy vengo a confesarte que,**

**no puedo estar un día sin ti,**

**solo tienes que escuchar,**

**sabes que digo la verdad,**

**fue así lejos comprendí**

**no puedo estar un día sin ti**

**y lo sabes, porque no recomenzar,**

**sabes qué extraño las noches,**

**hay una sola que yo quiero olvidar.**

Ya en el templo y una vez que todas estaban reunidas.

─ Chicas, ¿A qué se debe esta reunión?

─ Michiru la razón por la cual hemos solicitado la presencia de todas ustedes e incluso de Seiya, se debe a que – deteniéndose para ver si Haruka estaba dispuesta a continuar con la noticia, cosa que así sucedió.

─ El maldito de Darien se atrevió a buscar a la princesa en el hospital y no podemos permitir que ese maldito se vuelva a acercar a ella.

─ Papá Haruka lo que tu propones – dijo con voz temerosa – ¿Es que saquemos a la princesa del hospital? – pregunto temiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

─ Así es no podemos permitir que un evento como este se vuelva a dar.

─ Haru, ¿Pero que acaso y según tengo entendido, que no son los papas de Seré los únicos que pueden sacarla del hospital?

─ Mina si no vas a aportar una idea mejor no hables – dijo Rei molesta.

─ Perdón

─ Rei desafortunadamente Mina tiene Razón.

─ Si, pero recordemos que ni Serena ni nosotras somos humanas comunes y corrientes, Serena es la princesa de la luna y como tal nosotras como sus guardianas tenemos todo el derecho de cambiarla de lugar con el fin de procurar su seguridad.

─ ¿Pero no creen que al hacerlo sus padres se puedan preocupar o den aviso a la policía para que la busquen? – comentario ante el cual Haruka se molestó.

─ Hotaru que estas tratando de decir que estas dispuesta a arriesgar a la princesa a un nuevo ataque, eso es lo que quieres, carajo que no entiendes que lo único que buscamos es su seguridad.

─ Haruka tranquila – le pidió Michiru.

─ Pequeña, Serena debe ser protegida por ustedes sin importar nada ni nadie, más que la misma Serena -dijo Seiya, al ver la reacción de la pequeña pero sin imaginar la siguiente reacción.

─ Si mi mamá Setzuna estuviera aquí ella no pretendería alejar a la princesa de sus padres – dijo acercándose a la puerta – y vería una mejor forma de cuidarla porque al alejarla de los que la aman solo van a matarla – y dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos ya que lo dicho trato de darlo con doble mensaje.

─ Hotaru – grito – pero quien se cree esa escuincla.

─ Haruka, no te enojes con la pequeña además desde lo de Serena se siente desplazada o dime cuanto hace que no la llevas o vas por ella a la escuela, además de que nosotras no tenemos ni el tiempo ni los medios para cuidar de Seré, porque donde la tendríamos, como cuidaríamos de ella – reflexiona Lita.

─ Ya hallaremos una forma de cuidarla

─ Y por el lugar no hay problema la cuidaríamos en la casa.

─ Iré a ver a Hotaru, debo hablar con ella – expreso Haruka después de procesar lo dicho por Lita.

**Por eso estoy aquí más como explicar**

**que me importa cuanto lo intente**

**estás dentro de mí, así no puedo estar**

**dime que sí, que me quieres quiéreme**

Mientras tanto Hotaru quien se había salido del templo al ver pasar un taxi decide ir a ver a Andrew en el Crown y al encontrarlo le llama con urgencia.

─ ¡Andrew!, me urge hablar contigo por favor ayúdame.

─ Tranquila pequeña, ¿Qué pasa?

─ Por favor llévame con los papas de Serena, Haruka y las demás la quieren sacar del hospital, por favor no debemos permitirlo.

─ Pequeña estas segura – y al ver el movimiento de asentimiento que hizo con la cabeza – entonces vamos ya – y tras hacerle una seña a su hermana salió corriendo del local para que en cuanto se subieron a su carro se dirigieron de manera inmediata a la casa de la familia Tsukino.

**Hoy sé que me equivoque,**

**no sé cómo te perdí,**

**hoy vengo a confesarte que,**

**no puedo estar un día sin ti,**

**solo tienes que escuchar,**

**sabes que digo la verdad,**

**fue así lejos comprendí**

**no puedo estar un día sin ti**

Mientras que en los alrededores del templo.

─ ¿Dónde demonios se metió esa niña y como fregados pudo desaparecerse tan rápido, peor aún a donde carajos pudo haber ido? – mientras decía esto en la explanada del templo, Michiru se acercó al verla tan molesta.

─ Haruka, ¿Qué sucede donde esta Hotaru?

─ Michiru si lo supiera no estaría así

─ ¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta Hotaru, pero no pudo ir muy lejos o sí?

─ No se

─ Debemos decirles a las chicas para que nos ayuden a buscarla.

─ Bien vamos.

─ ¿Chicas que paso donde está la pequeña? – cuestiono Rei al verlas entrar.

─ No sabemos, chicas por favor ayúdenos a buscarla.

─ Si vamos – y se dispusieron a buscarla por los alrededores.

**Un día sin ti escucha al corazón**

**y te dirá que tengo razón,**

**hoy nada me puede detener,**

**tienes que saber no te pienso**

**perder está vez,**

**déjame amarte que ya no**

**quiero estar sin ti, no quiero**

**estar ya sin ti**

Mientras tanto en casa de la familia Tsukino:

─ Kengy, Sammy por favor ayúdenme en casa entiendan que no puedo dividirme en dos alguien tiene que cuidar de Serena mientras despierta.

─ Pero ella tiene quien se encargue de la Serena tonta, acuérdense de sus odiosas amiguitas.

─ Samuel no hables así de Serena y sus amigas – le reclamo.

─ Pero es la verdad – dijo en tono de reclamo, pues aunque se encontraba preocupado por su hermana también estaba celoso por la gran atención que tenía Serena.

─ Sammy hijo yo sé que te molesta que le prestemos tanta atención a tu hermana en estos momentos pero entiende que ella no puede cuidarse en estos momentos e incluso podríamos llegar a perderla – decía esto con lágrimas en los ojos.

─ Perdón mamá tienes razón, está bien yo me voy a hacer cargo de la casa en lo que tu cuidas a Serena – y al terminar de hablar abrazo a su madre.

─ Gracias hijo – dijo aceptando y correspondiendo el abrazo, en eso suena el timbre.

─ Quien podrá ser, iré a ver - se asoma a la puerta y ve que son Andrew y Hotaru, a los cuales les abre la puerta – díganme en que puedo ayudarles pequeña – refiriéndose a Hotaru.

─ Señor Kengy por favor ayúdenos es sobre – siendo interrumpida por Andrew.

─ Buenas tardes señor Kengy, lamento molestarlo pero es muy importante que hable con usted y su señora, podemos pasar.

─ Perdón señor pero yo no sé de qué quiera hablar con nosotros a menos que – se queda pensando para después gritar – ¿SAMUEL QUE HICISTE?

─ ¿Que hice de que papá de que hablas? – y antes de que el señor Kengy hablara.

─ Señor venimos a hablarle de Serena.

─ ¿Qué sucede con mi pequeña, pase de inmediato?

**Hoy sé que me equivoque,**

**no sé cómo te perdí,**

**hoy vengo a confesarte que,**

**no puedo estar un día sin ti,**

**solo tienes que escuchar,**

**sabes que digo la verdad,**

**fue así lejos comprendí**

**no puedo estar un día sin ti**

Una vez adentro:

─ Buenas tardes señores Tsukino mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe y soy amiga de Serena.

─ Hola pequeña, mucho gusto.

─ Y usted joven, ¿Quién es?

─ Mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata y al igual que Hotaru soy amigo de Serena.

─ Perdonen mi descortesía pero que es lo que han venido a hablar sobre mi hija – se adelantó a preguntar al ver que su marido se encontraba un poco molesto.

─ Señora la razón de nuestra visita es que me he enterado que mis padres Haruka y Michiru junto con otras chicas quieren sacar sin su consentimiento a Serena del hospital con tal de evitar que Darien el – comento Hotaru y deteniéndose a pensar pues no sabía si los papas de Serena supieran de la relación entre sus príncipes.

─ ¿Darien?, el amigo de Serena – dijo al ver la cara de duda de la pequeña – que sucede con él.

─ Es que – siendo interrumpida nuevamente por Andrew.

─ Señora Si no mal recuerda Serena sufrió el accidente en el edificio donde vive nuestro amigo y estas chicas lo hacen culpable por lo cual no quieren que por ningún motivo él se acerque, pero yo le puedo asegurar – siendo interrumpido ahora el por papá Kengy.

─ Hacen bien en no dejarlo entrar.

─ Kengy, basta deja que los muchachos hablen y si Serena estaba con este chico es por algo así que no debes culparlo nada más porque si, así que por favor calla – y dirigiéndose a las visitas – continúen – siendo continuado el relato por Hotaru.

─ Él es una persona muy importante para Serena y estoy segura de que si él está cerca de ella, ella pronto se va a recuperar pero las chicas no lo creen así – dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos siendo abrazada por Andrew – y quieren alejarla de todos los que la quieren.

─ Tranquila pequeña.

─ Mamá entonces tenemos que ir pronto al hospital para evitar que se lleven a mi hermana, no podemos dejar que nos la quiten, vamos.

─ Momento Sammy, ¿Pequeña cómo es que sabes todo esto? – pregunto papá Kengy con cierta incredulidad en las palabras de la pequeña.

─ Lo dijeron hace apenas unas horas porque nos reunimos en casa de Rei, pero como yo no estoy de acuerdo me escape para poder avisarles.

─ Bien pequeña – y volteando a ver a su marido – Kengy no se tu pero yo no voy a permitir que me quiten a mi hija, así que en este preciso momento me voy al hospital – y volteando a ver a los visitantes – ¿me gustan acompañar?

─ Si claro, es más la llevo en mi auto.

─ Gracias muchacho.

**Hoy sé que me equivoque,**

**no sé cómo te perdí,**

**hoy vengo a confesarte que,**

**no puedo estar un día sin ti,**

**solo tienes que escuchar,**

**sabes que digo la verdad,**

**fue así lejos comprendí**

**no puedo estar un día sin ti**

Regresando al templo:

─ ¿Chicas que ha pasado, alguien la ha visto?

─ No está por ningún lado.

─ Maldición, ¿A dónde se metió esa niña?

─ Haruka, mi niña, mi pequeña, ¿Dónde está porque desapareció de esa forma?

─ Tranquila Michiru por favor no te preocupes que de seguro la encontremos pronto.

─ Chicas ¿y sí?

─ Mina no es momento de tus comentarios inapropiados – se adelantó a decir.

─ Rei lo que yo – siendo nuevamente interrumpida

─ Mina por favor mejor no hables.

─ Lo que yo quería decir es que usemos el comunicador – grito molesta, a lo que todas se quedaron sorprendidas no solo por lo dicho sino por la forma en que lo hizo y siendo la primera en reaccionar Ami.

─ Mina, tiene razón chicas – y de inmediato se dispuso a llamarla por el comunicador.

─ Gracias Ami.

─ No contesta – dijo después de tres intentos.

─ Déjame la llamo por el nuestro – y de inmediato se comunicó obteniendo el mismo resultado.

**Hoy sé que me equivoque,**

**no sé cómo te perdí,**

**hoy vengo a confesarte que,**

**no puedo estar un día sin ti,**

**solo tienes que escuchar,**

**sabes que digo la verdad,**

**fue así lejos comprendí**

**no puedo estar un día sin ti**

En el auto camino al hospital.

─ ¿Que es ese ruido? – dijo al escuchar el comunicador.

─ No es nada – dijo tratando de ignorar el sonido del comunicador.

─ Pequeña, ¿Porque no contestas, tus papas deben estar preocupados?

─ No lo creo, pero además en este momento no quiero hablar con ellos, primero quisiera saber que mi prin – deteniéndose al ver la cara de ambos acompañantes – primer amiga está segura.

─Por lo visto quieres mucho a mi hija, al grado de estar en contra de tu familia, verdad, gracias pequeña – dijo Ikuko para tranquilizar a la pequeña.

─ Así es señora

─ La verdad señora y disculpe que me meta en la conversación pero es que Serena es muy querida por mucha gente, ya que tiene un resplandor único, es capaz de alegrar el día más negro con solo una sonrisa.

─ Si Serena es la luz en nuestros caminos.

─ No por nada es mi princesa – al escuchar esto Hotaru se queda sorprendida y más en cuanto ve como la señora le guiña un ojo de manera cómplice por lo que empieza a preguntarse interiormente si la señora sabría de la identidad de su princesa, pero no dijo ni hizo nada por la presencia de Andrew que si bien era un nuevo amigo no debía conocer las identidades de sus príncipes por la seguridad de estos.

Canción: SIN TI DE LISSETTE

GRACIAS CHICAS POR DARLE SEGUIMIENTO A MI FIC AUNQUE DEBO ADMITIR QUE ME ASUSTO NO VERLAS HACE DOS CAPIS EN EL ANTERIOR ME SENTI MAS TRANQUILA CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE PADRE QUE MI HISTORIA LES AGRADE ASI QUE SOL MALFOY Y SHESSID GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME ALEGRAN Y ANIMAN A CONTINUAR, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE.


	9. LA DECISION PARTE 2

TITULO: LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENCEN A **NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA AUNQUE CON MUCHA AYUDA DE UNA GRAN AMIGA Y HABLANDO DE AMISTADES GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, BUENO AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

CAPITULO 9.- LA DECISIÓN. Parte 2

En el templo Hijikawa:

─ ¿A donde fregados se metió esa niña? – Pregunto en un tono extremadamente molesto – y sobre todo porque carajos no contesta.

─ Haru, tranquilízate, de seguro la pequeña tiene una buena explicación

─ Si como no

─ Oigan y si se fue para su casa, digo pudo haber tomado un taxi – dijo inmediatamente al ver las caras de Haruka y Michiru.

─ Si no la encontramos por aquí es probable que así allá sido.

─ Si vamos a lo mejor y está allá o con Andrew.

─ Investiguemos Haru tú y Michiru vayan con Andrew y nosotras vamos a su casa.

─ Bien quien la encuentre avisa a las demás.

**Qué difícil es refugiarse del dolor **

**Cuando se muere cada noche de desamor **

En el hospital, dentro de la oficina del director:

─ Doctor buenas noches – saludo entrando a la oficina del director del hospital.

─ Buenas noches señora, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

─ La razón de mi presencia en este lugar se debe a que necesito se les prohíba la entrada a unas jovencitas que pretenden robarse a mi hija.

─ Señora eso es una acusación muy grave, pero dígame quienes son ellas – dijo sorprendido por lo dicho por la mujer.

─ Son las siguientes – al decirlo extendió hacia el medico una foto donde se encontraban todas las chicas y fue señalando a todas a excepción de Hotaru y Setzuna.

─ Ya veo, bien en este instante daré la orden para que les prohíban la entrada.

─ Gracias – y después de una breve reverencia de agradecimiento salió de la oficina, en el pasillo.

─ ¿Señora, que paso?

─ Ya pequeña he dado la indicación para que no vuelvan a entrar esas jovencitas, pero me temo que aún no sea suficiente, sé que son capaces de muchas cosas.

─ ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

─ Se lo de sus otras identidades.

─ ¿Cómo? - pregunto sorprendida.

─ Ven vamos al cuarto y ahí platicamos ¿te parece?

─ Esta bien

**Qué difícil es dibujar ausencias de ti**

** Soñando con las sombras de ese tiempo feliz **

Una vez en el cuarto:

─ Señora ¿Todo bien? – dijo Andrew al ver entrar a las dos mujeres.

─ Si muchacho todo bien, gracias por cuidar a mi niña en lo que yo hablaba con el médico.

─ No tiene nada que agradecer por el contrario es un placer ayudarle – al darse cuenta que las mujeres querían un momento a solas dijo – bueno yo creo que ya es hora de retirarme, peque quieres que te lleve a algún lado o que le avise a alguien que estas aquí.

─ Gracias Andrew pero quisiera quedarme un rato más y no creo que te pregunten por mí.

─ En caso de que así sea dile a esa persona que la pequeña está conmigo y que yo me encargare de cuidarla, nuevamente gracias muchacho.

─ Bien así será - y tras darle una sonrisa de asentimiento a la señora – con permiso – y se retiró del lugar.

**Qué difícil es escapar a mi soledad**

** Y a tantas ilusiones que no volverán **

**Sólo huellas de del ayer sólo trazos de un querer **

**Al verte tan lejana y fría se muere el alma mía **

Mientras que en el inframundo, Serenity se enfrentaba al cuarto recuerdo:

─ Plut estamos en los jardines del palacio ¿cierto?

─ Así es Princesa estamos en uno de los jardines del ala norte, al parecer es en su cumpleaños número ocho, porque están preparando un área para colocar un regalo por su festejo.

─ ¿Un lugar?

─ Así es mire – dijo señalando el lugar donde se plantarían unas rosas.

─ Ah ya veo, por cierto mira una comitiva se está acercando, ¿quiénes serán?

_De momento se observa a un grupo de guardianes acercarse al lugar pero como escondiendo algo o a alguien y una vez en el lugar anteriormente visto por Serenity._

_─ Señor gracias por preparar el lugar para estas rosas – dijo dirigiéndose al jardinero real de la luna._

_─ No me agradezca nada príncipe, con tal de ver sonreír a mi princesa créame que esa será mi mejor paga._

_─ Lo sé – y colocando la raíz del rosal en el lugar que le fue asignado - y eso mismo espero – al decir esto coloco sus manos para transmitirle calor y mediante su poder ayudar al rosal a crecer dejando ver un rosal hermosísimo._

_En ese momento se acerca la pequeña Serenity quien iba sola pues se había escapado del resguardo de sus guardianas para visitar su jardín antes de iniciar el festejo por su octavo cumpleaños, pero al ver al grupo que se encontraba con su jardinero se acercó._

─_ Señor Montesco ¿qué sucede?_

─_ Princesa – dijo realizando una reverencia hacia esta._

─_ Por favor conteste._

─_ Mi señorita este – dijo al no saber cómo decirle de su regalo._

─_ Tranquilícese princesa, la razón por la cual nos encontramos en este lugar es por un obsequio de nuestro príncipe hacia usted – dijo de tal forma que pareciese un reclamos más que una explicación._

─_ Perdón – dijo volteando a ver al guardián con mirada autoritaria y colocándose a un lado del jardinero en afán protector._

─_ Una rosa que florece rodeada de amor y belleza es digna de una princesa tan bella y bondadosa, por eso permítame regalarle este rosal proveniente de la colección que perteneciera a mi madre – dicho esto realizo una pequeña reverencia y tomando la mano de la princesita – espero que le agrade mi obsequio de cumpleaños – dijo y le beso la mano._

─_ Es un regalo hermoso gracias – sonrojándose a mas no poder._

─ Que lindo

─ Si es un detalle muy lindo

─ Yo me refería al rosal princesa

─ E...este también el rosal es muy lindo – dijo mientras ella también se sonrojaba.

─ Si princesa lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa en su mirada.

**Para olvidar me falta tiempo **

**Para llorar me sobra vida y no habrá dolor más grande **

**Que no volverte a ver **

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Darien:

─ ¿Porque sufro esos sueños será acaso una señal de que debo alejarme de ella, pero porque, porque si la amo tanto?, no creo poder vivir sin ella – diciendo esto se quedó pensando.

**Para esperar me falta fuerza **

**Para intentar me sobra fe **

**Y se escapa de mis manos **

**La mujer que tanto ame**

De regreso al hospital:

─ Bueno señora creo que ya estamos solas.

─ Así es pequeña, bien empecemos – dijo acomodándose en el sillón y dándole un lugar a la pequeña para acomodarse.

─ ¿Porque dice de lo de las otras identidades?

─ Antes de Serena, cuando yo era joven tenía el sueño de ser madre pero por alguna circunstancia no me fue posible ser madre por lo cual recurrí a diversos tratamientos en diversas clínicas, un día, venia de recoger unos resultados segura de que esta vez el resultado de la prueba seria el correcto, y trate de esperar a mi marido para que juntos leyéramos el resultado pero medite un momento las cosas y decidí abrirlo pues el medico nos había dicho que este tratamiento era efectivo.

─ ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto curiosa por no comprender a que iba esa historia.

─ Igual de ansiosa que mi niña – dijo esbozando una sonrisa que sonrojo a Hotaru – saque la hoja de resultado y comencé a leerlo pero volvió a ser negativo, por lo cual llore – al decir esto su semblante era pálido y con una gran tristeza – cabe decir que ese día llovía muy fuerte, pero después de un tiempo dejo de llover y se despejo el cielo lo suficiente para dejar ver la belleza de la luna llena, y recordé una historia que mi madre de pequeña me conto acerca de la luna sobre una diosa que en ella habitaba y que solo si el deseó era hecho con sinceridad este sería cumplido, por lo cual mirando la luna deje saber mi deseó – dejando la cara de tristeza para pasar a una de tranquilidad – después de un rato escuche en mi habitación la voz de una persona que me pregunto que si era sincero mi deseó.

─ La reina Serenity – dijo para sí pero fue escuchada por Ikuko.

─ Así es

─ Perdón, ¿Y después que más paso?

─ Me asuste pues me encontraba sola y escuchar una voz desconocida no te sucede todos los días – dijo logrando sonreír y hacer lo mismo con la pequeña – pregunte que quien era y gracias a que la luz de la luna entro en mi alcoba pude verla a ella – haciendo referencia a la mujer que minutos antes había dicho Hotaru – y después de unos minutos menciono nuevamente lo de mi deseó para después presentarse y me dio un obsequio dijo señalando los aretes que ahora pendían de las orejas de Serena y me dijo que: "Son para empieces a creer en el poder de la luna. Y por que algún día, se los darás a alguien muy especial para ti" – recito las palabras dichas por la reina Serenity – me dijo que escucho mi ruego gracias a que ella se encontraba viendo hacia la Tierra, pero también me dijo de la grandeza que es tener un niño en brazos y verle crecer – dijo haciendo una pausa.

─ Mi reina siempre tan noble – dijo con un tono triste en la voz al recordarle, pero se percató de la interrupción causada – perdón siga por favor.

─ Ella me conto del legendario Milenio de Plata y sus habitantes pero sobre todo de su princesa – dijo volteando a ver a Serena – y del gran amor que ella le profesaba al príncipe de la Tierra que me imagino es ese joven – poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla como pensando dijo – mmm, Darién me parece que se llama actualmente.

─ Si es el príncipe Endimiun.

─ Entonces se han reencontrado, bueno como te decía – dijo retomando su relato – me conto lo ocurrido en la guerra contra el Megaverso y de su sacrificio así como el esfuerzo que hizo por hacerlos reencarnar.

─ Entonces le dio a usted la posibilidad de ser madre dándole a la princesa, ¿Cierto?

─ Así es y también me dijo que muy posiblemente ella tendría que luchar contra la mega fuerza o algo así, pero que no estaría sola y me dijo que ella lucharía bajo el nombre de Sailor Moon.

─ Y cuando eso paso usted ya lo sabía.

─ Así es y dieciséis años más tarde ocurrió lo dicho por la reina Serenity***

─ Y créame que la reina no se equivocó al dejar en sus manos a su hija, pues según lo que la princesa nos platicaba usted es una gran mamá.

─ Gracias pequeña.

**Para volver me sobran ganas**

** Para aceptar me falta el alma**

** Y se escapa entre las sombras **

**Quien me diera su luz **

En el Crown:

─ Pobre Hotaru mira que soportar a ese grupo de egoístas – pensó en voz alta.

─ Perdón pero a quien has llamado egoístas – dijo esto con un puño listo para golpearle.

─ Yo no he dado algún nombre, así que no veo el porqué de tu actitud

─ Hazte el imbécil maldito no creas que no te recuerdo, sé que fuiste con ese bastardo al hospital.

─ Momento no voy a permitir que se venga a mi negocio a ofender a un amigo, así que por favor retráctate de lo dicho.

─ Jamás, ahora dime a donde está mi hija.

─ Haru no creo que Hotaru esté aquí.

─ Por supuesto que no está aquí ella se encuentra con la MADRE de Serena – dijo recalcando la palabra madre.

─ ¿Cómo has dicho? – pregunto temerosa.

─ Que Hotaru está en el hospital acompañando a Serena y a su MADRE y me ha pedido que les diga que se va a quedar con la señora Ikuko hasta que Serena despierte.

─ ¿Pero quien se cree esa niña para estar tomando decisiones sin consultar?

─ Haru ella solo pretende estar más cerca de Serena.

**Me queda tanto para darte **

**Mi corazón, mi juventud **

**Pero a pesar de lo que tengo **

**Para vivir me faltas tú **

En el hospital:

─ Señora Tsukino, me voy quiero pasar a ver al príncipe pues estoy preocupada por el creo que se ha descuidado mucho desde lo de Seré.

─ Ve pequeña y dile que no se preocupe que puede venir a verla cuando quiera.

─ Si yo se lo diré.

─ Gracias, por cierto pequeña, ¿No sabes a donde quedo Luna, la gatita de Serena?

─ Se quedó con Mina, pero si quiere en cuanto vea a Mina le digo que le traiga a Luna.

─ Si me haces ese favor te lo agradeceré mucho.

─ Hasta mañana

─ Hasta mañana.

**Qué difícil es aceptar que ya no estarás **

**Y quedo en el desierto de mi soledad **

**Sólo huellas del ayer, sólo trazos de un querer **

**Al verte tan lejana y fría se muere el alma mía **

De camino al departamento de Darién Hotaru se percata que pasaba por una casa abandonada por lo cual se le ocurre tratar de comunicarse con Setzuna para informarle de los últimos acontecimientos y sobre todo ver que camino deberá seguir, así que una vez dentro de la casa, se concentra lo suficiente para lograr trasladarse al inframundo y al divisarlas.

─ Princesa – dijo sorprendida de ver el alma de su soberana tan radiante como antes.

─ Saturn, ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

─ Plut porque me detienes quiero abrazar a la Princesa.

─ No es posible ella está en trance recordando algunos hechos de su pasado que necesita recordar, ¿Pero dime que haces aquí pequeña?

─ Las chicas quieren sacar a la Princesa del hospital y alejarla del príncipe además de alejarla de los señores Tsukino.

─ ¿Qué?, ¿Pero qué es lo que pretenden como se atreven?, debes avisarles – exclamo pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña.

─ Los señores Tsukino ya tienen conocimiento de ello y mando prohibir la entrada de las chicas al hospital pero ambas sabemos que eso no es suficiente y por otro lado él está muy mal, debemos hacer algo pero no sé qué hacer me siento muy sola si tan solo estuvieran Riny o tu – dijo con la voz entrecortada por la tristeza que la embargaba.

─ Tranquila pequeña yo me encargare de que no puedan mover a la princesa del hospital – y haciendo un gesto con la mano para no ser interrumpida – tu ve a ver al príncipe y haz lo que sea necesario, otra cosa, no descuides tus estudios jovencita.

─ Si mama Setzuna – dijo y dándole un abrazo desapareció para volver a la casa abandonada.

**Para olvidar me falta tiempo **

**Para llorar me sobra vida y no habrá dolor más grande **

**Que no volverte a ver **

Una vez que salió del lugar, se dirigió al departamento de Darién y ya en la puerta de este se decidió a llamarlo.

─ Príncipe, abra por favor soy Hotaru – dijo después de llamar dos veces y no recibir repuesta.

─ Voy – grito, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

─ Príncipe buenas tardes ¿puedo pasar? – dijo al momento en que Darien abriera la puerta.

─ Este, si claro Hotaru pasa, aunque disculpa el desorden.

─ No se preocupe – dijo y pasando al departamento se dio cuenta del tiradero pero por no incomodar a su príncipe le dijo – que le parece si le ayudo a recoger en lo que le platico lo que ha ocurrido desde que fue a ver a la princesa.

─ Te lo agradezco y estoy de acuerdo pero solo si dejas de decirme príncipe y me llamas Darién ¿Te parece? – le pregunto.

─ Bien, ¿Dónde tienes las bolsas para la basura, Darién?

─ Deja yo las traigo, mejor empieza a contarme.

─ Vale, bueno después de que saliste del hospital las chicas - y le fue platicando todo lo ocurrido.

**Para esperar me falta fuerza **

**Para intentar me sobra fe **

**Y se escapa de mis manos **

**La mujer que tanto ame**

Después de dos horas de estar recogiendo y haber cenado, Hotaru se dio cuenta de que Darién necesitaba dormir y le dijo que se fuera a dormir que ella se encargaría de lavar los trastes y recoger la cocina y aun cuando él no quería aceptar ella logro convencerlo, al poco tiempo de haber concluido con el quehacer la pequeña se asomó al cuarto de Darién para asegurarse de que dormía y cual fu su sorpresa cuando:

_Seis años después de la muerte de su madre Endimiun, en compañía de su padre y sus guardianes fueron a la luna con el único objetivo de fortalecer las alianzas entre estos dos reinos, por lo cual se encontraba dando un paseo por el ala sur del palacio lunar._

─_ ¿Que estará haciendo la princesa, estará igual o más hermosa? - se preguntaba en voz alta porque si bien sus guardianes conocían de sus sentimientos hacia la princesa tenían estrictamente prohibido hacer comentario alguno al respecto, pero al ver que ella se acercaba rodeada de las inners cambio su postura pues sabía muy bien que ellas no lo veían con buenos ojos para permitirle acercarse a su princesa._

─_ Princesa es mejor que regresemos a palacio aquí se puede enfermar._

─_ Mars pero yo no veo porque debemos irnos el clima no es muy frio todavía además es de mala educación dejar solas a las visitas._

─_ Por eso mismo princesa debemos regresar por la princesa Kayou – le dijo Júpiter._

─_ Pero chicas el príncipe Endimiun también – siendo interrumpida por este, ya que se sintió ofendido por el comportamiento de las inners._

─_ Pero si es nada más y nada menos que la princesa llorona y las escuinclas metiches, chicos vámonos no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo miren que hay chicas más interesantes en la Tierra y que realmente valen la pena no una bola de mocosas lloronas._

─_ Si mi señor – contestaron sus guardianes pero el alcanzo a ver como Serena derramaba una lagrima porque lo que él había dicho le había lastimado muchísimo._

─ Perdóname princesa – dijo entre sueños después de haber hablado en voz alta el sueño que tuvo.

─ Príncipe, tranquilo ya paso – dijo una vez que estuvo cerca de él y paso su mano en un gesto cariñoso, para después salir del cuarto – ahora entiendo porque esta tan mal, no puedo dejarlo solo, bien entonces vayamos por mis cosas y ya mañana le informare mi decisión – dicho esto se volvió a concentrar para ir a su cuarto por sus cosas de la escuela y dejar un aviso a Michiru de su decisión de quedarse con la familia Tsukino, pues no podía decirles que se quedaría realmente con Darién para cuidar de él.

**Para volver me sobran ganas**

** Para aceptar me falta el alma **

**Y se escapa entre las sombras**

─ Bien Hotaru ya está decidido – se dijo mirándose a un espejo y concluyendo su traslado – te quedaras a cuidar de los príncipes y ayudarlos a ser felices, ahora a dormir, estoy segura que mamá Setzuna estaría de acuerdo conmigo – y dicho esto se acomodó en un sillón y se quedó dormida.

**Quien me diera su luz **

**Me queda tanto para darte **

**Mi corazón, mi juventud **

**Pero a pesar de lo que tengo **

**Para vivir me faltas tú**

*** Esta idea fue sacada del fanfic Mother de Yui-3000, de fanfiction.

Canción: Para vivir de Alejandro Fernández

GRACIAS CHICAS (SHESSID Y SOL MALFOY) POR DARLE SEGUIMIENTO A MI FIC GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME ALEGRAN Y ANIMAN A CONTINUAR, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE Y POR CIERTO AV BIENVENIDA (SI ALGUIEN ME FALTO POR NOMBRAR LO SIENTO).


	10. ¿UNA TRAICION?

TITULO: LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENCEN A **NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA AUNQUE CON MUCHA AYUDA DE UNA GRAN AMIGA Y HABLANDO DE AMISTADES GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, BUENO AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

CAPITULO 10.- ¿UNA TRAICIÓN?

─ Bien Hotaru ya está decidido – se dijo mirándose a un espejo y concluyendo su traslado – te quedaras a cuidar de los príncipes y ayudarlos a ser felices, ahora a dormir, estoy segura que mamá Setzuna estaría de acuerdo conmigo – y dicho esto se acomodó en un sillón y se quedó dormida.

Mientras esto ocurría en el departamento de Darien en la casa de las outers:

─ Pero quien se cree esa niña para andar tomando sus propias decisiones – dijo más en reclamo que como pregunta.

─ No entiendo yo tampoco que es lo que está ocurriendo con ella, ese comportamiento es demasiado extraño y sobre todo el hecho de ir con los padres de Serena.

─ Mañana mismo voy por ella a esa casa.

─ Yo voy contigo no sea que pretenda escaparse otra vez, por cierto debemos informarle de esto a Setzuna.

─ No creo que sea posible ya que ella está buscando a la princesa para evitar su muerte.

Y así paso la noche al día siguiente a las 6 de la mañana, en el departamento de Darien este se levanta con la tristeza albergando en su corazón, por el sueño que tuvo esa noche y como cada vez en los últimos días que se deprimía fue por una cerveza a su refrigerador pero al pasar por la sala ve un bulto un poco extraño en uno de los sillones.

─ ¿Pero que extraño que yo recuerde anoche recogimos todo la pequeña y yo, que será ese bulto? – y al acercarse se percata que no es otra más que Hotaru - ¡¿Hotaru? - dijo entre dudoso y sorprendido y acercándose a ella para despertarla – Hotaru, pequeña despierta.

─ Cinco minutos más mamá – dijo entre sueños.

─ Igualita a mi princesa – dijo un poco triste, pero no dejo de llamarla pues quería entender que hacia la pequeña en su departamento – Hotaru, despierta por favor soy Darien.

─ Príncipe – grito asustada al escuchar su voz y reaccionando – perdón – dijo al ver la reacción de el ante su grito – buenos días.

─ Buenos días pequeña, y descuida, ¿Pero dime que paso?, yo te hacía en casa de las outers.

─ Es que este yo – empezó a decir temerosa.

─ Tranquila no pasa nada solo dime que ocurre.

─ No quiero volver con ellas

─ ¿Porque, que sucedió, para que no quieras volver?

─ Es que yo no estoy de acuerdo en que lo quieran separar a usted y los papas de la princesa de ella – dijo en forma de reclamo – ella no se lo merece.

─ Entiendo ¿y qué piensas hacer?

─ Me quiero quedar con usted, digo si se puede – se corrigió con las mejillas sonrojadas por su atrevimiento.

─ ¿Conmigo?

─ Si es que si voy con los Tsukino siento que estorbaría y con las inners no quiero ir tampoco porque ellas piensan igual que Haruka y con Andrew sé que es buen amigo pero no le tengo mucha confianza.

─ Entiendo, pero y tus cosas, tu escuela, no puedes estar faltando

─ Igualito que mamá Setzuna – aunque fue escuchada por Darien.

─ Jajaja, tal vez pero tiene razón no debes descuidar tus estudios, dime, ¿A qué hora entras?

─ A las 8

─ ¿A la 8? - pregunto al darse cuenta que ya eran 6:15 – ¿Y dónde está tu escuela?

─ A una media hora de aquí.

─ ¿Media hora? - pregunto para sí y viendo el tiempo que les quedaba – bien entonces a levantarse, todavía tenemos que ir por tus cosas, deberás bañarte y sobre todo desayuna, así que vamos arriba.

─ Mis cosas ya están aquí solo me tendría que bañar y desayunar.

─ ¿Cómo pero si ayer no traías na? – Quedándose callado para después continuar – no me digas que te teletransportaste por tus cosas.

─ Algo así – dijo sonrojada.

─ Vaya – dijo sorprendido, bueno ve a bañarte en lo que yo busco algo para desayunar, hay un baño en el cuarto de la izquierda – le dijo señalando el cuarto (el cuarto de Darien era el de la derecha).

─ Bien pero y usted no – siendo interrumpida.

─ En que hemos quedado nada de usted y si, solo que antes iré a hacer un poco de ejercicio después de llevarte a la escuela – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

─ Bueno entonces ya regreso – dijo ella retirándose al baño que le fue asignado, pero al entrar se sorprendió pues estaba decorado con cosas para niña (o mujer como gusten imaginarlo) y con la curiosidad característica de una niña fue hacia el ropero donde encontró ropa tanto para niña-adolecente, como para una chica adulta, que imagino pertenecía a Serena – entonces, ¿O la princesa ha estado aquí o son obsequios que le tiene guardados, pero la ropa más pequeña de quien será? – se dijo y se preguntó a sí misma.

─ Así es, esa ropa es de Serena y la más pequeña es de Riny para cuando vuelva a venir, claro si es que llega a regresar – lo dijo con tono melancólico.

─ Ya vera que ella volverá, no se dé por vencido, algo me dice que usted y la princesa estarán juntos muy pronto – dijo alegremente para transmitirle un poco de esa alegría a su príncipe.

─ Gracias, pequeña – dijo al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chiquilla – por cierto quería avisarte que vamos a tener que desayunar fuera, porque no tengo nada en el refri – dijo sonrojado por su descuido.

─ ¡Sí!, bueno me voy a bañar – dijo feliz pues se imaginaba a donde irían a desayunar y como Andrew siempre que iba la consentía se alegró y se fue corriendo al baño.

─ Bien – una vez que Hotaru entro al baño él se quedó viendo las cosas de su princesa y se dijo para si – ojala y tengas razón, pero me temo que ya no podrá ser si ella no despierta – y viendo una foto de ella – si para despertar me tengo que alejar de ti, así lo hare pero por favor princesa despierta – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

En casa de las outers a eso de las siete de la mañana:

─ Bien hora de levantarnos para ir por esa niña.

─ Haru tranquila recuerda que nosotros tenemos sus cosas y sin ellas no puede ir a la escuela.

─ Es verdad, pero de todos modos debemos apresurarnos, voy por sus cosas

─ Bien, en un momento te alcanzo

En el Crown, después de haberse arreglado:

─ Darién, Hotaru hola ¿Cómo están, que paso?

─ Hola Andrew, tranquilo solo venimos a desayunar

─ Hola, si tranquilo todo está bien

─ Que bueno, pero díganme ¿Qué les sirvo?, mmm ya se lo de siempre cierto – dijo viendo tanto a uno como a otro.

─ Para mí sí, no se tu Hotaru – dijo volteando a verla.

─ Este, también aunque en lugar de malteada me puedes traer un jugo de naranja por favor.

─ Claro que si bien ahora regreso.

─ Ahora entiendo – dijo sonriente.

─ ¿Qué pasa, que es lo que ahora entiendes? - pregunto pues no entendió su reacción.

─ Has venido seguido por aquí cierto.

─ Este si vengo con unas compañeras.

─ Ah ya veo.

─ Bien he vuelto – y dándole su pedido a Hotaru – aquí tienes pequeña, Darien – dijo extendiéndole su platillo.

─ Y dime que tal tu tarde hermano – dijo dirigiéndose a Andrew.

─ Bien hasta que vino ese tal Haruka

─ ¿Haruka estuvo aquí? - pregunto con cierto temor.

─ Si pequeña pero no te preocupes le dije que estabas con los Tsukino y que te quedarías con ellos, como la señora Ikuko me dijo.

─ ¿Cómo entonces si te ibas a quedar con los Tsukino?, pequeña me hubieras dicho para avisarles.

─ Si es solo que como la Señora Ikuko me pidió que fuera a verte para que ella estuviera más tranquila le pedí permiso para que me quedara contigo, porque ambas estábamos preocupadas por ti.

─ ¿Segura? – le dijo en tono como de regaño.

─ Si – dijo haciendo cara de gato de Shrek.

─ Venga Darién no creo que mienta.

─ Bien te creo pequeña ahora a desayunar porque llegamos tarde.

─ Si papá.

─ jajajaja.

En casa de los Tsukino, tocan a la puerta:

─ ¿Quién podrá ser? – pregunto a su marido mamá Ikuko al escuchar el timbre.

─ Voy a ver.

─ Bien.

**Cuando estés perdido, **

**bajo un cielo triste y gris y nada nada te haga feliz,**

** pon tu pensamiento en mí, y nómbrame sin paz **

**recuerda q siempre tendrás mi amistad. **

**háblame búscame y al lugar q quieras ir a tu lado ahí estaré. **

**todo lo q tienes q hacer, es sentir q no te olvide, soy amiga si... **

**tu amiga fiel ...**

En la puerta:

─ Esa niña me va a escuchar.

─ Haru tranquila mira ya nos abren -dijo al ver que la puerta se abría.

─ Si diga – al ver que eran unas amistades de Serena – díganme señorita en que puedo ayudarles.

─ Venimos por nuestra hija Hotaru – dijo antes de que Michiru pudiera contestar.

─ Lo siento mucho jovencitos pero la pequeña ya está en la escuela mi hijo Sammy el acompaño como van en la misma escuela.

─ ¿Qué?, pero eso no es posible nosotros tenemos sus cosas de la escuela.

─ Probablemente así es pero ella nos pidió el favor de llevarla.

─ Perdón pero ustedes no tienen ningún derecho – en eso ve llegar a la señora Ikuko.

─ De la misma forma que ustedes no tienen derecho sobre mi hija y más sin en cambio ahora pretenden decidir quién puede o no verla cierto, o mejor dicho ustedes si tienen derecho a sacar a mi hija del hospital y llevársela a no sé dónde lejos de sus padres, ¿no?

─ Usted no entiende es nuestra obligación protegerla además usted no es nadie para decirnos que hacer con la princesa – dijo muy molesta.

─ Haruka tranquilízate – dijo al ver la reacción de la rubia.

─ Te equivocas muchachita, tengo más derecho que cualquiera de ustedes pues SOY SU MADRE y si no me creen ya saben a quién preguntarle – exclamo molesta Ikuko evitando que su esposo hablara.

─ ¿De que está hablando? – dijo al no comprender lo dicho por la señora Ikuko.

─ Ustedes saben de lo que hablo en cuanto a la pequeña Hotaru se quedara con nosotros hasta que mi hija despierte y su madre Setzuna venga por ella, ahora retírense por favor – al decir esto les cierra la puerta.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Pero quienes se creen?

─ Lo que sigo sin entender es porque dijo lo que dijo la señora a quien tenemos que preguntarle.

─ Yo tampoco lo entiendo – dijo ya más calmada – en fin como sea vamos por esa chiquilla.

─ Si vamos – al decir esto se dirigieron a la escuela de Hotaru.

**cuando estés vencido y en ti no encuentres paz**

** y al dolor te entregues por los demás mira dentro tuyo**

** y ahí me encontraras soy esa pequeña luz **

**de amistad háblame búscame y al lugar q quieras iré a tu lado ... **

**siempre...ahí estaré**

Mientras que en el cuarto de Hospital de Serena se encontraba Darien, quien no se atrevía a acercarse al cuerpo de su princesa por miedo a que su cercanía le hiciera daño, pero esta cercanía en lugar de dañarla ocasiono que Serena en el inframundo tuviera un nuevo recuerdo:

─ Plut ¿en dónde estamos?

─ Parece ser la Tierra

─ ¿Pero qué hacemos nosotras aquí?, si – en ese momento se observan dos destellos – ¿Eh, que es eso?

─ Son Saturn y Usted a sus once años – dijo al identificar a las jovencitas

─ ¿Eh?

_El lugar en mención era una playa muy cercana al hogar del príncipe Endimiun, quien a petición de su padre se encontraba atendiendo a algunas princesas de los diversos reinos existentes en la Tierra que al percatarse de los destellos corrieron hacia el lugar donde provenían y al llegar:_

_─ ¿Pero que ha pasado? – pregunto una chica y al ver a Serenity – ¿Y está de dónde salió? – dijo al percatarse de la belleza de esa chiquilla que fue lo que más le molesto._

_─ Esta tiene su nombre, insolente – dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer y agrego – y para ti y los demás es la princesa de princesas la hermosa Serenity del Reino Lunar._

_─ Ohhh_

_─ Yo respetar a esa mocosa ja y por favor princesa de princesas si como no, a menos que sea pero de la basura porque la única princesa de princesas soy YO la futura soberana de la Tierra – y volteando a ver a Endimiun que hasta el momento se encontraba callado – verdad guapo._

_─ Beryl, no sé quién te ha dicho esa estupidez – dijo molesto y agrego – lo que sí es un hecho es que deberás disculparte con la princesa – al decir esto se dirige hacia donde esta Serenity y dándole un beso en la mano continuo – Bienvenida Princesa Serenity, pero dígame porque vino sola no se da cuenta que la podrían haber raptado o lastimado si no llego antes – dijo preocupado y dejando boquiabiertas a sus acompañantes._

_─ Hey la princesa no viene sola y yo puedo protegerla._

_─ Jajaja por favor que puede hacer una mocosa como tú, jajaja_

_─ jajaja_

_─ ¡Ahora veras, bruja! -dijo molesta_

_─ Tranquila ¿Saturn? - pregunto viendo hacia Serenity quien afirmo mediante un movimiento de cabeza y sonriendo por lo dicho por la pequeña guerrera – mientras yo esté presente nadie ofenderá ni tocara a la princesa._

_─ ¿Qué?, ¿Pero cómo has dicho? ¡Es que acaso prefieres proteger a un par de mocosas idiotas que a mí la princesa del reino del norte! - exclamo._

_─ Beryl, basta ya y ahora discúlpate que la princesa es mi invitada de honor._

_─ Ja – dijo de manera despectiva – me largo no voy a soportar a esta niñata._

_─ Príncipe, gracias pero no debió esto le puede causar problemas – comento temerosa._

_─ Nada de eso, princesa por favor – dijo extendiéndole la mano para que ella la tomara y empezaran a caminar – pero dígame a que debemos este honor._

_─ E..es...este – logro articular nerviosa pues su idea de ver al príncipe se estaba cumpliendo pero no como lo había planeado y antes de continuar su guardiana salió al quite._

_─ Yo le he pedido venir a mi princesa pues yo quería conocer la Tierra y como soy la más pequeña en edad de sus guardianas, pues quería conocerla como me han hablado mucho de ella le insistí tanto, pues aquí estamos, espero que no le moleste – dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lindo angelito._

_─ Al contrario es un placer – y se pasó la tarde atendiendo a Serenity y su guardiana._

Mientras que el recuerdo transcurría una emocionada Serenity no dejaba de admirar todos los detalles que su príncipe tenía con ella, pero en la Tierra, mas específicamente en la escuela de Hotaru ella ideaba una forma para evitar a Haruka y Michiru a la hora de su salida y para cuando esta llego un trio de alumnas se acercaron a las outers en mención mientras Hotaru que había divisado a Darién se fue corriendo hacia el coche con el fin de evitar la confrontación entre los adultos y una vez en el carro:

─ Hola pequeña que tal la escuela – dijo tratando de sonar alegre pues después de la nueva visita hecha al hospital andaba muy deprimido y como se sentía responsable de la pequeña fue a por ella.

─ Bien, aprendí mucho hoy – y al percatarse del semblante de Darién, con tal de mejorarle el ánimo agrego – papá ¿ya fuiste al super, o vamos con Andrew? - le cuestiono cual niña bien portada que espera un premio por su buen comportamiento.

─ No la verdad no he ido, quieres ir a lo de Andrew ¿cierto, que es lo que te gusta del lugar, la comida o quien lo atiende, eh? - pregunta inquieto por la emoción mostrada por la jovencita.

─ ¡Papá! - exclamo – claro que voy por la comida Andrew cocina riquísimo, además le gusta a Lita y es tu amigo – reflexiono y con nueva exclamación dijo - ¡hasta podría ser mi papá! - y corrigiéndose – o más bien mi tío porque tú eres mi papá o ya se te olvido que eso quedo claro hoy en la mañana ¡Príncipe! - dijo como recriminándolo con un puchero.

─ Ok, ok está bien yo solo preguntaba – se justificó – bueno pues entonces primero a comer y después al super para comprar lo que haga falta ah y luego a estudiar, ¿te parece?

─ ¡Sí! - exclamo – a todo menos lo último, ¿podemos cambiarlo por un paseo en el parque? - cuestiono con los ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

─ Vale, pero buscaremos un momento para estudiar, no puedes desatender tus estudios, a Seré – deteniéndose al instante pues el solo recordarla le dolió y Hotaru al darse cuenta respondió.

─ Vale por Seré estudiaremos más tarde así cuando la vayas a ver le platicas de mis esfuerzos para que se alegre y regrese más rápido con nosotros – y alzándose a darle un beso en la mejilla a Darién agrego – mamá estará orgullosa del gran papá que eres – Darién ante este gesto solo pudo sonreír y continuar con el itinerario planeado.

**la distancia no existira **

**para este cariño jamás soy amiga si tu amiga ... **

**sabes q en mi alma tienes lugar un pueblo**

** con quien vas abierto para tus sueños tus penas **

**y tus sentimientos y y o te lo ofrezco.. **

**háblame búscame **

**y al lugar que quieras iré a tu lado siempre **

**ahí estaré todo lo q tienes q hacer es sentir**

(N/A: Darién lleva días sin ir a trabajar porque pidió un permiso por medio de Andrew para no asistir por lo ocurrido a Serena)

Una vez en el Crown Andrew se dispuso a atenderlos alegrándose porque esa chiquilla no solo acompañaba a su mejor amigo sino también le alegraba su mirada, pues desde lo de Serena Darién se la pasaba triste.

─ Chicos que alegría tenerlos por aquí no saben lo bien que se siente que tus amigos se acuerden de ti – exclamo alegre.

─ Dirás tu familia – dijo sonriente.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Jajajaja, así es Andrew – y sin percatarse de que un par de jóvenes se acercaban a ellos comento – a partir de anoche Hotaru es mi hija y estará conmigo hasta que ella lo decida.

─ ¿Qué?, ¿Pero qué estupidez estas diciendo, es que acaso crees que Hotaru estará segura con un maldito asesino? - le cuestiono y volteando hacia Hotaru – Hotaru vámonos Haruka está muy preocupada por ti y tu Andrew no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan amigo de este – sin poder concluir sus insultos al ser interrumpida por la pequeña.

─ ¡Basta! - grito parándose y dándole una bofetada a Lita, añadió - No voy a permitir que ofendan a mi padre, así que si no estás dispuesta a disculparte con él, largo de aquí.

─ ¿Qué? – exclamaron ambas chicas.

─ Lo que escucharon él Darién Endimiun Chiba es MI PADRE así que largo – les grito recalcando las palabras mi padre.

─ Hotaru, HIJA tranquila todo está bien, mejor siéntate a comer – le dijo de forma tierna y recalcando de igual forma la palabra hija.

─ Si, papá – dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla pero sin dejar de ver desafiante a las otras dos.

─ Lita, vámonos no tiene caso perder el tiempo con esta traidora.

─ ¡Momento Mina! - exploto Darién – de mi podrás decir todo lo que quieras pero a mi hija Hotaru la respetas entendido – dijo amenazante.

─ Papi no – sin poder concluir.

─ No pequeña, no voy a permitir que intenten destruirte a ti solo porque estás conmigo, y ustedes dos solo recuerden que no están en su casa – les dijo recalcando su tono amenazante.

─ Que el principito de la Tierra nos va a correr, huy que miedo – le dijo en tono de burla.

─ Pues yo que tu si lo tendría porque a diferencia tuya yo no le he dado la espalda a MI PRINCESA.

─ ¡Ah, no! Y como le dices a esto – dijo señalando la escena.

─ Fácil, yo le llamo lealtad porque defiendo el amor existente entre mis soberanos y no le ando tratando de meter a la princesa a otro, cosa contraria a todas ustedes.

─ ¿Amor?, ja, por favor Hotaru como llamas amor al hecho de que este trato de matarla.

─ Querida a diferencia suya yo si he estado presente en todos y cada uno de los momentos en que él ha cuidado y amado a Serenity desde el Milenio de Plata cosa que ustedes jamás han visto porque están tan ciegas que solo ven lo que les conviene y como he dicho hace un momento ¡LARGO DE AQUI! - les grito y empujo – esto es una comida en familia ha y por favor díganle a las otras que no intenten nada en contra de mis padres o me veré en la penosa necesidad de actuar – y al concluir de hablar se volvió hacia Darién y lo abrazo y beso como una hija cariñosa para después decirle – papi perdona la escena pero es que me hicieron enojar, te quiero mucho.

**que no te olvide soy tu amiga si... **

**tu amiga fiel... tu amiga siempre.. **

**a tu lado iré ... a tu lado iré...a tu lado iré... **

**tu amiga fiel para siempre ... **

**tu amiga fiel ..para siempre**

─ Wow, que fuerte aunque no entiendo nada.

─ Descuida amigo pronto lo sabrás pero por ahora no es posible.

─ Ok, entiendo todo a su tiempo.

Canción: Tú amiga fiel de Lucero

GRACIAS A QUIENES VISITAN MI FIC Y NO DEJAN COMENTARIOS ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE.


	11. ¿Hotaru aliada con el enemigo?

TITULO: LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENCEN A **NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA AUNQUE CON MUCHA AYUDA DE UNA GRAN AMIGA Y HABLANDO DE AMISTADES GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, BUENO AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

Capítulo 11.- ¿Hotaru aliada con el enemigo?

De camino al templo Hijikawa, Lita y Mina iban platicando sobre lo ocurrido en el Crown pues no sabían como informarlo a las demás chicas pero sobre todo como lo tomarían Haruka y Michiru.

**Solo el camino tu has escogido.**

**Un camino agitado,**

**ninguna vuelta.**

─ ¿Pero cómo pudo haber pasado, que fue lo que Darién le dio a Hotaru para convencerla?

─ Mina recuerda que Hotaru aún es muy inocente, demasiado manejable y de seguro ese tipo le fue con una historia de pobre mártir.

─ Si eso puede ser porque de otra forma no me explico cómo es que lo defiende tanto.

─ Lo que yo no me explico ¿Es de donde saco lo del Milenio de Plata, digo nosotras nunca dejamos sola a Serena y menos cuando él iba de visita?

─ Eso es verdad, ¿No será que le ha lavado el cerebro a base de mentiras? – dijo dudosa.

─ No lo sé, lo peor del caso es como se lo vamos a decir a las chicas.

**Un día, el que tu encontrarás,**

**tu encenderas tu luz otra vez.**

**No lo sabes.**

Y así paso el resto del trayecto mientras que en el Crown, estando la nueva familia a solas:

─ ¿Papá no crees que sería bueno contarle todo a Andrew como mi mamá Setzuna se lo conto a mi padre Tomoe?

─ Tal vez tengas razón pero creo que aún no es el momento, por cierto hablando del profesor Tomoe, ¿dime, no te gustaría visitarlo?

─ La verdad es que si porque aunque ya no lo extraño tanto como antes gracias a mamá Setzuna, ahora que ella no está lo he extrañado un poco.

─ Bueno pues si te portas bien el resto de la semana el viernes por la tarde te llevo con él ¿te parece?

─ ¡Sí!, gracias papá eres el mejor – dijo dando de saltos y abrazándolo.

─ Jajaja, ¿Y ahora que le prometiste eh Darién?, digo porque solo cuando le prometes las cosas es cuando se pone a brincotear esta pequeña – pregunto en cuanto regreso de ir a atender a unas personas, cosa que causo un gran sonrojo en Hotaru.

─ Jajaja, como eres mira nada mas lo roja que la dejaste.

─ Que malos, se aprovechan de que soy pequeña – dijo haciendo un puchero.

─ No pequeña es solo que hace mucho que no había visto tan consentidor a Darien

─ Ah bueno.

**No dejes escapar la oportunidad.**

**Sigue a tu corazón.**

**Deja ventaja de amor por la oscuridad.**

**Deja detrás un lugar que tu una vez conociste. Creo, creo, creo en ti.**

**Sigue tus sueños.**

Ya en el templo Hijikawa:

─ Hola chicas, Seiya ¿cómo están?

─ Hola Rei

─ Rei ¿no has tenido noticias de Hotaru?

─ ¿Cómo Hotaru anda desaparecida, porque no me dijeron nada?

─ Porque tú ya tienes bastante con lo de cabeza de bombón

─ Hola chicas, ¿de que hablaban?

─ Hola Lita, Mina, hablábamos de que no sabemos nada de Hotaru

─ Nosotras la hemos visto – no pudo terminar de hablar porque el resto empezó a gritar.

─ ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que la vieron y no nos avisaron?

─ Chicas tranquilas

─ ¿Cómo nos pides que nos tranquilicemos si la hemos estado buscando?

─ Chicas créanme que lo que les vamos a decir no les va a gustar nada

─ ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, caramba nos están poniendo nerviosas

─ Vimos a Hotaru en el Crown – siendo interrumpida esta vez por Haruka.

─ De seguro iba con los Tsukino no es verdad

─ Haru, tranquila – dijo al ver como esta cerraba los puños – déjalas terminar.

─ No, ella estaba comiendo con él.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿A quién te refieres al decir él? – pregunto al no entender Seiya.

─ Darién Chiba

─ ¿Pero que hacia ella con ese?

─ ¿Y porque no se la trajeron?

─ Nos dijo que ella si era fiel y que estaba comiendo con su padre por eso no vendría con nosotras e incluso nos bofeteo cuando lo insultamos

─ ¿Pero qué demonios piensa esa chiquilla como se atreve a unirse a ese? – grito exasperada.

**Contigo se encuentra un ángel de bondad.**

**No hay nada que tu no puedas hacer.**

**Creo, creo, creo en ti**

En casa de la familia Tsukino horas más tarde del encuentro con las dos outers:

─ Ikuko, mujer ¿podemos hablar?

─ Si cariño dime de que quieres hablar.

─ Los dejo solos porque creo que esto no me corresponde escucharlo a mí.

─ Bien Sammy ve a tu cuarto y haz tu tarea.

─ Bueno ya escuchaste a mamá – dijo en cuanto Sammy se estaba parando de la mesa y agrego – concluye tus tareas.

─ ¿Y bien Kengy de que quieres hablar?

─ Sobre lo que le dijiste a ese par de jóvenes que vinieron por la mañana.

─ Ah eso, bueno pues yo solo les dije la verdad.

─ ¿Como que eso?. y sobre todo de que verdad hablamos Ikuko explícate.

─ ¿Cómo de que verdad o es que acaso dudas en ser el padre de Serena? - pregunto haciéndose la molesta, ello para evitar contar la historia.

─ Claro que no lo dudo, ¿Pero a quien tenían que preguntarle sobre tu maternidad? - pregunto inquieto.

─ Eso, bueno – dijo un poco temerosa – pues a quien más a Seré por supuesto.

─ Aja y cómo van a preguntarle a ver dime.

─ Bueno ya vasta no crees en lugar de este interrogatorio deberíamos ir a ver a nuestra hija que debe sentirse muy sola en ese lugar – dijo haciéndose la molesta y buscando que su marido olvidara el incidente.

─ Bien ya que no quieres decir más vamos que me muero por ver a mi niña – dijo entrando al comedor para comer y pasar a ver a su pequeña.

─ Bien, ¡Sammy, baja a comer! - llamo al menor de los Tsukino

─ ¡Ya voy!

**Completamente solo te iras,**

**completamente solo.**

**Con el corazón abierto al universo**

**prosigue tu búsqueda**

**sin mirar hacia atras.**

Regresando con la nueva familia estos ya se encontraban caminando rumbo al parque por lo que Hotaru aprovecho para conocer los lugares que Darién consideraba especiales para su princesa y así pasaron un gran rato hasta que sin darse por enterados fueron observados por un grupo de chicas quienes al verlos tan tranquilos pero sobre todo con esa familiaridad entre ellos comenzaron a comentar:

─ Pero esto es el colmo, ¿Cómo se atreven a salir a la calle como si nada pasara? – exclamo molesta.

─ De que hab – sin poder terminar pues vio hacia el lugar que Ami veía.

─ Lo único que faltaba que esos dos estuvieran dándose la gran vida cuando Seré esta postrada en un hospital – reclama tan molesta como Ami.

─ Y lo peor de todo es que están en los mismos lugares que solía visitar ella.

─ Chicas que esperaban son el asesino y la traidora – dijo furiosa.

─ Pobre Seré y pensar que confiaba y creía en ellos

─ Si no es justo

─ Nos la arrebato y puso a una de las nuestras en nuestra contra

─ Lo bueno es que nos tiene a nosotras que no la dejaremos sola

**No esperes que el día se levante.**

**Soy tu estrella,**

**voy hasta donde tus sueños te lleven.**

**Un día lo tocarás si crees, si crees,**

**si crees en ti.**

En eso llega a su lado Seiya quien al ver la escena solo puede decir:

─ Ja, ¿No que muy sufrido?

─ ya lo creo

─ chicas vengan no se torturen más viendo a ese

─ tienes razón mejor vámonos

**Soy tu luz**

**No apagues la llama que llevas en el fondo de ti acuérdate que creo, que creo, que creo en ti**

**Un día te encontraré Un día tu me encontrarás también**

**Y cuando te tengo cerca, sé que esto es cierto**

Y aunque ninguno (tanto el grupo de chicas y la nueva familia) se percata de la presencia de dos jóvenes que esperaban furiosas a la pequeña Hotaru.

─ Escuincla tonta como puede estar con el

─ Ni que lo digas sigo sin entender porque esta con ese es que no comprende que el hirió a nuestra princesa.

─ Pero me va a oír y si es necesario me la llevo a rastras, no voy a dejarla con ese bastardo.

En eso al percatarse lo cercanas que se encontraban a ellos:

─ Haruka mira ya están cerca.

─ ¡Hotaru, ven aquí de inmediato! - le grito.

─ ¡No!, no pienso ir con ustedes – le dijo con voz desafiante pero sujetándose de la mano de Darien.

─ Escuincla insolente no me importa lo que pienses he dicho que vengas aquí ahora.

─ ¡Hey, no le grites!

─ ¡Y tu quien te crees para decirnos como tratarla, tu que casi matas a la princesa!

─ Yo soy – sin poder terminar pues Hotaru completo la frase.

─ Es mi padre, si escucharon bien Darien Chiba, mejor conocido por las sailors como el Príncipe Endimiun, es mi padre y me quedo con él, fin de la discusión, así que no intenten nada en contra de los príncipes o se las verán conmigo – dijo molesta al grado de hacer salir su símbolo scout en la frente.

─ A quienes más les vale no intentar acercarse a la princesa es a ustedes, porque por ella soy capaz de todo hasta destruir este planeta – dijo furiosa – Michiru vámonos debemos ir por la princesa.

─ No te atrevas – le grito pero no pudo decir más ya que la pequeña Hotaru le dijo.

─ Tranquilo no podrán sacarla ni mucho menos alejarla de nosotros.

─ Pequeña es que no escuchaste – dijo desesperado.

─ Si, pero si lo intentan – dijo y alzando la voz para que la escucharan agrego – de nada valdrá el esfuerzo de Plut con la princesa ya que la mataran pues Plut necesita que el cuerpo de la princesa no sea movido de su lugar por NADIE

─ Si como no.

─ ¿Pequeña es eso cierto?

─ Si – y jalándolo para contarle en secreto agrego – Plut no las va a dejar creo que inhabilito sus poderes.

Canción: Creo en ti de Il divo.

GRACIAS POR NO ABANDONARME QUE YA ME ESTABA SINTIENDO MAL AL NO VER UN SOLO REV, ESPERO QUE GUSTE ESTE CAPI Y ESPERO NO TARDAR CON EL OTRO


	12. DARIEN Y SUS RECUERDOS

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A **NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA AUNQUE CON MUCHA AYUDA DE UNA GRAN AMIGA Y HABLANDO DE AMISTADES GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, BUENO AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

Capítulo 12.- DARIEN Y SUS RECUERDOS.

─ ¿Pequeña es eso cierto?

─ Si – y jalándolo para contarle en secreto agrego – Plut no las va a dejar creo que inhabilito sus poderes.

─ ¿Estas segura?

─ Completamente, después de los soberanos, cosa que tú y Seré están próximos a ser, las únicas con ese poder somos Plut y yo pero de las dos solo ella puede hacerlo sin sufrir ningún daño, mientras que yo podría hasta morir, además yo solo tengo permitido activar sus poderes máximos cuando estemos en peligro.

─ Ah ya veo, bueno vámonos al departamento y ahí seguimos hablando.

Una vez en el departamento, se pusieron a estudiar y después se fueron a descansar, pero cuando Darién se encuentra en la soledad de su cuarto empieza a recordar tanto los bellos como los ridículos encuentros que tuvo con Serena en esta vida, por lo cual se pregunta una vez más si realmente merecía estar al lado de Serena y así recordando cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que Serena seguía viajando a través de sus recuerdos y sus padres que habían llegado ya a su lado en el hospital retomaban una conversación que tenían pendiente.

─ Mujer ahora que estamos con la niña dime ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

─ ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo temiendo la respuesta.

─ Sabes que me refiero a lo que paso con las amistades de la niña

**Tienes razón**

**Que las palabras no resuelven muchas cosas**

**Pero es lo mejor, debemos conversar**

**Al final, nuestro caso no es distinto de otros casos**

**Que acabaron mal y debo confesar**

**Que aunque sufrido ya, las noches que no estés**

**Sufriré aún más.**

Respuesta que causo un gran temor en la señora Tsukino pero que después de dar a conocer la historia de su pequeña significo un alivio y sobre todo el entendimiento de papá Kengy sobre muchos de los problemas por los que atravesó su pequeña, pero ante todo el porqué del actual estado de su Serena.

─ Eso es todo.

─ Pobre de mi pequeña tanto ha dado por el universo y mira como le han pagado, tratando de separarla del hombre que ama.

─ Kengy ¿Qué dices?

─ Querida ¿es que ya lo olvidaste? – pregunto y al ver la cara de confusión de su mujer agrego – la historia que nuestra pequeña nos contó con respecto al amor que siente por ese muchacho, mmm, Darien además de la forma como esa pequeña habla de él.

─ ¿Te refieres a la pequeña por la que iban esas chicas?, pues no lo he olvidado pero sigo sin entender.

─ Si la historia que me has dicho sobre Serena es cierto que no lo dudo, eso quiere decir que las gentes, si es que así les podemos llamar, que han dañado la Tierra, pero sobre todo a la niña es porque están en contra del amor tan puro que ellos se tienen – y ya con tono molesto agrego - y si yo como su padre que he visto todo lo que ese muchacho ha hecho por mi hija no me he interpuesto y no pienso hacerlo, no serán otras gentes que dicen conocer y amar a mi hija quien lo haga.

─ ¡Oh, Kengy, estoy segura que a Serena eso le haría muy feliz! – exclamo feliz.

─ Pues eso espero y a ver si así se va despertando esta niña o ya vera como le va – expreso ya en son de broma.

─ Hay Kengy tú siempre tratando de iluminar los días más grises.

**Necesito urgente que tú sepas de mis sentimientos**

**Llego a casa no te veo y tengo ganas de salir corriendo**

**Siento que la soledad y el silencio me abrazan**

**Mi alegría pasó, solo el recuerdo de amor, no pasa.**

Después de ir a su recamara Hotaru, empezó a describir en una libreta paso a paso todos y cada uno de los encuentros entre Serena y Darién desde la época del Milenio de Plata y de cómo su princesa hablaba maravillas del príncipe de la Tierra, recuerdos que fue escribiendo durante varias noches sin saber lo útiles que serían después sus notas y entre tanto escribir paso una semana, durante la cual el resto de las scouts en compañía de las star fighter intentaron por todos los medios llevarse a Serena del hospital logrando siempre el mismo resultado, por otro lado Darien le platicaba a Hotaru sobre algunos paseos que tuvo con Serena ya fuera a solas o en presencia de Andrew.

─ Darien hermano, ¿Cómo has estado?

─ Si te soy sincero de no ser por la pequeña hace días que habría muerto, pero gracias a ella he logrado sobrellevar lo ocurrido, pero sin Serena ya no puedo más – dijo con pesar en su voz.

─ Venga Darien yo se lo mucho que Serena significa para ti, pero por lo mismo debes tratar de ser fuerte.

─ Es que – sin poder terminar de hablar pues Andrew lo interrumpe.

─ Hermano tu permiso acaba hoy, además tú crees que a Serena le gustara saber que el hombre que ama se está dejando morir, venga Darien no seas un cabeza de chorlito – le reclamo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón pero guardo silencio en cuanto vio que Darien recordaba algo.

**Al final, nuestro caso no es distinto de otros casos**

**Que acabaron mal y debo confesar**

**Que aunque sufrido ya, las noches que no estés**

**Sufriré aún más.**

_Serena iba saliendo de la joyería de la mamá de su amiga Molly._

─_ Si tan solo hubiera estudiado un poco más – dijo mirando su examen para inmediatamente lo hace volita y exclama al mismo tiempo que lo lanza hacia atrás - ¡va que se lo lleve el viento!_

─_ Oye cabeza de chorlito fíjate – exclamo una vez que la bolita de papel cayera sobre el_

─_ Oh, disculpa – expreso al momento que se volteaba_

─_ ¡¿Treinta puntos? – dijo sorprendido y con unas cuantas gotitas en la cabeza_

─_ ¡Oye!_

─_ Me parece que deberías estudiar más cabeza hueca._

─_ No te metas en lo que no te importa – le dijo molesta al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba el examen y le mostraba la lengua para después de dar unos pasos y alejarse – ¿que se cree ese tonto?, mmm que tipos más raro._

_Para poco después de esto Darien que se había quedado viendo hacia la joyería con los lentes puestos se los quito y frunció el ceño._

─ ¿Qué recordaste? – pregunto al ver la sonrisa triste de su amigo.

─ La primera vez que le dije así "cabeza de chorlito"

─ ¿Fue cuando lo del examen, no?

─ Si, el que me lanzo sin darse cuenta hecho bolita.

─ jajaja, aunque ese momento no se compara con el día que según tu escuchaste a su gatita Luna hablar, jajaja.

─ Es que si habla – dijo a manera de defensa.

─ Hermano ambos sabemos gracias a la ciencia que los gatos no hablan, es más ningún animal lo hace.

─ Pero Luna no es cualquier gato – explico al darse cuenta del comentario hecho con anterioridad y a sabiendas de quien hablaba.

─ Obvio es el gato de la chica que amas.

─ Hermano es que no has visto cómo se comporta cuando esta con ella – y al ver que su amigo no decía más agrego – valla que si no entiendes lo que quiere es porque eres un.

─ Vale, vale que la gatita se da a entender muy bien – dijo tras interrumpir al pelinegro y agrego – ok viéndolo así solo le falta formular palabras, pero venga recuérdame bien cómo es que estuvo eso.

**Necesito urgente que tú sepas de mis sentimientos**

**Llego a casa no te veo y tengo ganas de salir corriendo**

**Siento que la soledad y el silencio me abrazan**

**Mi alegría pasó, solo el recuerdo de amor, no pasa.**

─_ mmm, Aquí dice que su nuevo invento el disquete de cristal puede convertir a cualquiera en un genio – dice leyendo el rota folio de la entrada y viendo hacia el disquete agrega - ¿Sera este el disquete de cristal?_

─_ Serena ten cuidado._

─_ Se lo devolveré, está bien, te preocupas demasiado._

─_ Hola cabeza de chorlito, increíble tú en una escuela para genios._

─_ Ugh, tú de nuevo, a ti nadie te llamo._

─_ No me importa, oye me pareció oír hablar a ese gato._

─_ ¿Eh?, ¿Qué bromeas, un gato hablando?, debes estar loco – contesto nerviosa y salió corriendo – jaja, bien nos vemos jajajaja_

─ No pues si lo vez así tienes razón cualquiera diría que la gata hablo.

─ Jajajajaja

**Necesito urgente que tú sepas de mis sentimientos**

**Llego a casa no te veo y tengo ganas de salir corriendo**

**Siento que la soledad y el silencio me abrazan**

**Mi alegría pasó, solo el recuerdo de amor, no pasa**

**Mi alegría pasó, solo el recuerdo de amor, no pasa…**

CANCIÓN: RECUERDOS DE AMOR DE Víctor y Leo

N/A: Un poco cortito lo se pero prometo que el proximo capi lo hare un tanto larguillo y lo traere pronto, se los debo y como veran e estado remodelando mi fic, con la esperanza de que lo sigan leyendo, por cierto muchas gracias por sus **rev** que me hacen muy feliz.


	13. ¿LA DESPEDIDA?

Antes que otra cosa suceda quiero agradecer y disculparme con: serenity 3.3, Mony, serena 3.3, luna 3.3, mayilu, sol malfoy granger, shessid, av, aakura, kaoru-ama, serenamar, angel negro 29, lovelicious anzu y paolac78, tanto por sus reviewa como por no abandonarme durante todo este tiempo, muchisimas gracias y disculpen el tiempo que les hice esperar, pero tuve ciertos problemas personales y una fatal falta de inspiración que no podia escribir nada.

Bueno una vez dicho esto ahora si aqui esta un nuevo capi, cabe aclarar que lo iba a subir mañana pero logre terminarlo hoy mismo.

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A **NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA AUNQUE CON MUCHA AYUDA DE UNA GRAN AMIGA Y HABLANDO DE AMISTADES GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, BUENO AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

Capítulo 13.- ¿LA DESPEDIDA?

─ No pues si lo vez así tienes razón cualquiera diría que la gata hablo.

─ Jajajajaja

**Ya no estas más a mi lado corazón,**

**y en el alma solo tengo soledad,**

**y si ya no puedo verte,**

**porque Dios me hizo quererte,**

**para hacerme sufrir más.**

─ Volviendo a cosas serias, ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu trabajo?

─ No lo sé, lo que sí es un hecho es que gracias a la herencia de mis padres y lo que he trabajado, tengo dinero para vivir unos años, pero sin Seré – siendo interrumpido.

─ No puedo creer que te atrevas a nombrarla, tú que con tu sola presencia le haces daño – y al ver la cara de molestia de Andrew y la de tristeza de Darien agrego – aunque no lo creas aún recuerdo todo el daño que le hiciste durante el Milenio – sin poder terminar pues fue echado del local por Andrew.

─ ¡Basta!, si tu único interés es fastidiar, más vale que te largues, porque a diferencia tuya yo he sido testigo en más de una ocasión del gran amor que hay entre ellos, tanto que si existieran más vidas, ni mil de ellas podrían con ese amor, así que ¡largo! – y volteando hacia donde se encontraba su cabizbajo amigo – venga hermano ignora las idioteces de este imbécil.

Darien para no preocupar más a su amigo solo le dio una triste sonrisa y disculpándose salió a dar una vuelta aprovechando que esa tarde había convencido a Hotaru para que pasara la tarde con sus nuevas amigas, mientras el "checaba" unas cosas de su trabajo, pero la soledad y los malos recuerdos hicieron mella en él, destrozándolo al ver a su ángel ajena a él y mientras tanto un par de gatitos hacían todo cuanto estuviera de su parte para bloquear los poderes de las chicas y evitar su transformación, para que no pudieran sacar a Serena del hospital, pero sobre todo tratando que el congelamiento de la Tierra que ya empezaba a generarse en algunas zonas, no pudiera continuar.

─Luna, no creo que aguantemos más tiempo, entre el enfriamiento y el bloqueo de sus poderes nos estamos debilitando.

─ No me importa morir, si con ello protejo a mi princesa y su futuro, eso ya deberías saberlo Artemis.

─ Pero si seguimos así, nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano, yo pienso que deberíamos enfocarnos en una sola cosa.

─ Bien protejamos a Serena.

─ Luna, de eso se está encargando Plut

─ Si pero ella debe estar totalmente enfocada en no dejarla morir.

─ ¡Luna!

─ Si Serena no es feliz, lo demás no me importa, que no entiendes ya estoy cansada de verla posponer sus sueños por los enemigos o por procurarles cumplir sus sueños a las chicas, ya es hora de que ella sea feliz Y DARIEN es su felicidad.

─ Está bien Luna, se hará como tú digas.

Y así fue durante un mes se dedicaron a cuidar de Serena mientras las chicas trataban de activar sus poderes para sacarla del hospital y alejarla de Darien, quien resignado regreso a trabajar pero no dejo de ir a verla aun cuando así lastimaba más su maltrecho corazón, sin darse cuenta que con esta actitud dañaba al planeta cubriéndolo de hielo, cosa que Hotaru no pudo evitar pues en determinado momento fue llevada con su padre e imposibilitada de sus poderes, ya que según Artemis esto era algo que solo Serena y Darien podrían solucionar.

**Siempre fuiste la razón de mí existir,**

**adorarte para mí fue religión,**

**y en tus labios encontraba,**

**el amor que me brindaba,**

**el calor y tu pasión.**

─ Serena, mi ángel, mi niña bonita, perdóname por ser tan egoísta, por no saber amarte como tú lo mereces, pero sobre todo por no ser tan fuerte para soportar no tenerte, adiós princesa, te devuelvo tu libertad – dijo un resignado Darien al momento que dejaba una foto de ellos y su medallón con el corazoncito musical

En el limbo Plut escucho la despedida, por lo cual llevo a Serena hasta el último recuerdo, recuerdo que daría a conocer el por qué Darien se comporto de esa manera el día del accidente, además de revelar el porque de sus miedos.

─ Princesa es hora de conocer el motivo que nos trajo hasta este punto.

─ Bien Plut estoy lista, ¿Pero cómo hacerlo, si? – siendo interrumpida.

─ Usaremos el recuerdo de Darien con ayuda de la puerta que nos lleva al pasado.

─ Bien siendo así, adelante, aunque ahora, sé cómo es que me enamore de él y el gran error que cometí al – siendo callada al momento en que el recuerdo se hacía presente.

Es la historia de un amor,

como no hay otra igual,

que me hizo comprender,

todo el bien y todo el mal,

que le dio luz a mi vida,

apagándola después,

ay, qué noche tan obscura,

sin tu amor no viviré

_Unos días antes de su pelea Darien se encontraba en una tienda comprando todo lo que sabía haría del momento algo íntimo y romántico, tal y como a Serena le gustase._

─_ A ve, ¿Velas rojas o blancas?, mmm, para la mesa creo que estarían bien rojas, ¿Con o sin aroma?, veamos, canela, vainilla, rosas, este estaría perfecto, pero si pongo rosas, se perdería o chocaría mucho, mejor canela._

_─ Joven, ¿Necesita ayuda? – le pregunto una dependienta al verlo indeciso._

_─ ¿Eh?, si por favor._

_─ Dígame, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?_

_─ Necesito velas pero no se de cuales llevarme._

_─ ¿Para algún evento en especial?_

_─ Este, si – y llevando una mano a la cabeza – una cena con mi novia._

_─ Ya veo , una situación romántica, bueno pues, dígame, ¿De qué color será el mantel?_

_─ Blanco_

_─ Entonces velas rojas con aroma a vainilla y para el resto del lugar le recomiendo velas con aroma a canela o incienso de ese olor._

_─ ¡Oh, ya veo!_

_─ Y para combinar pueden ser rosas rojas o blancas, dependiendo cuales le gusten más a su chica, estoy segura de que en cuanto este ambiente la rodee, pasaran una gran noche – le comento picara la dependienta._

_─¿eh?, no es lo que piensa, yo, yo solo le quiero dar el anillo – dijo Darien avergonzado._

_─ Tranquilo, por cierto si me lo permite, le recomiendo como música de fondo a los Three lights_

─ Ouch – exclamo Setzuna, pues era claro para todos lo mal que le caian a Darien.

_─ ¡Si claro! – exclamo Darien molesto y pensando para sí dijo – prefiero escuchar un grupo de banda mexicano***._

_─ ¿Cómo no le gusta su música?, joven estoy segura que a su chica – no pudiendo terminar su comentario pues Darien la interrumpió._

_─ Serena tiene mejores gustos, disculpe – le dijo tratando de no sonar molesto y no ser descortés._

_Al día siguiente fue a por el anillo, estando frente a la joyería se dijo:_

_─ Se que ya le di un anillo, pero con la batalla final, me di cuenta que no era el indicado, espero que Molly y su mamá me puedan ayudar a elegir el perfecto para mi princesa._

_─ ¡Darien, que sorpresa!, ¿Dime en que puedo ayudarte?_

_─Hola Molly, este bueno yo._

_─ No me digas, vienes por un anillo para Seré, ¿o me equivoco?_

_─ Eh, si, ¿Me podrias ayudar a escoger uno?_

_─Claro, ven mira de hecho aquí hay uno que no se ha vendido y que esta esperando por Seré_

_─ ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_─ Porque siempre que lo veía decía que cuando su novio le pidiera matrimonio, le pediría que le comprara este anillo._

_─ ¿En serio?_

_─ Por supuesto, mira es este – le dijo mostrándole un anillo de media luna con una rosa entrelazada._

_Y pensando en las ironías de la vida al ser ella Sailor Moon y su emblema la media luna y el Tuxedo mask con la rosa como su característica dijo – Es perfecto._

_Saliendo de la joyería:_

_─ Bien ya tengo, el anillo, las velas, el incienso, la música, mañana comprare lo que voy a cocinar y empezare a arreglar la casa, ¡Ah y las rosas iré pasado mañana por ellas!_

─ ¡Oh, Darien! – dijo Serena colocándose una mano en el pecho.

─Sí que se esmeró- expreso Plut en un susurro mientras cambiaban de momento.

_En el área de comestibles, Darien se encontraba comprando todo para la comida, pero al llegar al área de postres._

_─ Mmm, a ver a Seré le gusta – y tras dar una ojeada a lo que había – no pues de todo, pero si mal no recuerdo le fascina el chocolate, bien dulces de menta y vainilla descartados, pero ¿Qué clase de postre le gustara más?, chocolates sencillos, mmm, no esos pueden ser después, hojaldres, mmm, no le gustan mucho, bien veamos me quedan los pastelillos y esos panes de allá – y después de un rato de mirar los panes dichos – creo que me llevare este pastelillo._

─ ¡Si, oh cielos este hombre me conoce perfectamente ya quiero probar ese pastelillo!

─ Jajaja, vamos princesa no hay tiempo que perder.

_El mero día tres horas antes de la hora de la cita se veía a un muy apurado Darien haciendo limpieza de su casa, para dejarla impecable y empezar a acomodar todo para empezar a cocinar._

_─ Bien ya está la casa completamente limpia y ordenada, ahora a colocar las velas, a ver esta por aquí y esta acá – dijo empezando a colocar estratégicamente las velas en la mesa para darle al lugar un toque romántico y una vez que termino con la mesa se fue a colocar el resto de las cosas alrededor – perfecto, hora de la comida, ¿O no? – pregunto echándole una rápida mirada al lugar y repasando – a ver incienso, puesto, velas puestas, rosas, puestas, el disco con la música puesto y preparado para cuando llegue, es más el traje y el anillo ya están listos para cuando me meta a bañar, definitivo solo falta la comida y la llegada de mi princesa._

─ ¡Oh, Darien tu esforzándote tanto! – expreso con lágrimas en los ojos pues comenzaba a comprender el porqué de su enfado.

─ Debo reconocer que el príncipe es muy dedicado cuando se lo propone y sobre todo muy romántico.

─ Es un dios.

_Después de verle arreglar la casa y las cosas, ambas mujeres vieron como Darien se disponía a esperar a su chica con la esperanza de que por primera vez llegara a tiempo._

─_Solo espero que mi cabeza de chorlito no tarde porque de esto depende el siguiente paso – pero al ver como pasaba el tiempo, él empezó a preocuparse y a preguntarse - ¿Sera que le ha pasado algo y no pudo avisarme, no pero si eso fuera ya me habría enterado pues siempre siento cuando está en peligro, aunque ¿Si un enemigo la ataco y logro bloquear esa conexión?, no luna vería como y me avisaría – pero la pregunta que más sorprendió a las mujeres fue la siguiente - ¿Y si encontró a alguien que le de todo cuanto yo no he podido darle, y si por eso planea dejarme?_

─_ ¿qué?, ¿Pero qué tontería está diciendo?_

─_ Princesa comprenda que usted es todo para él – no término de decir su idea cuando ambas lo vieron tomar el teléfono y llamar al celular de Serena._

_─ Contesta princesa, por favor, contesta, ¡Por favor que no le haya pasado nada! – Pedía desesperado y al escuchar que contestaba lo primero que pregunto fue – Serena, ¿Dónde estás? - Y al escuchar – Darien, estoy con las chicas, ¿Por qué? – se dio cuenta que ella había olvidado su cita por lo cual entre molesto y lastimado le dice - __¿Qué?, estás diciendo que olvidaste nuestra cita – esperando que solo se tratara de una broma pero al escuchar que no era así se dio por vencido y decidio cancelar la cita - Olvídalo Serena – pero no logra decir más pues la chica ya había colgado._

_─ Es un hecho Serena no me ama más, es mejor que le diga adiós – dijo con una lagrima resbalándole por la mejilla._

─ ¡Oh, Darien que daño te he hecho yo a ti!

CANCIÓN: HISTORIA DE UN AMOR DE ANA GABRIEL


	14. EL DESPERTAR DE SERENITY

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A **NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA AUNQUE CON MUCHA AYUDA DE UNA GRAN AMIGA Y HABLANDO DE AMISTADES GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, BUENO AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

CAPITULO 14.- EL DESPERTAR DE SERENITY.

Una Vez que Serenity viera como el gran amor de su vida había sido lastimado por ella misma, pidió a Plut que la llevase hasta los sucesos actuales, donde pudo ver el maltrato al que Darien se vio sometido por las sailors.

─ ¡Pobre Darien todo lo que ha tenido que pasar por mi causa!

─ Princesa usted no tiene la culpa, comprenda que fue algo que nadie pudo prever, ni siquiera yo.

─ Pero eso no quita que han sido muy duras con mi amado Darien.

Y mientras en el inframundo el espíritu de Serena viajaba a través de los recuerdos, en la Tierra, se experimentaba un proceso de glaciación tal, que obligo tanto a Hotaru como a los felinos a utilizar sus poderes para dormir todos los habitantes del planeta, hasta el despertar de su princesa, ya que Darien cada día se encontraba más deprimido, dejando despierto como única esperanza a Andrew, quien pese a los cambios tan radicales de temperatura y al hecho de ver las calles desiertas, no dejaba de visitar a su amigo.

─ Venga Darien no puedes seguirte culpando por lo de Serena, entiéndelo ¡fue un accidente!

─ Accidente que yo provoque

─ Por Dios hermano deja de culparte, por favor hazlo por Serena, dale un motivo de vida, no te destruyas.

─ ¿Y cómo lograrlo si mi mayor motivo está en esa cama sin despertar?

─ No se tal vez revelándole tu secreto más profundo – dijo tratando de atraer su atención para sacarlo de su deplorable estado de culpabilidad, cosa que logro.

─ ¿Secreto?, ¿Cual secreto?, ¿De qué hablas?

─ Me refiero a aquel por el que en el internado te tachaban de fenómeno – dijo sonriente por haberse hecho de la atención de su amigo y antes de que Darien pudiera hablar termino de hablar – ese con el cual según decían que revivías plantas o animales – lo que no espero fue la respuesta que este le dio.

─ Ella lo conoce e incluso es mejor que yo.

─ ¿Eh, qué?

─ Es verdad, no te lo he dicho, Serena y yo somos más que simples mortales

Y en un afán de no verse sobrepasado con la información además de quitarle el frio al asunto ─ Oye eso ofende, pero en fin explícate – ordeno haciéndose el ofendido cosa que solo logro sacarle un amago de sonrisa a su amigo.

─ ¿Recuerdas las clases de Historia sobre la mitología?

─ Mmm, si recuerdo que nos hablaban de que tanto griegos como romanos, hablaban de que la Tierra tuvo un periodo mitológico que según los maestros era parte de los otros periodos conocidos, si ¿y eso que?, según recuerdo el periodo mitológico – no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por Darien.*

─ Si existió.

─ ¿Cómo dices?

─ Serena y yo provenimos de esa época.

─ ¿Qué?, No entiendo.

─ ¿Recuerdas las noticias sobre una justiciera de la luna?

─ ¿Sailor Moon?

─ ¿A quién te recuerda su peinado?

─ Mmm, ahora que lo mencionas y poniéndonos críticos, pues a Serena, pero sigo sin entender.

─ Y no te equivocas, es ella.

─ ¿Pero cómo, sigo sin entender?

Sin hacer caso a la pregunta Darien continuo con su relato – Serena es la encarnación de la princesa de la Luna o diosa lunar, ella es la princesa Serenity, hija de la reina Serenity y el rey Zeus, hija única a diferencia de lo que la historia dice.

─ ¿Y tú?

─ Endimiun, hijo de la reina Era y el rey Apolo, yo era el príncipe de la Tierra.

─ ¿Pero cómo llegaron a esta época?

─ Cuando Serena y yo éramos jóvenes un ser maligno invadió la Tierra con el único fin de apoderarse de los dos reinos más poderosos del sistema solar y aunque logro hacerse del planeta el reino lunar puso resistencia, pero tanto Serena como yo fuimos atacados y antes de morir la reina Serenity uso todo su poder para que en caso de que la Tierra estuviera nuevamente en peligro – no concluyo pues Andrew lo interrumpió.

─ Ustedes renacerían, lo que ocurrió cuando Sailor Moon apareció, ¿Cierto?

─ Así es y además así podríamos vivir nuestro amor – comentario que entristeció a Darien pues inmediatamente- amor que he destruido con mi estupidez.

─ Y dale con lo mismo, sabes que ya me voy, solo espero que no cometas una idiotes, porque si lo que has dicho es cierto, entonces tu planeta te necesita – dijo ya exasperado y con la esperanza de que Darien lograra acabar con los cambios climáticos que se habían estado generando.

Una vez fuera del departamento Andrew se encontró con las chicas, quienes al verlo despierto pero sobre todo saliendo del edificio donde el hombre que lastimo a su princesa estaba viviendo, no dudaron en ofenderle.

─ ¡Pero miren nada más!

─ Pero si no es otro que el amiguito del bastardo.

─ ¿Dinos Andrew, es que ese asesino se siente tan solito? – Mina no pudo continuar ya que sin esperárselo Andrew les enfrento.

─ ¡Basta ya!, no voy a permitir que ofendan a Darien, cuando no son nada más que achichincles de Serena, que se creen lo máximo solo porque tienen poderes pero que no son ¡Nada! Si Darien y Serena no están con ustedes, ¡Ustedes no son NADIE!

─ ¡Pero como te atreves, maldito! – le grito indignada Ami.

─ Duele, ¿Cierto?, pero es verdad.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de esa forma?- volvió a gritarle y cuestionarle Ami.

─Me atrevo porque a diferencia de Hotaru, ustedes no han entendido que no están en su planeta o en la Luna, donde hacían lo que les venía en gana – comentario que dejo asombradas a las chicas – están en el planeta GOBERNADO por Darien.

─ ¡Chicas! Tranquilícense – les grito Rei al darse cuenta de que las demás estaban a nada de cometer una imprudencia por lo cual con el semblante más sereno que pudo continuo – y tú ¿De dónde sacas tanto disparate?

─ No soy estúpido, gracias a que las conozco, pude deducir sus identidades como sailors, además ¿Cómo se explican que mientras todos los demás habitantes duermen ustedes siguen despiertas y solo Darien y yo compartimos ese "benficio" – expreso entrecomillando lo ultimo con las manos.

─ Lo que nos deja con la duda del porque, si según tú, tanto ese como nosotras somos "especiales" – le dijo Lita arremedando su gesto con las manos – tú estas despierto, ¿no será que eres o un demonio o alguien con poderes? – le pregunto un tanto altanera y burlona.

─ Si me ves despierto es por Darien ya que si ustedes se quedan junto a él, de seguro lo terminan matando.

─ ¿Acaso nos estas llamando asesinas? – le pregunto enojada Rei y sin dar tiempo para contestar agrego – Dejame te digo que aquí el único asesino es TÚ amigo

─ No las llame asesinas pero están tan segadas por una supuesta verdad, en la que se escudann, cuando realmente fue por SU culpa el que Serena este ahí postrada – y sin darles oportunidad de objetar agrego – porque a sabiendas de que ellos iban a reunirse fueron USTEDES las que la llevaron a ver a esos tres a sabiendas de que su amiguito haría hasta lo imposible por entretenerla y no me digan que no, es más dicen que Darien no quiere a Serena pero dime Mina ¿ya se te olvido que Darien te estuvo preguntando sobre como preparar un escenario romántico?, y a ti – señalo a Lita y le pregunto - ¿Acaso no te estuvo preguntando sobre como hacer tal o cual platillo o sobre que ingredientes le daban mejor sabor a sus platillos?

─ ¿Y eso que? De seguro le preparaba una cena a otra o que crees – trato de reclamarle Rei al recordar lo visto al día siguiente del accidente, pero fue interrumpida.

─ La cena a la que Serena llego vestida como si fuera a un paseo cualquiera, a la que su amiguito la llevo y que tú viste al día siguiente cuando fuiste a gritonerale – le dijo numerando cada hecho con los dedos y agrego – era aquella en la que Darien no solo iba a proponerle matrimonio, sino también el irse con Él a continuar sus estudios.

─ ¡Mentira!, él esperaba a alguien más – grito a la desesperada Rei.

─ Si claro – se burló Andrew - pero que más se podría esperar de ustedes que prefieren culpar a otros de sus errores antes que aceptar los propios, a diferencia de aquella a quien dicen proteger.

─ ¿Pero cómo te atre? – intento interrogarle Michiru, pero Andrew siguio hablando.

─Ya que Serena **SIEMPRE** ha preferido hacerse responsable de sus errores antes que dañar a otro por esta causa y tan seguro estoy, que es posible que esa chica Setzuna creo se llama – dijo un tanto dudoso pero continuo – a diferencia suya si la está ayudando a buscar una forma de regresar y arreglar este embrollo causado por una discusión de pareja que **USTEDES** causaron.

Mientras en la calle Andrew y las chicas discutían, en el interior del departamento de Darien:

**Reloj no marques las horas  
porque voy a enloquecer  
ella se ira para siempre  
cuando amanezca otra vez**

─ Mi angel perdóname por no haberte sabido valorar desde las épocas del Milenio de Plata, creo que no merezco la oportunidad que tu madre me dio, es hora de corregir ese error – empezó a decir después de recordar todo el daño que le causo a Serena – es hora de liberarte de mi presencia, solo espero que mi amado planeta ya no sufra más, espero que mi hogar logre resistir y que aquel que elijas realmente te ame y te valore, no como yo que solo te ha hecho sufrir.

Y una vez que como Darien se despidiera de su gran amor se transformo en Endimiun.

**Reloj deten tu camino  
porque mi vida se apaga  
ella es la estrella  
que alumbra mi ser  
yo sin su amor no soy nada**

─ Adios princesa de la Luna se feliz y perdona todas aquellas lagrimas que te cause – y volteando hacia el balcón donde se veía un hermoso paisaje cubierto por hielo – y a ti mi hermoso planeta perdona por no saber cuidarte, por no defenderte como era debido, pero estoy seguro de que la princesa sabra cuidarte en cuanto despierte.

Tomando su espada se despidió de los cuatro puntos cardinales y se dispuso a acabar con su vida sin saber que era observado desde el inframundo donde:

**Deten el tiempo en tus manos  
haz esta noche perpetua  
para que nunca se vaya de mi  
para que nunca amanezca**

─ ¡Oh, por Dios, Darien no!, Plut hay que hacer algo.

─Princesa solo usted puede remediarlo.

─ ¿Pero como?, ¿Como logro evitarlo?

─ El Cristal de Plata.

─ No lo tengo conmigo, espera Luna debe haberlo guardado

─ Pero princesa usted no lo llevaba – no pudo concluir pues Serenity exclamo.

─ Debemos comunicarnos con ella de prisa.

─ Enseguida – momentos después Luna y Artemis aparecieron en el inframundo.

─ ¿Princesa?

─ ¿Quién si no? – le respondio a su amada Luna

─ ¿En que podemos ayudarle? – pregunto Artemis saliendo de su estupor pues veía a su princesa en todo su esplendor.

─ ¿Alguno sabe como podemos descongelar el Planeta y despertarlo?

─ Princesa eso solo lo puede hacer estando viva, pero eso la pondría en peligro.

─ Luna

─ Creo que yo se como

─ Y que esperas Artemis, que no vez que puedo perderlo – exclamo mostrando la imagen donde Darien estaba dirigiendo su espada al ultimo punto cardinal.

─ Sujete el cristal, cierre los ojos y solo piense en volver a vivir.

─ ¿Y ya?

─ Pues si – dijo apenado el gato

─ Princesa intentelo

─ Bien

─ Solo espero que lo logre a tiempo – dijo temerosa Luna al ver como Darien se disponía a poner la espada para traspasar su pecho.

─ Luna, ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Princesa – no pudo concluir ya que Serenity observo lo que Darien estaba por hacer

─ ¡No Darien!, ¡no lo hagas!

Grito Serenity teniendo entre sus manos el cristal de Plata, lo cual provoco no solo su despertar sino que Darien soltara su espada, al percatarse del gran resplandor que cubria el cielo y cuyo origen se encontraba en el mismo lugar en que su Serena se encontraba hospitalizada.

─¿Pero que demonios? – dijo Haruka asombrada.

─ ¡Es Serena, la princesa despertó! – grito Michiru.

CANCION: RELOJ DE LUIS MIGUEL

N/A: Chics muchisimas gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo, el proximo capitulo es el final disculpenme por no haber actualizado antes pero no escribia nada digno para actualizar, si habra epilogo y les aseguro que lo tendran pronto, nuevamente gracias.


End file.
